


Hearts on Fire

by sunfries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Camboy Keith, College AU, Confusion, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Multi, NSFW, OT3, POV switch, Pining, Restraints, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Starts as monogomous realationship, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfries/pseuds/sunfries
Summary: 7/28: Chap 8: 100%, POSTED--- ---Lance has been in love with Keith since middle school. After he moved away he thought Keith was gone forever until he showed up years later at the same university orientation accompanied by his high school sweet heart, Shiro. Lance figures he can get through their college years as just his friend and it should be enough (but it's not).There may be an immeasurable amount of love in his heart for Keith but there is another contender. A cute camboy that hides his face and wears a wig. Lance has been following this account for over a year now, mostly he reminds him of a particular someone.For now Lance decided to settle for pinning after Keith in the day time, and lusting after the camboy beauty at night.Keith has a secret. He's picked up a minor hobby for whenever Shiro's away on business. That is, if you can call masturbating live on the internet a hobby. Keith loves it, the thrill, the attention, the gifts, everything. Only snag is he's not sure how to explain it to Shiro. How do you tell someone you love that strangers on the internet have seen more of you than they have?





	1. Watching Porn, Eating Pizza, then Watching Porn Again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in yeaarrss (~2009) so I'm srry  
> this is my first time posting to ao3 so please let me know if I messed up any tags or something (I read the whole faq but I'm still not confident) 
> 
> Also shoutout to monsternights for doing the proof reading! Definitely helped point out inconsistencies lmao thank youuuu
> 
> 4-28-19  
> okay I fixed the first line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance watches a spicy camboy feed in the library while waiting for Keith to show up so they can go to lunch. He doesn't get to spend as much time with him as he wants to.

“Oh fuck...” Lance muttered along as his body temperature spiked while watching the man moved down the thick shafted black vibrator. It wasn’t the thickest one he had in his array of toys but it was pretty big, big enough that Lance could feel the strain in his own body just by watching him. His opening reached halfway down the base and his mouth gaped. The beauty lolled his head to the side and he tried to hide his covered face in his shoulder. He was panting, gasping for air as he continued his way down. 

There was something spectacularly arousing about watching the way he fit the vibrator inside of him. Not just that it fit, and man, it was big. No, it was the minutes leading up to it that had started to tighten the waistband of Lance’s pants. The strip tease, then the playful, light masturbation. The way he moved, the way that he arched his back and threw back the shoulder length flaming red hair when he bottomed out on the toy started to become too much for Lance. If he could hear him he probably would have came already. He knew what it was going to sound like, though. He’d seen enough of these videos.

Lance extended his thumb and tapped the pause button on his phone. He took a deep breath and felt the burning desire slowly turn into a slight stomach ache; his body feeling robbed of release. He made sure to make note of how far he’d made in the video so he could finish it later when he was alone. He exited the app and made sure to open up Instagram. Perfect, nobody would be able to tell he’d been lusting after a fucking camboy, watching him pleasure himself for the internet to see. 

Lance hadn’t gone in with the intention of getting hooked. He thought maybe he’d look around the website and see if it was anything special, after all he was pretty open to exploring kinks and fantasies. He had watched a few users do their act whether it was masturbation, actually having sex, or something weird and off topic. One guy was playing Donkey Kong while naked. Lance watched him for a solid twenty minutes before he remembered he was looking for jack off material. 

He knew he was screwed when he found him. He could have easily missed the video thumbnail or he could have passed by it, opting to click on something that looked spicier or had a better title. But he did click on it. 

The deep scarlet hair was what popped out for Lance. He had been slightly disappointed when he figured out it was a wig. It wasn’t too high quality and sometimes the synthetic strands were obvious in the light, even through the reduced quality from the camera. After a bit he learned to love the fact that he wore a wig. Maybe he’d buy more of them and switch them out. That’d be hot. He also wore a pink lace lolita style mask that obscured the lower 2/3rds of his face. The only facial details left to identify by were his eyes, but they were never captured in high enough definition to be able to tell much. 

He also had a body type that reminded Lance of Keith. Lance knew it was a heavy contribution to his obsession but you’d never catch him admitting it to anyone. Lance was perfectly comfortable keeping that fact locked away in his “id”, hardly trying to consciously acknowledge it himself.

The camboy’s naked body was perfect. It was lithe but strong looking, like he could be an acrobat, or a dancer, or something else that required both strength and agility. _He could be my hired fuck buddy._ Lance thought involuntarily. He embarrassingly shrunk down in his seat a few inches. That thought would be a difficult thought to explain to any mind readers that were near him. Almost as hard as it would be for them to explain to him why they could read minds.

Lance shook his head at himself and stifled a laugh. No way he could hire anyone for anything. Any money he had went to tuition and room and board. Being in college sucked. He was poor and lonely. And horny. The only good thing about this place was Keith but even that was a bittersweet subject. 

Lance and Keith had been in the same grade in middle school and had been pretty close. Lance didn’t understand back then why he was envious of the way Keith looked, the way he moved, the things he said, and his personality. Keith did certain things so effortlessly that it was beautiful and graceful.

At the time all he could figure out was that he wanted to be his friend no matter what he had to pretend to be interested in. It wasn’t until after they had gone to separate high schools and Lance had learned some lessons that he realized he had been jealous of Keith because he loved him. 

Or was deeply infatuated, whatever. Lance was sure he was in love with him now, though. After finding him at orientation for the same university Lance felt the fire in his heart rekindle. It burned with nostalgia and desire. Then Keith dumped a bucket of water on it. 

It was after the orientation and after Lance had smoothly and suavely asked him to hang out again after all these years. He’d glad he didn’t outright ask him on a date because Keith’s high school sweetheart showed up a few minutes later to pick him up. And he was huge. Alright, he wasn’t that big, he was just buff. Muscled enough that Lance bet he could punch him through a sheet of drywall. Keith wasn’t short by any means, but this guy had at least half a head on him. Lance had only met him a handful of times in the three years he’d been back in Keith’s life. He usually had Keith hang out in his dorm since it was right there on campus. 

_Where was Keith?_ The thought intruded on his train. Lance stopped scrolling automatically through instagram and peered across the library scene. There were students seated with books, studying and reading. Some students were sitting on their computers looking and laughing at something that was definitely not academia, and a couple of young ladies walked by which Lance tried to throw a flirty smile at but went unnoticed. He watched them walk away. They had really cute butts. He turned his head the other way to look for incoming Keiths. There were none. 

He let out a bored sigh and leaned back, pulling his phone back up and started to wonder if he should watch more of the recently uploaded video. He wanted to save it for when he could touch himself, though. Lance liked to think that Keith followed these videos too. The idea of him and Keith unknowingly enjoying the same video to the extreme and possibly rubbing it out at the same time often made Lance cum before the video did. He knew for a fact that Keith used the same website, or at least that he had before. Once, in their second year, Keith opened his laptop to use in their English 2010 class and found he had forgotten to close his activities from the night before. There was no sound but the website was open clear as day. Lance gave him a lot of playful shit for it, even though be made sure to make a mental note and look it up later. 

“What, watching porn in the library?” a familiar voice said dryly, although he could detect the playfully facetious undertone. Lance felt a burst of hot anxiety for a moment because he really had been watching porn a few minutes ago. He looked up to see Keith standing next to his table, seemly able to approach without being heard. Or maybe Lance was just too preoccupied. Keith had one hand placed low on his hip and one hand holding the strap of his shoulder bag. He was shaking his head disapprovingly at Lance. 

“You know it,” Lance smiled, steering into the skid. He stretched his arms up over his head at an angle. “It’s my favorite public activity!” 

He saw a sly grin crack its way over Keith's lips. He forced some air out of his nose in a way to substitute a real laugh. “Sorry I'm a few minutes late. The professor didn't start the pop quiz until after the hour had already ended.”

Keith rolled his eyes towards the back of his skull and let out a half groan. Lance make a mental note to remember the noise he made. 

“It was stupid. Anyway, are you ready?” Keith stared at him waiting for his answer. 

“Yep, all ready to go” Lance replied, quickly shoving his phone inside of his pants pocket and sliding out from the booth he was seated at. His stomach grumbled as if to agree that yes, he was ready to go and eat some lunch. 

Lance and Keith started making their way out of the library. They walked side by side until they reached the doors leading outside. Keith went through first, pushing the doors open wide enough so Lance could catch them easily. They stepped out into the sunlight and Keith was blinded. He raised his arm to his eyes in defense against the sun. Lance watched the way the sleeve of his black hoodie pulled taut against his arm muscle. Lance wanted to see more of Keith but it was rare to see him outside of long pants and sleeves. He never wore anything very tight to Lance's dismay. Just once he'd like to see him in some shorts and a tank top. Or a bathing suit. Or his birthday-suit. He'd take any kind of suit. 

“It's~ So~ God damn, bright out here~” Keith half attempted to sing with an agitated tune. He grumbled and turned his head toward the ground at a sharp angle, slowly moving his deliciously silhouetted arm back down to disappear in the looseness of the sleeve. His dark black bangs fell between his eyes and the sun creating a shadow across his face.

“Tell me about it.” Lance agreed also putting his head down. He wasn't quite as bothered by it as he lead on. “Hopefully our eyes will adjust before we cross the street,” He began to laugh a bit.. “Otherwise, watch, we’re gonna get smashed by a car.”

Keith had slowly started to turn his gaze back up into the light, feeling his eyes burn as they became bleached with sunlight. “Are you sure that would be such a bad thing? Let them pay for my tuition, I don’t care.”

They both laughed at Keith’s ridiculous proposal as they approached the street. They were fifty feet away from the crosswalk but it was only a small two lane road in the middle of campus. Lance decided to make a mad dash. Keith hung back for a second then followed shortly after realizing they weren’t walking the fifty feet to the light. 

“Lance!” he lectured and ran after him. “I don’t think we can sue them for tuition money if we’re jaywalking!” 

They reached the other side and Keith took a single deep breath after his unexpected sprint across the road.

“Look at what you did, Lance!” Keith threw his arms up and gestured around him in a very hyperbolic fashion. “We almost died and we’d have no ghost money to show for it, because as you know, we broke the law.” He tone was very matter-of-fact which made his display even more hilarious.

A single back sedan turned left from the oncoming street into the road they had just crossed. It was only car that had come down that road so far. Both Keith and Lance started to laugh. “I see what you mean! That car was so close, I didn’t think we were gonna make it out of there.”

Keith shook his head disappointingly but couldn’t dissolve the smile that was forcing its way through his lips. He stifled a laugh. “Wreckless.”

The rest of the trip down campus was full of inside jokes and imagining more ridiculous scenarios happening. They approached the second road which was much larger than the first. All jokes aside, they angled their walking path towards the crosswalk and used the button to cross. Lance couldn’t justify just running across this one seeing as how there were many more cars that used it. After waiting for the cars to actually pay attention and stop for pedestrians they made their way over and off of campus. 

In front of them was a street that ran downhill. It was lined with many, many food shops and restaurants available for students who preferred not to cook, or were too lazy to. They walked past the first two doors when they reached their usual lunch spot. 

“Alright!” Lance jumped ahead and turned back around to face Keith. “What do you wanna eat today? Sushi,” Lance used both arms to point finger guns at the door a few steps behind him. “...or underground pizza?” 

He contorted his body at a ridiculous angle, twisting his spine and raising his arms in a C shape, pointing his finger guns at a cement staircase leading to what was in fact an underground pizza parlor. 

“Pizza, for sure. I need some garlic knots.” Lance watch Keith look him up and down. “And don’t break your back.” 

Keith tried to stifle another laugh at him then headed to the staircase. Lance waited for him to get about three steps down before he followed. He watched the end of his dark mullet style hair bounce with each step. Lance wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers over the nape of his neck into his thick hair. He’d grab a handful and pull him back, pressing his body against his...

He continued daydreaming while Keith reached the end of the staircase and opened the door to the restaurant. A small bell rang when the door opened, it was rigged to pull a string to signal the arrival of customers. The parlor was small; four small tables with only enough space for two people were scattered unorganized across the floor. As if they'd been moved by the people getting out of their chairs, they seemed lightweight and cheap. 

Keith placed one hand on his hip and looked up at the menu having above the counter. Lance waited for him to decide what he was getting. It always took him no less than three full minutes to decide which pizza he wanted. Lance always got the same thing. 

Lance wondered if he was picky and that's why it took him forever to choose. Would it be hard making sure Keith had something to eat every night if they were ever together? Lance let his mind wander. It didn't matter if he was picky. He would give Keith whatever he asked for. 

He watched Keith approach the counter and give his food order. He pulled himself out of his stupor to follow. It's a good thing Lance's pizza order was automatic at this point, he wasn't sure he would have said it straight otherwise. He had too much on his mind right now. The regular stressors from school were always at the back of his mind but that was easy stress for him. He didn't get the best of grades but he made sure to turn everything in so it at least showed he was trying. It was the other more personal stressors that were raging at the forefront. 

He wanted Keith. He wanted him so bad he's surprised random strangers on the side of the road didn't call him out on it. Did Keith know? Could he tell? Lance tried to act inconspicuous and casual around him. He was sure he had failed at times but Keith never said anything. He never acted any differently. 

He'd love to hold him, to embrace him fully. He’d love to wake up to his beautiful eyes, the deep indigo that promised blue at a glance, but delivered a uniquely purple hue when viewed directly. He’d love to promise his heart to him, to be able to call him his.

There was only one problem in all of this. The boyfriend. Shiro.

“I forgot to tell you,” Keith said while pulling his order off the counter bringing Lance back to earth. “Shiro and I are going to go pick up our new couch today so he’s picking me up in a little bit. He’s already off work but there’s traffic so probably about 20 minutes.” 

Lance’s spirit fell a little. That wasn’t as much time as he wanted to spend with him today. He tried to shrug it off, it wasn’t everyday they got new furniture. Earlier that week Keith had told him about how their new hybrid wolf pup’s black fur was shedding all over their white couch, contrasting harshly and driving Shiro nuts. 

“I convinced him to keep the old couch at least,” Keith had sat at one of the tables and continued talking. “it’s going in the spare room.” Lance nodded in agreement, it seemed like a waste to throw an entire couch away because of something so trivial. Lance and Keith were the same in that aspect. They both tried not to waste anything that wasn’t an absolute loss. Lance hadn’t grown up very poor, but he grew up in a large family. That meant more money had to be spent which meant everything got used. Lance knew it had been just Keith and his father until he’d died with Keith was ten, and then he moved to a foster home which Lance guessed both environments contributed to Keith’s lack of ability to waste things. 

Lance couldn’t help but think he understood Keith more than Shiro did. From what Lance had heard Shiro had always been well off, so of course it was him that wanted a new couch. 

“Well that sucks that he's almost here, basically,” Lance lifted the large slice of stuffed pizza in his hands only making contact with his fingertips “you’ll have to come hang out tomorrow then, we can play that new game I downloaded. It’s actually not that bad. There’s always Smash, too.” 

Playing video games was another thing they both enjoyed. Lance had been gaming all his life and had his siblings to play against and hone his skills over the years. Keith on the other hand had only played a bit with him back in middle school and then stopped until they reconnected. It was Lance’s go-to way of getting Keith to come over. 

“Tomorrow’s Shiro’s only day off before he leaves,” Keith placed his pizza back down as Lance mentally rolled his eyes. “I’ll probably want to spend it with him.”

Apparently Shiro had to travel for one weekend of every month. Lance wasn’t positive what he did for work, just that he had an entire region he had to fly around and attend to. 

“You should come over when he leaves then. It’ll be an all night game and cartoon marathon!” Lance tried to hype. 

“I’ll come over on Friday, probably.” Keith swallowed the pizza he’d bitten off and chewed. “But I can’t stay the night, I’ve got to deep clean the house, plus I don’t want to leave Kosmo alone. He gets nervous when he’s alone for too long and I don’t want him tearing up the new couch.”

Lance just could not catch a break. Not only could he not have Keith in general but now their time spent together was declining? And all for Shiro. _What a waste._ It was a jealous thought. 

“Alright so then, Friday for sure?” he tried to wring a promise out of Keith. 

“Yeah, I guess. Friday.” There was a look of contemplation, a slight concerning expression and something else Lance couldn’t identify that flashed across his face for a split second. Keith quickly took another bite of his almost depleted pizza slice and dropped the expression. Lance was about to ask him if everything was alright when the bell on rigged to the door of the restaurant rang out. 

They both looked toward the door, prompted by the bell demanding their attention. Keith’s face lit up. It was Shiro. 

A soft smile spread across Shiro’s lips as he immediately located them as the only other two people inside and began making his way over. Lance didn’t bother watching him approach the rest of the way, instead angrily chewing on the crust of his slice. His entire body was filled with a stinging rage. It wasn't enough to make him act out, but enough to burn his soul. Lance tried not to project his aura of insane jealousy outward. 

“You’re a bit earlier than I was expecting.” Keith said gleefully, his voice unintentionally softer when he spoke. He reached his hand up and lifted his face to beckon Shiro for a kiss. He obliged, leaning down as Lance directed his eyes back towards his crust. Just another display for something that was impossible for him to have himself. Lance felt like a turd, like a jealous turd.

Shiro gave his hello smooch and pulled a chair from the closest table close and sat down. “Traffic was really light for some reason. Pretty unusual, but I’m not complaining.”

His voice was strong but not harsh by any means. It had gentle undertones and was almost melodic. He sounded like a leader or like a public speaker. The charisma surrounding his character was mouth watering. Lance wondered how much of it was fake. 

“I’m almost done eating.” Keith answered a question Shiro hadn’t asked. He picked up his still half a slice and prepared to take a bite. “We were talking about this weekend, Lance is going to keep me company while you’re gone.”

Lance heard his name which reminded him he was supposed to be participating in the socialization. He’d been busy in his own cloud of envy. 

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna play games and watch all sorts of cartoons.” Lance tried not the let the coldness in his tone show. It did come out kind of rude, though. He threw in a fake laugh to mull over any awkwardness. “Ha, not like Keith ever wins at any of the games anyway.”

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched. “I win all the time!” 

Lance elongated his neck, sticking his chin out and turning his head like he wasn’t audible. “I’m sorry, what was that? When was the last time you won a game of Smash?” He brought Super Smash Bros up again. Keith wasn’t very good but they always had immeasurable amounts of fun from the experience. 

“You won’t tell me how to grab or use the items!” Keith blamed him. Lance laughed at him because it was true. He doubted Keith would get much of a performance boost from using items in the game anyway. 

“Are you going to be hanging out at the house? I don’t want Kosmo to be left alone too long.” Lance momentarily forgot Shiro was there. Go to their house? Lance had only been there a couple times before and never for more than enough time for Keith to grab something real quick. Lance had always felt super uncomfortable there because of his feelings towards Keith and the obvious tension he felt around Shiro. 

“Well, we were actually going to play games at his dorm.” Keith pressed as Lance shook his head. “Just for a few hours.”

“I’m going to be gone for a couple of days, you guys would have the entire house to yourself. Minus one wolf pup.” Shiro’s short cut black hair had some silver strands that stood out against the rest of the dark color. Lance thought they were just hairs that were super reflecting the lights above, but when Shiro’s head turned they remained the same hue. He had a large scar that crossed the bridge of his nose and stretched halfway under each eye. Lance guessed something had fallen on his face when he was younger, the scar looked old. Underneath all of that was a bright and comforting smile. Well, comforting for Keith. 

“Hey, that sounds nice,” Lance interjected before Keith could protest. Keith had never really offered to study or game at his place. Lance thought it was because of Shiro but here he was one step short of mailing him an invitation to their house. “I could kick my feet up, sit back, relax in a room bigger than eight square feet. Your TV is way bigger than mine is anyway.”

Keith raised what remained of his pizza and ate the rest in a sizable bite. He stared at Lance while he spoke of cemented the idea of going over to his house this weekend. 

Shiro was smiling at Lance now. “Well, I’m sure Keith would love to have you.”

Keith tongued the rest of the pizza grease off of his fingers. Oof. That was difficult to witness without taking it to unholy places. 

“We should probably get going.” Keith said, wiping the rest of the grease and saliva off his fingers onto a napkin. 

“I was thinking the same thing. Traffic isn’t going to stay light forever.” Both of them stood and Keith grabbed his messenger style bag off of the floor and placed the strap over his shoulder. Shiro placed the chair back where he’d gotten it from. 

“It was nice to see you again, Lance. Have a nice day!” Shiro addressed him unexpectedly. There was that smile again. 

Keith offered his goodbye as well. Less smiley, but more Keith. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Peace out guys, drive safe.” It was an automatic response Lance had filed away in his brain, not that he didn’t mean it. 

They left and Lance sat there feeling empty. The boy he was in love with wouldn’t love him back, not while Shiro was there. It sucked. Lance knew he wasn’t going to get anything real from Keith, but he wanted whatever he could get. He didn’t plan on being sleazy. He wouldn’t ever purposely try to lure Keith away from his beefy boyfriend. 

He kept telling himself maybe the feelings would fade, maybe he’d realize Keith wasn’t that great after all. But years had passed and he still felt the same. He was stuck. 

He got up from his chair after a few minutes to make sure Keith and Shiro had already driven away. Nothing more awkward than saying goodbye to someone then continuing to walk the same direction. 

The walk back up the hill to campus was filled with taking an introspective look at his feelings. By the time he reached his dorm he still didn’t have any answers. His room was a small single, just enough space for himself. He’d requested to have his own room instead of share with a roommate this year. Too much grief to deal with. 

He closed the door behind him as he was still thinking about Keith. Lance was sure he would end up spending eternity alone just watching others be happy. He turned his TV on to one of his shows and sat down in his lounge chair. He pulled out his phone, ready to scroll down Twitter, and unlocked the screen. 

The video from before was still paused at the moment he’d stopped. His eyes widened. “Oh duh!” he exclaimed to himself, speaking aloud. “How did I forget?”

He was always forgetting. It’s why he almost always managed to miss the live stream of his videos and had to watch them on his own time. The account updated pretty sporadically, giving only a short notice of when he was going to go live, so Lance had troubles making sure he was watching at that moment. He’d seen a couple of them live, however. It was... exhilarating. 

He turned the TV up louder to drown out any noises that might make their way to the hall. He clicked on the fullscreen button and flipped his phone sideways now that he was securely alone. He turned the volume up and hit play. 

The beautiful, face-covered camboy lifted himself up off the ground by his knees, his ass slowly pulling away from the vibrator below. He let out short, panting gasps with slight whines in between them. So slight but very present; Lance felt his pants get tighter from his voice alone. He undid his pants button and slid down his jeans and boxers enough to let his dick out comfortably. He held in his hand and tried to match the rhythm of the video. Maybe he could pretend he was the one fucking him instead of that vibrator. Maybe he could pretend he was fucking Keith.

The man in the video started moving faster, panting harder, taking more effort to slam himself down like gravity wasn’t working well enough to satisfy him. He gave up on words for a few minutes as he pounded the thick shaft of the vibrating cock. Lance kept pace, stroking himself to the video, trying his hardest to pretend he was there.

At one point during the video the male placed his arms behind his back and used only his hips to raise him up and down, bouncing on the vibrator faster and faster until he let out a loud, histrionic “Please! Fuck me!”

That was it for Lance. He dropped his phone by his side and quickly reached for some toilet paper from the roll sitting next to his bed but it was too late. He cleaned off his other hand with the paper. That was a little too fast for his liking. 

He sat there exposed and blank minded for a moment waiting for the rest of the erection to go away. He could still hear the guy moaning away. He picked his phone back up and paused the video. The track bar showed it wasn’t even half way over. Lance felt both excited by the fact there was more to come, and also disappointed there was so much left and he’d already blown his load. Oh well, it’s not like he wouldn’t be ready to go again in just a little bit. 

Lance scrolled down to find the comment section, then signed into his profile to leave his feedback. He typed in what he thought would be encouraging for someone who did camming.

blue_leo: started watching earlier but had 2 pause because i was in public and that ass is way 2 powerful!! nearly made me drop dead!!! JK! i havent finished yet but u bet im gonna be coming back to his one for a while!

Lance re-read his words. They were blunt but honest. He didn’t think he would be offended at his lack of subtlety though. He hit send, then scrolled down to read other comments and see if there were any trolls trying to harass him. It was a pretty common occurrence if you were popular. This account only had around forty subscribers so the antagonizing comments were more uncommon. 

There were 94 in total, most from the live stream. Lance didn’t think he’d be the first one. Even if most of his videos didn’t have blue_leo comments at the top he was probably still his biggest fan. He scrolled through the comments glancing over them. Mostly just people saying they were horny, they’d like to fuck him, donating money, and requesting him to do things with certain toys/vibrators. There were a couple of seriously rude troll comments but they were being ignored so he left them alone. 

Not much else happened the rest of the night until Lance was getting ready for bed. Already feeling the desire again he pulled out his phone and found the video. Still logged in from before there was a notification bobble at the top. Lance clicked on it questioningly. It was a reply. 

Lance let out a partial gasp. He loved it when he replied to him. It didn’t happen every time but it happened often enough. It excited him that he was a real person out there somewhere. Maybe he’d met other people who did stuff like this in their secret spare time. 

Lance had had a long day, complete with unrequited pining. Also having to see Shiro face to face. It was weighing on him. The entire Keith situation was too much to think about right now. All he wanted to do was read the comment and finish his video. Keith was going to have to take the back seat in his mind while he took in the beautiful camboy’s reply in all its glory. 

guardian-of-fire: I’m really glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy it as many time as your heart desires ;)

guardian-of-fire: and I hope you’re excited, I’ve got something big planned for my next one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise..! it was Keith!  
> but if u had basic knowledge of the fic before u read it (like the tags..) then you knew all a long who it was lmao


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a beautiful home with a beautiful boyfriend that he loves very much. So why does he still feel like something's missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UPDATE: CHAPTER 3 IS TAKING LONGER BECAUSE I _FUCKED_ THE TIME LINE HERE SO I AM TRYING TO SALVAGE ANY SENSE THIS CAN POSSIBLY MAKE, also I'm revising some later chapters and increasing the story length so there's that**  
>  \--  
> Hey! Took a little longer than a week but we here!  
> also, im so sorry. I legit thought this was going to be a short chapter but it is actually twice as long as chap 1....  
> Small warning:  
> ******THIS IS A SHEITH CENTRIC CHAPTER*******  
> If Sheith is not your thing then maybe skip this one and wait until Chapter 3! There's not much mention of Lance in this chapter (I had to use it to establish living arrangements/relationships/basically anything thats going to contrast the endgame)
> 
> Also, pls yall send blessings to monsternights again for keeping my dumbass in check thru proofreading (shes also got some good saucy fics if ur looking for some *eyes*)

Three and a half hours. That’s how long it took Shiro to settle on a dark gray three seater with twill fabric to place in the living room. Keith followed him all over the warehouse gently trying to guide him towards a purchase but Shiro had to be absolutely sure they were getting the right one. Keith swears they sauntered down every aisle in the store and it ended with them getting the first couch they saw when they got there anyway. 

They had gotten the delivery planned out and finally returned to the car when Keith’s phone rang out a short jingle; it was a text message. Shiro was still going on about he was happy with their purchase while Keith crammed his hand in his front pocket to retrieve his phone before he buckled his seatbelt. 

It was Katie Holt, their neighbor who also watched Kosmo when they weren’t at home. She went to the same university as them but was hardly ever on campus because she only took online courses. Keith guessed she was uncomfortable around large groups of people because she never went out but she never seemed asocial speaking face to face. She was a couple years younger than Keith but was also a junior. Keith thought she was pretty much a technological genius. She also lived a few doors down and had a dog of her own. Shiro was nervous of getting a pup-sitter that didn’t abide by Kosmos behavior training, but he was the one that actually asked her if she wouldn’t mind watching him. Shiro thought her dog was a good role model for their young wolf. 

The text was a picture message. It was a snapshot of Kosmo sitting very patiently staring up a bowl in Katie’s hand. Keith was glad she was following Kosmo’s diet schedule even though they had been gone longer than they were supposed to. Keith had made sure to message her as soon as he realized their trip was going to take longer than anticipated. She said she didn’t mind and Keith doubted there was any lie. She had a soft spot for animals. 

“Aw,” the noise was forced out of Keith as he looked at his well behaved pup. “Kosmo’s such a good boy.” 

Shiro started the car’s engine and glanced over at Keith who had angled his phone so he could see. A smile broke through his lips as he too looked proudly at the photo. “Katie really is a godsend. Did you tell her we were on our way?” He turned his attention back in front of him.

“Not yet. I was going to.” Keith typed away a quick response telling her they would be there shortly. Shiro set out on their way home.

The sun was starting to hang low in the west sky and was sending lots of long, highly contrasting shadows across the roads and fields of dried up grass in the valley. The sun wouldn’t set for a couple more hours but the temperature was already ahead of the game. The climate inside the car happened to be comfortable by coincidence, usually Keith found it to be either too cold or sweltering. The weather was changing though, soon Keith would be missing the heat. 

They had been waiting to turn left out of the parking lot for a few minutes. _Must be the tail-end of rush hour,_ Keith thought to himself. Keith hated driving in rush hour. It wasn’t because he was a bad driver, it was because everybody else was a bad driver. Keith had personally had too many close calls for auto accidents that were other people’s faults. He purposely planned his schedule around traffic and tried not to go anywhere around that time. Sometimes it was inevitable in which he usually made Shiro drive. 

Keith’s phone was still in his hands when a thought popped into his mind. It had been a while since he checked for feedback. He pressed the power button to wake up the screen and traced in his pattern password. He flipped through the pages until he found the internet browser and opened it up. 

He angled his phone subtly away from Shiro, trying not to call attention to it. Shiro was focused on the road however so Keith wasn’t worried about him noticing. The browser opened up to the last tab he had open on his phone. A special website that Keith visited and uploaded content to. He had just streamed a video a couple of night ago and he was keeping his eye on its ratings. 

The top of the website showed his login name, guardian-of-fire. Next to it there was a red bobble showing him he had six new notifications. He tapped on them to see what they were. As his phone loaded his stomach churned. A mix of excitement and anxiety swirled around inside of him. It happened whenever he got any kind of feedback. He looked forward to the comments where people would praise him and beg him for more. He knew there would be bad ones too. Negative comments were the only part he didn’t enjoy. He tried not to let them occupy his time and instead usually deleted them off his content. 

Keith had been busy with school and the couch situation that he hadn’t checked on his new video since he ended his stream two nights ago. Since then he’d gotten one new subscription, two donation notices, and three new comments. The comments were his favorite part and were also the most nerve wracking so he wanted to get them out of the way first. 

The first one was from an unfamiliar user called urMybae259 and it was posted to his newest video. All of the comments were in fact. The comment by urMybae259 was mostly full of heart emojis, followed by some peaches and tongues. There was a short “yooooo this was hella hot!” sunk in between the graphics. Keith wished his followers would leave him more tantalizing feedback, tease him a little. He still loved every comment that came through, though. _Give him some emojis back,_ Keith thought. He liked to try to respond to everyone. He usually matched their level of effort for commenting. 

He opened the emoji keyboard and threw some winking faces in there with some hearts and a thank you. _Good enough._

He went back to the notification menu to read the other comments. The next one down was also on his latest video. His eyes started skimming the words written. “eww what the fuck is wrong with you you stupid used up slut! You should go--”

Keith’s eyes abandoned the rest of the post and promptly threw the comment in the technological trash can. Keith never understood the comments like this. They came to a live video porn site and left comments on performers’ videos letting them know how disgusting they thought they were. Keith thought it was disgusting on their part to purposely seek out something they knew they found uncomfortable or gross, just so they could tell the people into it they needed to stop or even worse. Some of the comments were playfully mean, like it was their kink. However, ones like these were meant to do nothing but degrade in a way that was far from sexy. 

He clicked back to see the last comment. It was from earlier that day, just a couple hours ago actually. It was a username he recognized. There were lots of other comments from them on his other videos. He read through the comment happily, knowing it was left by a fan. 

blue_leo: started watching earlier but had 2 pause because i was in public and that ass is way 2 powerful!! nearly made me drop dead!!! JK! i havent finished yet but u bet im gonna be coming back to his one for a while!

Keith almost grinned on the outside but consciously stopped himself. He didn’t want to give Shiro any ideas of what he was looking at. blue_leo was an account that started following him about a year ago. They were always super positive when it came to his videos. They didn’t usually donate anything to Keith’s stream account but he still enjoyed the attention all the same. 

Keith wasn’t sure what to say back to a comment like that so he typed whatever flirty reply he could think of. 

guardian-of-fire: I’m really glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy it as many time as your heart desires ;)

He got a slight jolt of excitement. He liked to imagine maybe he was telling the truth and he really would watch his video over and over. He had a surprise for blue_leo and all of guardian-of-fire’s subscribers, though. Shiro’s work was sending him away again for the second time this month, twice in the same week. This was something that was unusual; only happening three times a year. Keith wanted to do something special in his absence. 

Keith thought maybe it was a good time to start hinting at his new stream so he typed up another reply for blue_leo. 

guardian-of-fire: and I hope you’re excited, I’ve got something big planned for my next one!

Keith backtracked to the rest of the notifications. Looking at the donation bar he realized this newest video had officially earned him the most money out of all his others. It wasn’t the most he’d made while live, but people kept donating after the stream ended. 

_Nice..._ Keith trailed on in his mind. _I wonder if I can break that this weekend..._

Breaking donation records wasn’t usually what he paid attention to. Keith enjoyed the extra cash of course but the stream donations weren’t necessary. Shiro made more than enough money in his position with his degree. Keith asked him a billion times what his job description was and every time Keith managed to not fully understand. If anybody asked Keith what Shiro did he just told them he worked for an aerospace engineering company, and his job was to fly around and check in with the different project managers. He was pretty sure Shiro would tell him once again that it that was wrong but it was as good of a guess as Keith could muster. 

All he knew was Shiro flew to a different state (of the five in his region) every month, then three times a year they had a big managers meeting where everyone traveled, not just Shiro. 

Keith had been so absorbed in the comments to his video on his phone that he didn’t realize he’d been drying out the atmosphere, filling it with an almost tense aura. It wasn’t until Shiro spoke that he snapped out of it. 

“Are you mad it took us three hours to pick a couch, baby?” Shiro glanced at him, quickly delivering an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, can I make it up to you later?” his grin grew. 

Keith wasn't mad at all but he could pretend to be if it was going to get him special treatment. Keith had maybe been slightly irritated while they were in the store but he'd started to think about how Shiro only wanted their selection to be perfect. Shiro always had to make sure he made the right decision. Keith loved that part of his personality. Never once had he ever felt regret letting Shiro make a decision. 

“You sure can,” Keith answered his question. “but you'll have to try really hard.” Keith held out the vowel syllables in the last two words for emphasis. He gave Shiro a flirtatious side smile when he glanced at him again. 

Shiro cracked his own smile and removed his right hand from the steering wheel to place it on Keith's thigh. Keith put his hand on top of Shiro’s and used his other hand to close out of the app on his phone and set it down. 

Shiro had no idea what Keith did on the internet. At least Keith didn't think he did. He'd never said anything so Keith just assumed he never found anything. Keith wished he could tell him, but he's not sure how he would react. _Hey babe, I like having strangers on the internet watch me masturbate and tell me how to fuck myself_. Somehow Keith doubted it would he a very organic conversation. 

Keith was also afraid of what Shiro might infer from his internet activities. Would he think Keith was dissatisfied in their relationship? He wasn’t. It wasn’t that Keith wanted anybody else to touch him or that he desired anybody else. It was just fun. It was thrilling. Having someone watching him online produced such a sensation Keith didn’t know how to describe. He felt a little embarrassed, a little degraded, and a lot turned on. The fact that people only watched him through the camera and weren’t physically present did away a lot of the anxiety for Keith. He didn’t know if he’d feel safe or in control if someone was actually seated in front of him watching him, telling him what to do. 

Unless it was Shiro. But that was a given. 

Shiro’s hand had been subtly moving up Keith’s inner thigh, finding a comfortable home to rest very close to his groin. After walking around the store for hours Keith could tell even Shiro had gotten bored, and he definitely wasn't hiding how much of a mood he was in for some fun. He could see it in the glint in his eyes, he definitely wanted Keith as soon as possible. Too bad they were still driving. 

Keith grinned as he over at the beauty in the driver’s seat. His hair was extra dark right now in the low light, but the small amount of platinum hairs that peppered the crop were highlighted by the occasional sunbeam whenever they were struck directly. Keith watched them play a disappearing game as they turned directions on the road and the remaining sunlight shone through the windows, stretching as far as it was going to before it set behind the mountain. The old scar across his nose was faded in the shadows, staying muted even when illuminated in the low light. 

Sitting there admiring him Keith was filled with so much love for his boyfriend. To be honest, Keith didn’t start camming just because he wanted the thrill. He didn’t start doing this until Shiro had to start leaving him for an entire weekend every month, sometimes twice. He'd missed him. He still does when he leaves. The first stream had been filled with him fantasizing that Shiro was still at home fucking him instead of him being all alone. He had had to bite his fist to stop from calling out his name a couple times.

Shiro had been the light of Keith’s life for the past five years. They’d met in high school. Keith had moved homes again and had to transfer out of his regular school district. He’d been a moody teenager, and understandably so. He didn’t make any friends for months; except for Shiro. Shiro was a year ahead of him and was the only person to make him feel welcome when he got there. Keith spent over a year falling for him, trying to convince himself it was nothing more than a crush, then realizing that was a lie. He’d told Shiro about his feelings by accident. Shiro had been teasing him over some prank he pulled on Keith around Halloween in Keith’s second year. He’d gotten him to take a bite out of a “caramel apple” that turned out to be a caramel onion. Shiro had tears in his eyes from laughter and asked Keith, jokingly, why he bothered to put up with him. Keith casually threw out a “the things we do for love” line as if it wasn’t the first time he’d mentioned his feelings. He remembers his mouth moving even though his mind was telling him to abort, seemingly unable to stop. After that Shiro had stopped laughing and asked him to clarify, staring at him and waiting with earnest and suspenseful dark grey eyes. He kissed him behind the back doors to the lunch room. Then Shiro teased him about his onion breath. 

Shiro wasn't too much of a prankster anymore. He still loved to joke around with Keith, but most of the pranks ceased after his graduation and he moved onto a more professional chapter in his life. He was still plenty lighthearted. 

Keith had moved on to admiring his strong, angled jawline, eyeing him deliciously, when Shiro drove straight past their house. Keith started to move to say something when he remembered Kosmo. _Oh, yeah_. Looks like he’d have to wait to have Shiro just a little longer. 

They followed the neighborhood road to the end and followed the bend around to the north. Shiro pulled the car off to the side of the asphalt. Katie’s house was lit up on the inside and Keith could see someone standing in front of the window, silhouetted, but blocked by a curtain. 

Keith clicked off his seatbelt and opened the door, swiveling his legs out onto to stand on the curb. Shiro got out as well and came around the front of the car to meet Keith on the other side. They walked up over the overgrown grass to the door together and gave a soft knock. 

The shadow moved from the window and the noise of a deadbolt being unlocked followed a few moments later. Then the door open and Katie was there with a smile. So was Kosmo and so was Katie’s dog. Keith wasn’t sure what his name was as Katie had an immeasurable amount of nicknames for him. 

“Look who it is!” She sang in a pitch higher than usual, feigning excitement. “It’s your daddies, Kosmo!”

The young wolf was wagging his tail excitedly and had started rapidly dancing at Keith’s feet. Keith bend down to give him some love. 

“Good boy! Good job not jumping up!” He unintentionally copied Katie’s tone of speaking to the animal. 

Katie smiled down at them. “We worked on that again today. I think he’s starting to get it. We also practiced other tricks, but mostly just working on patience.” 

Katie’s dog lost interest in the visitors quickly and went to go lay down on his small bed. Kosmo turned, questioning what the much older canine was doing, then turn his attention back to Keith. He gave him a few short licks on the cheek before Keith ruffled his ears with both hands, gave him a smooch, and stood back up. Shiro and Keith stepped completely inside the house and shut the door. The living room had one small couch, a simple chair that was past its prime, and a table that had a bag of dog treats sat upon it. 

“We’re so sorry that we were so late today,” Shiro started his apology right on cue. “It shouldn’t happen again.” 

“It’s no problem. Did you get your couch? Or something?” Katie listened for Shiro’s reply. Keith’s text just specified furniture so it was a lucky guess on her part. Shiro explained to her that they did find one, but it wouldn’t be at their house until the delivery came tomorrow. They continued on with their casual conversation, changing subjects to school and Shiro’s upcoming trip, until a loud growl from Shiro’s stomach interrupted them. 

Keith let out a small laugh. “I guess we should probably get going, we need to figure out what to do for dinner.” He looked at Shiro expectantly. Shiro nodded. 

“Yes, we do.” He smiled at Katie. “Thanks again for waiting so long.”

“Of course! Kosmo’s always welcome.” she replied with a smile. She gave her mid thighs a quick tap with her hands, signaling to Kosmo. “Come say goodbye, boy!”

Kosmo’s ears perked up and he happily obliged to her command. With his tail wagging, he excitedly found his way to Katie’s feet and stood up on his back paws. Raising his paws upward, Katie grabbed ahold of one paw to steady him and scratched behind his ears with her other hand. Even though the wolf wasn’t full grown he still stretched a considerable amount off the ground when he stood up. Especially against Katie’s short, petite frame. It was evident that she was expecting the wolf’s weight because she didn’t even stagger. After a moment Kosmo had enough and put all four paws back on the ground. Katie stroked him a few more times before she offered him a final goodbye. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, boy. You guys have a good night!” Her brown eyes trailed back to look at Shiro and Keith. Shiro clarified that he would be off work tomorrow and therefore Kosmo would stay at home. She tucked some of the hair that was crowding her face back behind her ear and wished Shiro luck on his upcoming meeting. “Oh right, well I hope you have fun on your trip, Shiro. Fly safe.” 

Shiro gave her a sincere smile and wished her a good night as well. Keith reached down and looped his fingers around Kosmo’s collar and opened the front door again. Kosmo didn’t usually dash out into the road without them but with the sun setting Keith wasn’t going to take any chances. Once again, everyone else was a bad driver. 

Kosmo was excited to get in the car. Keith didn’t know if he thought they were going home, or if he thought they were going to a park or somewhere else. Either way he didn’t think Kosmo would care, he always seemed happy just being with them.

The drive home was quick and lasted literally seconds. Keith grabbed his bag out of the back seat and approached the entrance of their house. He unlocked the door and Kosmo bounded in, happy to finally be home after a long day. Shiro followed behind him and closed and relocked their door for safety. Keith slipped his shoes off and followed the wolf through the house and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to ponder what they should have for dinner when he felt Shiro’s arms reach around his chest, enveloping him. He felt the rest of his body press close to his own. 

“What is this? We should probably eat first, I heard your stomach growl.” Keith lectured him playfully. 

“I know, I know,” Shiro repeated while turning his head to lay on Keith’s shoulder. “I just wanna hold you.” 

Keith’s smile was a force of its own, acting by its own will. “Alright, but we really need to eat something.”

Shiro’s head lifted off of him but his arms remained. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. I said I’d make it up to you, didn’t it?” He moved his hands so they slid down and rested on Keith’s hips. A very slight tug from his arms signaled to Keith how badly Shiro wanted him right there. But Keith knew Shiro was just psyching himself up for what was to come later. 

“Alright, but don’t think that’s going to be all you have to do.” Keith teased him. “I expect some sort of surprise afterwards. Your choice.” Keith knew it wasn’t going to be a surprise, he knew he was going to bang him. He could hardly wait. 

Shiro let out a short, breathy laugh. “Go sit down, okay, baby?” His arms released him and Keith spun around to give him a small kiss. Shiro grinned. “I’ll let you know when the food’s ready.”

Keith nodded, ran his eyes up and down Shiro’s body a couple times (savouring him), and left the kitchen. There had been several times in the beginning of living together that Shiro had offered to cook something for Keith and he’d declined. Keith said no because he didn’t want to be an inconvenience and it took Shiro sitting him down and telling him he liked making him meals to get him to change his answer. Keith never wanted Shiro to think he had to, but if he sincerely wanted to then Keith wasn’t going to stop him. Now, of course, he knew it was one of Shiro’s many ways of showing his love for him.

Keith went and sat down on the white couch that would be moving out of the room soon. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he found something acceptable to watch. It wasn’t very entertaining so he pulled his phone out. The time was 7:48pm. Keith wondered what time Shiro’s dinner would be finished. 

Keith was alone so he thought it would be a good time to check his guardian-of-fire account again. Not that he expected there to be any new notifications. Sometimes he just liked to look at his views and comments that he’d gotten. Sometimes he liked to watch himself. 

There was no notification bobble at the top this time. Keith clicked on his profile and looked at the collection of videos he’d been producing. There was about a dozen now and Keith thought it looked like a real legit account, finally. There was a noise, a shift of weight behind Keith, and his adrenaline shot up. He exited the app quickly. Keith tried to casually glance behind him as not to seem suspicious. It was just Kosmo. 

Keith let out a sigh, deflating his lungs with relief. The wolf made his way around the couch and hopped up to sit next to Keith. He placed his hand on his head and pet him. This was probably a sign that Keith shouldn’t jinx himself by looking at camboy stuff while Shiro was home. 

Ten minutes went by and the house started to fill with the smell of garlic and onions. Kosmo had gotten bored of sitting on the couch and left. Keith’s stomach started to rumble, demanding food. Keith tried to remember if he even ate that day, then he remembered his lunch with Lance. _Oh yeah, I had that pizza and garlic bread._ So much garlic today. He wasn’t really complaining. 

Thinking about lunch today made Keith feel a little bad. He’d basically blew Lance off this upcoming weekend. Shiro was leaving on Friday morning to get to the airport. He told Lance he was going to clean the house and keep Kosmo company but that was only half true. This weekend Keith wanted to record his longest, naughtiest video. He’d been feeling extra motivated to go longer, harder, faster than before. Keith wasn’t sure if his expectations were going to hold true in reality but he was going to try. 

Keith had three days to figure out what could make this stream extra special, not by just making it last longer. Keith had already brainstormed ideas. First of all he had some new accessories to try out. Some were smaller toys, some were fashion pieces. One tail on a buttplug was requested a while ago on his account, but he’d only just bought it recently. He had a wishlist of vibartors and other kinky toys tied to his camboy account so his subscribers could buy him dirty things but nobody ever did. He’d had an idea to use one of Shiro’s belts to restrain his arms for added visuals. He had toys that stuck to the floor so it wouldn’t be too hard. He just needed to make sure Shiro didn’t take the braided belt with him on his trip. There were lots of other sexy things that Keith could think of to do but they required another person to be present. He planned on watching a few of the more popular accounts and see if there was something he could draw inspiration from, hopefully he could find something in time. 

Lance would have to wait until Keith was finished with his stream to play video games. _It should all work out,_ Keith thought. _Lance has classes Friday morning anyway._

Keith made a plan in his head. First, either tomorrow or the next day, he was going to post a teaser video. Not just a passing comment about his upcoming stream but a short video where he was literally going to tease himself on camera. He thought the day after tomorrow was probably best so he didn’t have to try and hide from Shiro while he made the short video. Second, it was research time. He needed to find something spicer for his stream. Third, after Shiro left on Friday morning he was going to need to set up the spare room for the video. It was pretty easy, all he needed to do was pull out the box of toys and such and set up his webcam. After that then it would be go time. Most of Keith’s videos lasted around forty-five minutes. Keith was aiming to spend a total of three hours teasing, dancing, begging, and finally fucking himself on various toys. He knew he was going to have to spread out the activities. At first he thought he should ascend from one part to the other but the thought didn't seem practical in his mind. He was probably going to have to switch back and forth between teasing and masturbating so he and his subscribers didn’t get bored. 

Keith heard some weight shift behind him again and turned around to see Shiro standing behind him. He was wearing an apron. Only an apron. 

Keith’s lips cracked to form a smile. This was the only time Shiro ever wore an apron. He didn’t even actually cook with it on; being sexy was the sole purpose Shiro bought it for. Keith found it both hilarious and a turn on. _Shit, he really does know me better than I know myself._ He wasn’t sure if he got it for Keith, or if he got it for himself. Either way it made someone happy. Definitely Keith. 

Keith turned the rest of his body to face the back of the couch and got up on his knees so he was level with Shiro who was standing behind the furniture piece. He reached out and placed a hand on his right, extremely muscled arm. His bicep was extremely firm, the definition was always so nicely sculpted. Keith wondered how he managed to stay in such amazing shape by just working out at home. They had a couple of hand weights to work with but nothing too heavy. It seemed like Shiro’s body knew it was always meant to be jacked. 

“Is this my snack before dinner? I wouldn’t want to spoil my appetite.” Keith said whimsically while placing his other hand around Shiro’s backside. Keith’s eyes looked back at Shiro’s arm, then they traced upwards past his shoulder (in his nudity it showed a long reaching scar from years ago), and settled on his collarbone which was delectably protruding away from his neck. Keith wanted to venture his gaze further but the light colored fabric of the apron was blocking the best part of the view. 

“Actually, babe, this is  my snack before dinner.” Shiro put a heavy emphasis on the ‘my’. He took a few steps around the couch and got in front of it. Keith rotated to follow, watching his bare ass, then placed his hands back on his body. Shiro’s hands found their way to Keith’s lower cheeks and lifted him off his knees only to place him back down, now sitting, on the couch. It was such a fluid movement, every touch from Shiro seemed ethereal. 

Shiro got down on his knees on the floor and leaned forward to press his weight against Keith for a moment. Keith smiled greatly as Shiro pulled him the rest of the way down to meet him for a kiss, deep and careful at first, then progressed into a steamy and slightly forceful makeout session. Every time Shiro pressed into him slightly harder than usual Keith felt his desire reach a new level. They continued while Shiro’s hands slid down over Keith’s shirt-hidden abs and tugged at the waistband of his pants. After playing with him for a few moments he undid the button and zipper that was holding Keith’s pants in place. Shiro pulled them down his thighs by the pockets and Keith lifted up his backside to make it easier. A few more strip actions later and Keith’s bottom half was exposed. 

Shiro smiled has he carefully spread Keith’s legs apart and was face to face with his hardening cock. He wasted no time holding him and taking him in his mouth, starting to tease the head with the tip of his tongue. His other hand was placed on his thigh and was rubbing small, distracted circles with his thumb. 

Keith felt a jolt which made his leg buck up ever so slightly. He’d been waiting for this for hours and he was finally touching him. Keith reached his arms out to place on top of Shiro’s head, ready to grab a handful. He wove his fingers between the longest of Shiro’s black hairs and gave them a slight tug as Shiro moved onto stroking the shaft with his lips as he moved back and forth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, then opened his mouth and used the broad side of his tongue to lick the remaining length of dick until he pulled it out of his mouth. 

Keith’s leg muscles trembled involuntarily as he felt Shiro’s tongue leave the tip of his well stimulated penis. 

“What do you want, huh, baby?” Shiro eyed him while he gave him another excessive tongue trace. “Do you want me to take you? Or are you hoping to have me however you like?” 

Keith smirked at him. He loved it when Shiro tried to be flirty. If he spoke like this to him all the time he might have laughed at him, but having Shiro ask him what he wanted to do to him (or what he wanted to have done to him) was suited perfectly for the situation. _Shiro on his knees in an apron asking me exactly how I want it.._ A fragmented thought echoed in his brain. He couldn’t think of anything better. 

Shiro put his mouth back on Keith’s cock and slid downward. Keith was fully erect now; the stimulation stiffening him to a rock hard state. Shiro placed his hand at the base of his member and started to knead at his testicles, making sure not to leave any inch of Keith unattended. 

With the added touch Keith began to arch his back, straining his muscles. He relaxed himself for a moment before the sensation returned. He let out a panting huff that he’d tried to stifle. What did Keith want that night? He knew exactly what he wanted. 

“What do I want? Didn't you say you’d make it up to me tonight? Take care of me?” Keith moved his leg back in front and grazed his foot along the inside of Shiro’s thigh. 

“I did say that.” Shiro confirmed. Keith pushed the bottom of the apron to the side to look down at Shiro’s nude body. Having had none of the stimulation himself he was only half hard. Even though his cock wasn’t fully erect it was still huge. The length wasn’t anything ridiculous, but the girth was what Keith found irresistible. Shiro’s dick was the second thickest thing he’d had inside of him, next to an absurdly big toy Keith owned. He eyed his partially flaccid member. That won't do. 

Shiro began to dip back down to continue with his show but Keith had other ideas. 

“Wait, it's what I want tonight, right?” Keith interrupted and Shiro stopped looking back up at him. Keith reached out and caressed the side of Shiro’s beautiful face and continued. “Well, I want that big, fat cock of yours down my throat like, yesterday.” 

It would be foolish to say that Keith didn’t like the fellacio performance from Shiro. He loved everything about it, from the tongue movements, to his hands, right down to the very being who was performing it. But if Keith had to choose between never blowing Shiro again, or never having Shiro blow him, he would suck Shiro’s dick every day of his life in celebration of his choice. Shiro’s huge cock was almost big enough to satisfy him. Keith loved it of course, but sometimes he felt like he needed more, needed to be fuller. Too bad he didn’t have two Shiros. If he could suck his cock while also being pounded from behind he would probably acsend to a new errotic high and never come down. Keith recognized how wild and deranged his thoughts were but they only made him more lustful. He’d pondered the idea of a threesome but was embarrassed and afraid to bring it up. 

Shiro let out a small laugh over Keith’s upfront crudeness and Keith saw him start to blush. _Was that too much?_ Keith moved to the edge of the couch and moved his hands around to hold onto Shiro’s ass. “Well? Wanna trade places?” 

“Oh, I don’t think I have a choice. If that’s what my lover demands.” Shiro stood enthusiastically to his feet and sat down in the space next to Keith as Keith himself switched places onto the floor. Keith pulled his long sleeve shirt up over his head, finally freeing him from the last of his clothing. His own body was toned but lean, definitely not as desirable as Shiro by Keith’s standards. Keith had a few types of guys he was attracted to and Shiro checked quite a few boxed under both his personality and physical preferences. 

Keith gave Shiro one last upwards glance before his head disappeared underneath the fabric of the apron. There Keith was face to head with Shiro’s genitalia. He lifted it up with his left hand and gave it one long, lascivious drag of his tongue. _Go time._

Keith started flicking his tongue back and forth at the tip and teased it around his corona; where the head connected to the shaft. He heard Shiro let out a small gasp, then try to catch his breath. Keith loved it. The noises he made were proof of his effect on Shiro. It was captivating being able to make Shiro respond like he did. Keith always aimed to drive him wild even with his smallest of movements. Keith continued dancing his tongue along the engorging cock in front of him and decided it was time to tempt Shiro further. He raised his ass up off of the ground and gently swayed back and forth enticingly. Keith felt Shiro’s hand move down his back then stop short of his entrance, reaching as far as it would go. Shiro let out a small grunt and scooted his hips closer to the edge of the cushion, moving closer to Keith and giving his arm a longer reach. 

Keith stopped with his frantic tongue action and instead began to suck, hanging his lips against the head of the now entirely erect penis. He suctioned the tip and released it, almost like he was dramatically and seductively sucking on a lollipop. He felt Shiro’s hand remove itself for a moment then return wet with saliva. His palm gilded further down his backside, sliding down his crack until his digits finally reached his eager hole. Even being without touch it still spasmed, anticipating what’s to come. 

Shiro took one large finger and began to gently massage the opening. Keith relaxed his muscles as Shiro played with him. Under the apron Keith had turned it up a notch. He was furiously bobbing his head up and down the first half of Shiro’s length, slathering his tongue along the underside. Shiro’s hand tensed slightly as he slowly pushed one finger inside of Keith. With barely his fingertip in him Shiro applied more pressure inward, the saliva dripping from his hand lubricating as much as it could. Keith pushed back in the opposite direction, encouraging him deeper. His finger was big but it wasn’t difficult to to get further inside. With more massaging and stretching Keith started to writhe; he needed more. Shiro, seeming to sense Keith’s desires, sidled another finger down by the first and began forcing that one in too. Keith, with a dick still in his mouth, let out an involuntary groan. _Hurry up..._ He thought impatiently. 

By the time the second finger was firmly buried in his ass Keith knew he was losing himself in the lust. He removed his lips from the shaft of Shiro’s dick and tilted the extremely large looking cock upward with his hand, allowing him to pay attention to every lewd part of Shiro. He leaned forward and tiled his head sideways. Using his tongue he caressed one of his testicles, pulling it into his mouth and giving them a hard tug with suction. He used his other hand to massage small circles on the underside of his cock, keeping most of the action on his balls at the moment. Shiro stumbled over his words, his sentence and his reaction sounds fighting for dominance in his throat. “Fuck I... Keith...”

Keith knew Shiro knew he wasn’t anywhere near finished. 

Keith dazzled his balls for a minute, making sure they were feeling included in the party, then turned his attention back to the large, stiff member. Keith let Shiro’s cock fall on his face as he pulled away. He turned his head toward the end of the length, once again giving it a long taste with his tongue. He took Shiro back between his lips and twisted his head a couple times around his dick while preparing to take in the rest of him. 

Shiro, who had been gently feeling around inside of Keith, started to raise his fingers out, then pushed them back in slowly at first. Keith took a deep breath and dove the rest of the way in. He forced Shiro’s cock to the back of his throat, then farther. He continued swallowing it, opening his throat up, until his nose came nuzzled in the trimmed black hairs that decorated Shiro’s pelvic area. Keith heard Shiro exhale sharply, like he had been waiting for this. He felt his body shift slightly, and Keith guessed and pictured him throwing his head back. 

Keith barely had time to relish in what he was doing to Shiro before Shiro’s fingers started getting more vigorous and more sporadic in movements. Keith tried to let out a moan, but the vibration was interrupted by the meaty member sticking down his throat. Instead, only the noise of a cough and spurting saliva came out. _A cock in my throat and fingers fucking my ass..._ If there was one thing Keith really wanted it was to watch Shiro fuck him. Either in a mirror, or on camera, Keith would be so aroused he would die. Keith continued sucking down Shiro, again and again, twisting his head back and forth for maximum stimulation. He must have been making desperate choking noises because Shiro spoke the first coherent sentence since he’d sat down. 

“Are you okay? Be careful down there...” Shiro made another groan, short and sweet. 

Keith figured he should take his advice, he might end up in a dangerous situation if he only listened to his own dominating lewd desires. He emptied his throat removing the angrily shaded length. He let out a gasp and breathed in and watched the colors around him regain some vibrance. _Oh, maybe I SHOULD take it easy._ It was hard for him to concentrate on other things when he was lost in a cloud of horniess and desire. He was glad Shiro was there to keep a level head and keep him safe. 

Keith returned to licking him outside of his mouth. Shiro had been finger fucking him for a few minutes now, using the two large fingers to stretch and loosen his hole, preparing him for what was to come. Keith could tell by the insane stiffness of his cock that Shiro was close to coming undone, but it wasn’t quite time for that yet. Keith eased up on his activity and instead laid his head down on the couch between Shiro’s thighs. Keith began panting in sync with Shiro’s finger movements until Shiro stopped and removed them one a time. Keith raised his head up, the apron finally uncovering him, and looked at Shiro with a sultry glance. 

Shiro’s mouth was open, he was panting too. His eyebrows were furrowed, suggesting that he really had been close to coming. _Not a moment too soon._

His face was also a few shades of red from his blushing. Keith was surprised his body still had blood to spare at the moment. 

Shiro reached out to touch his face and directed him towards his own. His hand slipped around to the base of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hot and wet, it was sloppy and unorganized, but felt natural and animalistic. There was too much passion in play to think about kissing etiquette. Shiro ended the salacious kiss by biting onto Keith’s lower lip and gently pulling at it with his teeth. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Shiro asked him. Keith was so ready. 

“One second.” Keith stood to his feet. “Gotta grab the lube.” He went rapidly down the hallway and into the bedroom. Kosmo was laying on the bed and lifted his head to address Keith entering the room. He gave a passing ‘hey boy’ to him and located the bottle of lubricant sitting on the nightstand. He snagged it and briskly ran back to the living room. Shiro was right where he left him. 

Keith approached him, then teasingly rocked his hips back and forth as he took the last of his steps towards him. “God damn, Shiro, you look so...” He trailed off. 

Shiro smile broke out across his face again, the largest of the night. He let out a soft laugh. “Hurry, babe, I can’t wait to make today up to you.”

Keith cracked open the lube bottle and squeezed out a small amount into his hand, then reached around his backside. He handed the bottle off to Shiro who followed his actions, but instead slathered the jelly like liquid around his erect length. 

“All ready?” Keith finished his final preparation. 

Shiro gave him a chuckle first, then his response followed. “Oh yeah.”

Keith turned his back to face away from Shiro and almost sat down on him but kept himself hovering by the strength of his legs. He felt his dick fall between his cheeks, Shiro eager but waiting. Keith rubbed his ass along the tip of his length a couple times and let out a huff. 

Shiro gripped himself, leading his cock right underneath Keith, just waiting for one good push to get inside. Keith was glad he’d only put two fingers inside of him before so he could feel the full stretch of of him now. 

Keith slowly lowered himself a bit downward onto Shiro, feeling the tip of his voluptuous member enter him. Keith's opening stretched elastically around the wide head and he exhaled quickly. The feeling burned slightly, like straining muscles that were starting to ache. Keith pushed down farther, eventually taking the rest of the head inside of him. After the head got past the initial resistance of his muscles the rest of Shiro’s shaft began to easily disappear, being buried in Keith's ass. A long, breathy groan escaped from his lips as he continued to take Shiro’s rigid erection inside of him. The lube allowed him to continue sliding all the way down until he reached the base and had finally taken every inch Shiro had to give. Keith let out a low, deep, and animalistic growl. _Finally..._

Shiro’s hands found their way around to the front of Keith’s body. One hand came up to support his jaw, pulling him backwards; closer into him. The other hand found its way around to Keith’s still rock hard dick and began tamely stroking it. Keith raised himself up a small amount and let his opening tense, trying to hold him inside. He slid back down with ease, feeling just as pleasurable as the first insert. Keith repeated his actions. He started slowly at first so he could let himself get accustomed to Shiro’s girth, then he started moving more rapidly. Up and down, in and out, Shiro’s cock was stroking his insides again and again. Shiro’s hands played with Keith’s dick. His actions oscillated between fast and vigorous jerking to long, careful strides of his thumb down his boyfriend’s cock. 

This is how Keith wanted to be. A huge cock in his ass belonging to someone he loves and trusts, what could be better? _Another cock in my face._ The ravenous thought plagued his mind each time he reached this state. He just needed more, he needed another person to stand there and fuck his mouth while Shiro banged him, hard. Keith wasn’t sure how that could happen, would Shiro ever allow it? Would he have to pay someone? Or would he ask somebody he knew? He had choice of a friend in mind, but there’s no way Keith would ever bring it up to him. 

Keith had been so lost in his erotic desire stupor he hadn’t noticed until just barely that Shiro had been biting his ear from behind him, leaving soft teeth impressions and tugging lightly on his lobe. His mouth was so hot and humid it released steam into his ear as he breathed and spoke. “God babe... you feel so fucking good... You’re so fucking perfect.”

Keith was never sure if he was suppose to say thank you, or compliment him back on his dick, or whatever. He usually used it as a signal to pick up activity, so that’s what he did. He began grinding down on him faster, removing more of Shiro’s length than before, then slamming himself back down to the hilt. Keith could tell by his noises that Shiro was starting to approach the homestretch of the night. His whines and moans were less contained, crying out whenever they manifested the urge. Keith himself was seeing stars. His ass was swallowing every part of Shiro’s dick it encountered, filling him with such a burning excitement. He could feel it building in his chest, growing and becoming an electric sensation. 

Shiro let out a gasp, one that Keith recognized. He could have guessed the next words out his mouth. “Keith! Oh god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come...” 

“Yeah?” Keith managed to squeeze out between strained breaths. Shiro was still stroking Keith’s length over and over. “Come on, baby! Come for me?” They both knew it was a demand and not a request. 

Shiro was holding back. “Inside...?” 

He always asked. He knew Keith didn’t like to deal with the clean up but he also knew Keith loved the sensation. Keith always thought they should have decided at the beginning so it didn’t lull the eroticness. Either way, Keith was determined not to let it hinder the passionate and provocative atmosphere. 

“Yes!” He rang out enthusiastically. “Come inside me, please,” He gave a large emphasis on ‘please’ and started bouncing his ass faster on Shiro’s extremely swollen and stressed cock . “Fill me up, baby!”

That was all Shiro was waiting for. His hands left their previous stations on Keith’s body and instead moved to hold onto his hips, again that night. He grabbed a hold of him this time, not just lightly guiding him, and started to move with Keith’s bouncing motion. He moved his cock farther out each time only to send it gliding back into his lover. 

Shiro being close to coming was Keith’s favorite part. There was something about the last stretch that did something to Shiro. He became less careful, less reserved in his actions. It was almost like his mind had no other thoughts, no other worries than emptying his balls and satisfying his lustful hunger. He became animalistic, only seeking pleasure. Keith knew Shiro wouldn’t lose himself completely, if something went wrong he would still respond appropriately. But this self serving attitude that lead up to Shiro’s orgasms usually helped Keith reach his. 

Shiro had moved one of his arms up, reaching around to hold Keith’s chest in an effort to gain more control over his movement. His grip helped him raise Keith up again and again, his fingernails digging into Keith’s pale skin. 

“Keith!” Shiro called out his name as he forced him back to bottom out on his cock. Shiro’s arms pulled him tighter, closer to himself and he gasped, unable to hold himself back any longer. Keith felt him explode into him, erupting with a violent force. Keith could feel the liquid fill him up, continuing to stream out as he felt Shiro’s dick convulse inside of him. Keith rubbed his ass around in circles to add to the stimulation. 

Shiro exhaled forcefully while letting out a weak and disoriented ‘ahh’ sound. His thumbs were digging into Keith, holding him roughly in place. He pressed his face to the back of Keith’s neck and another whimper sound escaped his throat. He finally finished emptying his load of hot, oozing cum into Keith and relaxed his body. The grips from his hands loosened and fell down his body.

“Fuck, babe...” Shiro moved his hips underneath him. Keith was still burning having not had any release himself. He could feel Shiro’s erection starting to soften and he figured it was now or never. Shiro must have had the same thought because his arm muscles regained power and he started to stroke him again. With his dick slowly becoming flaccid again Keith didn’t think the position was going to give him justice. 

“On the floor,” he gasped out. “Quick.” He almost begged, still full. Shiro obliged and leaned forward, guiding Keith to the floor gently. If he wasn't holding onto him Keith might have fallen face first onto the carpet. Instead he laid him down in a very controlled manner so Keith was on all fours. Shiro curled his own body on top of his and resumed his hand job activity. The position was easier for Shiro to move his cock freely in and out of Keith’s over-stretched opening. Keith could feel cum inside of him serving as additional lubricant. He couldn’t see but he could imagine what it looked like. It make him even hotter, even hornier that before. He loved the roughness, the sloppiness of sex like this. He loved being a depraved cock hungry little slut. Especially for Shiro’s dick. 

With the combination of imagining the mess Shiro’s cum was creating, feeling his weight on top of him, his hand rapidly rubbing and stroking his length, plus still having Shiro in his ass was the end of him. Keith breathed out in a low whimper that slowly grew louder as small gasps interrupted him. The pounding motion from behind was messing with his voice box, causing him to stagger any cry that escaped. 

“Ah!” Keith was at the edge. Shiro pulled him up so his back was arched and his hands left the ground. He continued to pleasure Keith’s front while slamming himself into his back. He reached his free hand up to Keith’s throat and gave a firm squeeze on the sides, blocking the blood flow. This was something Keith asked him for often when he was near an orgasm. The fact that he didn’t have to ask for it anymore gave it a new wave of intensity. 

The building sensation suddenly doubled, tripled the harder Shiro squoze. 

“Yes!” He cried out breathlessly. “Oh fuck! I’m...!” 

His sentence would remain forever unfinished. His cock finally opened the floodgates and his seed cascaded out and down his length, also covering a portion of Shiro’s large hand. Keith’s head exploded in a white paradise, there was nothing but pleasure here. His oragsm ripped through his body, twitching his muscles and steaming down to his bones. Shiro kept his hand over his throat, squeezing, until Keith stopped coming. When he released his neck Keith was thrown back into the real world and he took in a deep breath. He noticed the edges of his vision come back into focus, something he didn’t notice had disappeared in the first place. 

“Fuck...” Keith was exhausted now. This was the worst part for Keith. Everything just felt wrong after he came and the hornieness faded. Not wrong in a moral standpoint, but just gross. It had nothing to do with Shiro, Keith just really hated the clean up part. 

He felt Shiro, who had started reconstituting an erection, pull out of him. Keith’s hole twitched at the sudden emptiness, trying to readjust to no longer being filled with dick. He felt a small amount of spunk dribble out of him following gravity along the back of his thighs down to the ground. Keith thought there would be more but he guessed it got spread and dispersed around his insides since Shiro kept fucking him after he already came. 

“One day you’ll come before I do.” Shiro promised him with a breathy sigh. Keith doubted it. “I just don’t get how you have all that stamina.” 

Keith leaned backwards into him and relaxed for a moment. “You could to, if you did more aerobic workouts instead of chiseling those abs.” He teased him. He knew he did his fair amount of cardio. 

Shiro laughed at him. “I do, you know I do. Maybe I need to do more.” Keith didn’t know how to tell him he was able to last so long because he was used to fucking himself on camera for long amounts of time. Keith rose to his feet, feeling more cum find its way out of his hole. 

“I think it’s fine, baby.” Keith reassured him. He still got taken care of at the end so what did it matter? “I’m going to go clean up. You might want to wash that hand before dinner.” 

Shiro laughed at his hand that was covered in Keith’s ejaculate. Keith smirked at his lover, thinking it was cute he found it funny. He left him in the living room to go wash himself. He found himself in the bathroom and turned on the shower, struggling to find a comfortable temperature before he hopped in. He usually went straight to the shower after sex if he could, usually because he made such a mess. 

Upon finishing his quick shower and exiting the tub he heard the kitchen stove timer start to beep loudly. _Oh, he did make dinner._ He thought. He'd forgotten about food. 

After returning to the bedroom and putting his sleeping outfit of sweats and a tank top he followed the obvious smell of pasta to the kitchen. When he reached the cold tile floor he saw Shiro standing in front of the stove. He had already gotten dressed so most of his strapping muscles were hidden behind a t-shirt and loose pajama bottoms. Keith saw there was a casserole dish in front of Shiro and was glad to see he hadn't removed it from the oven while naked. That would have been dangerous. 

“What's for dinner?” Keith asked, standing behind Shiro and putting one arm loosely around his waist. He glance around his shoulder and peered at the dish resting on the stove. Keith saw rotini pasta and white sauce. _Knew it was pasta_.

“It's baked chicken alfredo,” Shiro smiled as he started to scoop out large serving spoonfuls of pasta into separate bowls. “There's bread too, just a few more minutes.” He gestured to the oven. 

_God this man knows how to take care of me._

Keith stepped away and got some silverware out of the drawer then turned toward the small table in the corner. It was pushed back out of the way. They had four chairs, one for each side, but two of them were removed and used elsewhere in the house since it was just the two of them. Kosmo was sitting on the floor next to the closest seat to Keith. He bobbed his head up and down slightly, asking for his attention. Keith placed the forks in his hand on the table and sat down. _Ow._

He reached down and gave his pooch a scratch behind the ears and Kosmo smiled, opening his mouth and drooping his tongue out. He closed his eyes as Keith continued and Shiro brought the bowls of food over so they could eat. 

Shiro sat down in his chair adjacent to Keith. “Figures you stole the first shower.” He smiled, teasing him. “I’m just kidding.”

“You could have jumped in with me.” It would have been cramped but Keith would have managed. Some day in the future Keith wanted a house with a walk in shower for the both of them. That way there were no accidental slippings, no elbowings and no having to awkwardly inch around each other to get to the shower head. One day. 

“I’ll get to it in a bit, don’t worry.” 

Keith started to dig in, stabbing the noodles with his fork and drowning it in sauce. He went to raise the bite up to his mouth but he noticed Shiro even hadn’t touched his cutlery. He met his eyes, the dark grey, beautiful eyes that he’s been in love with for the past five years. Shiro’s gaze was a simple one. There were no harsh expressions on his face, only a soft look and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“What?” Questioned Keith. 

Shiro shook his head slightly. “Nothing, babe. Just watching you.” His eyes followed him, staring with adoration. Keith felt himself blush. Of course Shiro was still corny when it came to him. 

He thought after so many years he would be used to it but he still got embarrassed each time. Until he met Shiro and grew as a person Keith used to have a lot of self confidence issues. Going from home to home after his dad died killed a lot of Keith as a child. He was drained, perpetually tired and wanting to go back to his non-existent home. It wasn’t until he built something special with Shiro that he felt like he finally came home at last. Keith still couldn’t believe Shiro loved him back. To this day.

Keith turned his blushing face away from Shiro and smiled behind his fork. “Well stop it already.” Keith demanded sheepishly. He pointed the silverware in his hand towards Shiro’s meal. “Eat.” 

“I’ll eat that ass.” He said casually, finally reaching to pick up his fork. Keith choked on some noodles as he struggled to swallow food and laugh at the same time. It was unexpected moments like that that were the cherry on top of a perfect lover. 

“Eat your food,” Keith stressed the last word long and hard, pointing at the bowl once more. “Greedy.”

Shiro smiled, a satisfied grin on his face. “Yeah, that too.”

After they ate Shiro decided to wash the dishes. Keith offered to help but Shiro insisted it was a one man job and he kind of understood what he meant. It doesn’t take two people to rinse something out and put it in the dishwasher. 

He found himself back on the couch they’d just enjoyed each other on not too long ago. He was flipping through the channels on the TV again when Keith thought about his upcoming stream. Too bad he couldn’t just show the internet what Shiro did to him. 

Keith looked around at his clothes on the ground, reached down and found his phone in the pocket of the bottoms. He tossed the dirty pants aside and turned his screen on. There were some useless Facebook notifications encouraging him to add more friends but that was it. He ignored the notification and opened up the web browser with intent. From his position on the couch he could hear the kitchen sink running. He would have plenty of time to cover his tracks when Shiro started heading back in. 

Keith saw the page was still on his profile from earlier when he was looking at his collection. He pulled the screen down to refresh the page. The small red bobble was back. He tapped on it, thinking it might have been another new comment. He tapped on the notification and waited for it to load. It was a page he hadn’t seen before from the website but only because this was the first time it had happened. He read the sentence in his mind as it loaded on screen. 

“Guess what, guardian-of-fire? Someone bought you a gift off of your wishlist!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all actually read all that? *Sobs*  
> it really felt criminal putting shiro in nothing but an apron and not having him bottom T_T  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was easy to read! Hopefully in later chapters you can think back and see the subtle (not ALL of it was subtle lol) foreshadowing I tried 2 put in there ha  
> I felt a bit too rushed between these chapters so I'm going to aim for two weeks (max) between posting instead of one!  
> Next chapter will be getting back to Lance's pining, Keith's feelings towards him, then after that things will start coming together for shklance! I promise!


	3. This Was Such a Bad Idea & Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spends his next few days going to class and moping around while guardian-of-fire makes a special announcement.  
> \----  
> *UPDATE*  
> Writing is halted until after Christmas! I bit off more than I could chew with Secret Santa art trades so I'm scrambling to finish those by the deadline!  
> *MORE UPDATES* Christmas is over and writing has resumed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so...……. this shit took me 5ever because while writing it realized that I FUCKED THE TIMELINE COMPLETELY and I had to figure out how to cram Chapters 1-3 into three days so the set up would make sense. Turns out its NOT a good idea to just start writing before jotting down a timeline or some shit.... lessons learned.
> 
> I also took some time to plan out some more chapters! At first the plan was to have 7, I think. Well I'm planned up to ten now haha. I have having trouble picking and choosing which parts I wanted to add so I decided to just... do whatever I wanted lmaoo, so now there's ten.
> 
> I am also apparenly incapable of doing this thing called: estimating how long ur chapter is gonna be because ONCE AGAIN this chapter is somehow longer that I thought it was going to be..

This Was Such A Bad Idea

 

This was a bad idea. Lord, this was such a bad idea. Lance had already been scraping by having to pay for his dorm rental and whatever tuition his scholarship didn't cover. Then there was food as well as other things to live happy and healthy that he needed. For a college student with no job, buying his favorite camboy a vibrator off their wishlist was a really God damn terrible idea. Lance did it anyway. 

He justified it like this: one, he'd been watching for almost a year now and he'd never donated to his stream before (which was, of course, the purpose of the stream in the first place). Two, almost every time Lance left a comment guardian-of-fire would respond. It was very personable and it made Lance feel special. Lance knew the flirty replies were just a tool to get more money and more returning viewers but damn if it didn't work. It worked so well that he used he rest of his money saved from his birthday plus a part of the grocery money his parents sent him twice a month. He planned on eating Cup-O-Soups for a while. Finally, his third justification, he was pretty.

He laid in bed feeling well rested from sleeping in. Lance’s schedule had Wednesday mornings clear and he was thankful for that. Having a break in the middle of the week is all he wanted on hump day. He had a class later in the afternoon but it didn’t start until one. 

Lance reached out a hand over his nightstand to find his phone. The spot on the small table was empty signifying he’d forgotten to plug it in and lay it down the night before. Slight self annoyance pooled in his mind as he now would have to stay three feet within the wall given the ridiculously short length of his current phone charger. He quickly felt around his mattress for any sight of the cell phone while his eyes eventually spotted it laying on the floor. He glared with disdainful midnight blue eyes as it was farther than he could reach from where he was. _I got this._ He thought to himself. He wasn’t groggy at all but just too lazy to get out of bed.

He moved his upper body over the side of his mattress and leaned downward. He placed one hand on the carpet blow to steady the weight of his upper half while he sprawled out, attempting to reach the phone with his other arm. No way this was easier than getting off the bed like a regular person but Lance considered it a personal victory when he grabbed ahold of his cellphone and tossed it back up to his blankets. At least what he meant to do. Instead, the small electronic device sailed over its intended target spot and promptly disappeared in the crevice between his bed and the wall. The blunt noise alone was enough to alert him he’d celebrated victory too soon.

“Oh shit, did that just..” 

He sprang up with his arms and steadied himself on the nightstand before sitting back up normally on the bed and looking to the side in search of his phone once more. 

“God damn it.” He cursed. Now he had to get up. 

Reluctantly he did just that and stood to his feet, starting into a large yawn while he stretched out his legs and arms. He let out a slight whimper as the last of the air exited his lungs and the yawn came to an end. 

He reached down to grasp the bedframe and pulled it towards him a couple of inches. Another loud clunk noise happened, suggesting the phone fell the rest of the way to the floor after being released from its wall and mattress sandwich. _Great!_ His mind interjected sarcastically. 

He climbed back over the bed and stuck his arm down the slightly less narrow gap to feel for the phone. He felt papers. Quite a few. Maybe they were some of his missing assignments? More than likely it was just garbage. He pulled up a handful of the papers and went back for more. He pulled out an assortment of old junk mail, old class notes, a bunch of candy and chips wrappers, and some socks. He had retrieved the phone about halfway through but he got curious of the mess of crap stowed away under his bed and kept going. 

He sorted through the notebook and printed documents placing the garbage ones in the candy trash pile. Between some of the pages there was a small 5”x7” cardstock photo. It was a picture of him and Keith at a football game early in their freshman year. 

The photo was taken as a traditional selfie that Lance decided to formally print out and hang on his wall. There were a few other pictures up there, mostly of his family. He somehow hadn’t noticed that this particular one had fallen. 

Keith’s face was that of a grump; his signature look. He gazed, unamused, away from the camera while bending forward to rest his head on his arm that was anchored onto his knee. Lance on the other hand had a gleeful expression with a mix of excitement. He was leaning into Keith who seemed to be unaware that the picture was being taken. At the time Lance thought he’d done something wrong or that maybe their friendship had diminished so far in their absence that Keith no longer wanted to be around him. Nah. Turns out Keith just doesn’t like sports. Every now and then Lance would try to con him into going to some sort of event and Keith would pout at being tricked into going along. 

A smile had been forming on Lance’s lips for a while. These were good days. Not to say that the present was very much difference, but that first year Keith lived on campus and spent a lot more time with Lance. He wanted to kiss him back then and he still wanted to now. Keith hadn’t changed much. He was still him; still blunt and forward, all while retaining kindness and caring. Lance knew Keith wasn’t very complicated and he always seemed to take things as they came. Lance was envious of that, he always seemed to overthink and worry too much.

He looked up at the wall where the other pictures hung and carefully pulled a pushpin out along with a picture of one of his sisters. He oriented both of the photos so the pushpin held both of them and put it back into the wall. He pressed it firmly to make sure the papers didn’t move after he let go. 

He finally picked up his phone and checked on the time. It was about twenty past ten o'clock. No wonder he’d felt so well rested. He looked back at the photo on the wall and held his phone up. He took a quick snap of it with his phone camera and make a post on Instagram, tagging Keith in it to remind him of the good times and set his phone back down.

Lance tried to think of what he had to do that day. His class at one, then another right after. He needed to do laundry, probably. He could use the rest of the day to catch up on homework. He chuckled to himself. _Like that would ever happen._

What else was he going to do? Keith already shot him down yesterday at the pizza parlor. He couldn’t be away from Shiro on his day off for a few hours, apparently. It was sort of cute on Keith’s part; wanting to be with his sweetheart. Lance just wished the sweetheart was him. He may not be as tall or as ripped as Shiro is but he thought he could do better for Keith. Shiro might be close to physical perfection but he couldn’t be that deep, could he? There’s no way one person could be the entire package on their own, there had to be something lackluster about him. 

Lance let out a heavy sigh and shook his head side to side, physically trying to shake the stress away. _No worrying right now, it’s my time off._ He tried to banish the troubling thoughts from his mind but he knew they’d be hovering in the back all day. 

He got back up off of his bed and stepped over the deep brown carpet until he came to his miniature fridge. It was enough to hold drinks, leftovers, and other small amounts of food. He opened the black door to the freezer section and pulled out an opened back of microwavable breakfast burritos and started them on to cook. He’d have to stand eating this kind of stuff over and over for about a week given his recent spending habits. 

He just had to buy guardian-of-fire that vibrator. He could have bought him a different, less expensive one. He could have bought him some fun accessories. Lance saw the toy though, and instantly decided he needed to see it disappear inside his ass. It was a pretty pastel color, and was fairly thick. Not impossibly so, but if the functions had ended there it would be satisfying nonetheless. However, there was more the Lance found irresistibly interesting. There was a large bulge near the bottom, larger than the rest of the girth of the toy. Lance knew he wanted to see guardian yowling around the bottom of the toy, crying out in pleasure. Even if it was an irresistible toy there was literally no reason for Lance to pay for express shipping but he went ahead and did that too. 

The small, slightly pathetic microwave of his beeped and he pulled out the plate of mini burritos. He knew inside they would be dull and bland. Good thing he at least bought a new jar of salsa verde before he got horny and gave all his money away. He smothered them in the store brand green glop and switched on his TV before returning to his bed. He turned on his game console and put something on to watch to try and distract him from his thoughts of regret. 

It didn’t take much longer for the food to be eaten and for Lance to fall back into a quick, unexpected slumber while listening to his favorite cartoons. His alarm (that was initially set as a warning to get ready for class) woke him and he went off to deal with his two classes of the day. He had accepted his Wednesday was going to remain heart crushingly and mind meltingly boring until a bit before his last class ended when Hunk messaged him. Hunk was a friend that he met the first year of college. He and Lance were instant friends but it was sort of hard not to be Hunk’s friend in the first place anyway. He was way smart and was always cracking jokes which was exactly the kind of person Lance loved being around. He also had a tendency to open his heart to others without fear of rejection or pain. Lance thought maybe Hunk could teach him a thing or two about enjoying life. He was so easy to talk to and also so accepting that he was the only person Lance had ever told him about his feelings for Keith.

His text was asking if he wanted to come to the library after his class to study. Study was a loose term. Hunk liked to reserve study rooms so they can watch a movie while they do whatever homework is due soon but it usually devolved into them using one of their laptops to look at laugh at memes. It was rare Lance got any homework done at all. He just liked to hang out with Hunk so he decided to go.

Lance sent back that he was definitely down for studying and Hunk replied with the room number at the library. He listened to the tail end of the professor trying to race through the rest of the material before the hour was up. They eventually settled on a stopping point and Lance closed the lid of his small laptop and slid it in his bag. He set off towards the library to meet his friend. 

The air outside had started to chill for the season, turning all the leaves brown while the sun continually got lower in the southern hemisphere of the sky each passing day. Lance was thankful he had dug his long sleeve jacket out of the back of his closet. It was nice a snug but not too small. The deep army green color was a nice complement to his brown hair and eyes. He loved that jacket, it helped him look good. 

He quickened his pace when the library entrance was practically within reach. He briskly entered the building at the closest set of doors. The farther he got into the library and away from the doors he felt the temperature return to normal. He would definitely plan to take the sunniest route back to his dorm afterwards. 

He climbed the staircase to the side of the room and set off down the hallway towards the study rooms on the south side. After walking by the textbook reserve desk he eventually passed the spot where he waited for Keith yesterday. _Friday..._ He thought about the next time he would see him. _I just have to wait until Friday._

He would have to wait until after his normal classes. He had four that day, each one longer than the last. He wouldn’t be done until almost three o’clock. At least after that Keith wouldn’t have to leave for anything because Shiro would be gone and he could even bring the dog, he didn’t care. Kosmo was cute and Lance loved dogs. Even if Keith wanted to keep him at home Lance could just go over there instead. He’d been over a few times but not for an extended amount of time. The first time he visited Keith gave him a shoddy tour, lazily showing him around the small starter home. It wasn’t a bad place. The perimeter of the house made it seem smaller than it was on the inside, at least from what Lance saw. He wasn’t sure how to conceptualize the entire layout. There was a guest room door they never entered because, to quote keith, ‘there’s like, nothing interesting in there’.

Lance finally reached the library study room and could see hunk through the transparent heavy glass walls. He opened the door and walked in and a pair of deep coffee colored looked up to greet him along with a joyous smile. 

“Hey, man! How was class?” Hunk already had two textbooks open as well as a note paper in front of him. His laptop, sure enough, was on the title menu for some movie he picked out. It also looked like he was writing an essay on his smartphone. He meant business. 

“Sucked. We’re supposed to have our project plan ready by next class. I haven’t even thought about it yet.”

Hunk grinned and shook his head at him. “At least you’ve got something to do right now.”

Lance’s mouth gaped. “Being enthusiastic about homework? On my watch?” 

Hunk leaned back in the seat and laughed. “It  does  happen you know. Seems like you could use some enthusiasm since I know you’re behind in like, three of your classes.”

“It’s only considered behind if you miss the due date.” He used a joking tone of voice but it was something Lance believed wholeheartedly. Hunk laughed either with him or at him because of his abysmal study habits. Either way it cracked Lance up too. 

Hunk let out a heavy sigh and set his phone down. “So, how was your yesterday? Do anything cool?”

“Dude, today and yesterday have been so stupid. So boring. I’m glad you texted me, I was going to bash my face into a wall if something didn’t happen. I’ve just been playing games and watching Netflix and stuff. Went to lunch with Keith, I guess.” He tried to be nonchalant when mentioning him. 

Hunk gave him a half squinting eye look. “Lunch like how?” He waited a moment but Lance stalled too long. “You shouldn’t do that to yourself, with his boyfriend and everything.” He advised gently. This was something they’d talked about before. 

Lance finally tried to justify the lunch. “It was just pizza, you know, the underground pie place. And there’s nothing to worry about. I’m still his friend. I’m allowed to hang out with him. You know I’m not going to do anything inappropriate, I’m not like that, you know.” He meant that. Even if by some miracle Keith decided to cheat with Lance that would still leave Shiro in a shit-show. He might not be someone he liked but there was no way Lance would want to create that kind of situation for anyone. He didn’t fantasize about Keith cheating on Shiro with him, he fantasized about Keith leaving Shiro for him.

Hunk pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows slightly. “Just... If you say so, man. Just keep an eye on yourself, alright? It would suck if you ended up getting hurt.” 

Lance took his laptop out and opened it. ‘It’s fine, don’t worry.” He brushed off the rest of the topic and raised his eyebrows at Hunk’s computer and at the smartphone laying on the keys. 

“So, what are you doing? Are you writing your essay on your phone? Why?” Lance gave a slight chuckle. “You know you have a computer, right?” 

Hunks bottom lip turned slightly outward to form a pout and he turned his eyebrows up. “But...” he trailed off, pointing timidly to the screen with the movie menu waiting on it. “Movie...” He said as innocently as he could. 

“You and your movies.” Lance laughed. He really did love to watch a lot of cinema. Each time they studied he picked out something different. Most of the time Hunk had already seen it whereas Lance had never even heard of it. “What are we watching this time?”

Lance could clearly see the logo with the title LION on the menu but it didn’t tell him jack about the movie itself. 

“Well!” Hunk started, straightening his back and enthusiastically grabbed the case to show him. “It’s based on a true story about this guy who lived in India as a kid but then he gets lost and ends up getting adopted and growing up in Australia. After he grows up he uses Google Earth to piece together his memories to find his way back home.” He paused for a moment. “It’s a lot better than my explanation.

“I had to watch it for a class last semester, then I saw it on the DVD display a bit ago and thought, what the heck, it’s time to watch it again.” He looked at Lance expectantly. 

Lance wasn’t sure how exciting the story could be from that description but Hunk had never led him astray with a movie before so Lance nodded. “Sounds good to me, bro. Click play.”

\--------------------

The movie was like, really really good. It was so good that it made Lance tear up twice as well as completely lose interest in his homework. By the time Lance had finally put together an outline for his project plan for his class he saw Hunk had typed out a large, healthy essay on his phone. As usual he was more successful at doing homework than Lance was. It seemed like he raced through his work with ease while Lance got distracted by every little damn thing. Truth be told Lance prefered the silence when he really had to get some work done. This was just time he got to spend with his buddy, any homework that actually got done was a bonus in his mind. 

After the credits ended Hunk started to close up his books. “We should probably get out of here, our time ended fifteen minutes ago.” He gave him a wide-eyed semi-frown, emulating the essence of “oops”. Nobody had been hanging around by the room so Lance wasn’t worried. Chances were nobody even signed up for the room after them. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked Lance after they had gotten all of their things packed back up. 

Lance stood up and made his way to the door, grabbing the cold metal knob and twisting it to open. “Well, I’ve got class for a while, then Keith’s going to come over and we’re going to play games.” He rushed through the the end of the sentence. He didn’t think Hunk would judge him, but he doubted he would tell him it was a good idea either. 

“Is that, like, you know, the opposite of what you should be doing? You know, Spending time alone with him?” Hunk followed him out to the main hallway.

“It’s just video games, we play all the time. Don’t worry, Hunk. I know how not to be weird.” At least Lance hoped Keith couldn’t sense any awkwardness when they hung out.

Hunk stared at him, lips pursed again. “Lance,” he warned. “Please be careful.” 

Lance wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Don’t worry. It’s literally just video games.”

Hunk slowly nodded his head and held the strap to his backpack tightly. “Well, good luck not ‘being weird’.” He smiled. “I’ve got to get going. Time to get ready for a date.”

“Oooh?” Lance held out the vowel. “You’ll have to tell me about it later. I hope you have fun, man!” 

Hunk started to hang back. “We’re going mini golfing so it should be fun. I gotta go that way though, I’ll see you later.” Hunk gestured behind him before sending one last smile plus a wave Lance’s way. He left Lance as they continued shouting goodbyes at each other while they got farther apart until it became too loud and started to almost disturb the peace. 

Lance made his way outside promptly forgetting about his plan to walk in the sun. Not that it really mattered, the sun’s rays would be too weak at this point to offer any real warmth. He shuffled his feet quickly back to his dormitory building.

Back in his room Lance set his bag on his bed and pulled out the small ten inch laptop and set it on his comforter. He had done on his outline but he wanted to start writing his project paper that day before he lost his motivation. He grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and sat next to the computer. He opened it with one hand, his other still holding his drink. His eyes drifted across his room to the pile of laundry he hadn’t done that day. He reminded himself he needed to get to that. 

He clicked on his browser that still had all of his tabs open from the library. A few research articles, a google docs tab, and both his regular and student email were all open. He opened up another document tab and started going to work. For once in life he was actually ahead in homework. He doubted it would become a common practice.

Ten minutes into his work it was sincerely regretful for starting his essay. He decided after writing a couple of paragraphs that doing laundry honestly looked better. He got up and started gathering his dirty clothes into take to the student laundromat. He promised himself it was video games immediately afterwards. His Wednesday hadn’t been a total bust because of Hunk, thankfully. It still wasn’t the same as spending time with Keith, though, which is what he originally wanted to do. _It’s just two more days until Friday._

\-------------------

One more day. All Lance had to do was survive through today, and then Friday morning. Then he could see him.

\--------------------

His Thursday was nothing special. He spend his morning in classes either zoning out because of boredom or doodling in the margins of his notebook. The professors always said to read the chapter before the lesson but Lance liked to flip it. It didn’t help him at all to read the book beforehand because it was all new information so he retained nothing. He started reading after the lessons. Suddenly the words on the page made sense in the context they were being used and he started remembering a lot more information. He spent most of his class time listening and spent most of his reading time doing the actual learning. 

By the time he got back to his dorm after classes that day he was thinking about the project essay he had started the night before he’d spent a while thinking about it that morning and afternoon, almost involuntarily. The worry nagged at his mind. If he could finish even half of it he thought it would reduce the stress next week when most of the larger importance assignments start beginning to reach their ever looming due dates. He also had a few readings to do by Tuesday, had two quizzes, and three small reading assignments that were due by Sunday night. After three years of classes Lance got used to cramming for the assignments that were due to be turned in online. He liked it when he didn’t have to have it ready by the time the class started, it just gave him longer to procrastinate before working. 

Large essays like this that require lots of research and samples were hard to write all in one shot. If he wrote a little bit more now then he didn’t have to spend 48 hours straight, aside from sleeping, to complete it. Even thought it was a terrible experience the last time it happened he was glad to know he could realistically do it and even get a good grade.

He sat in his lounge chair and pulled his computer onto his lap. All of the tabs were still open from last night. His personal email had received a few emails which were mostly junk. There were a few notices from the school’s student website letting him know some assignments were graded. He liked to keep a clean inbox so he deleted the junk and notices. He could see his grades at any time so those emails were unnecessary for him to keep. He found the Google Drive tab with his few completed paragraphs and clicked on it. Looking at his essay he already glad he had already started. At least he had something to work off of already, starting was usually the hardest part.

He opened up the document he had for his outline along side the essay and got to work. 

About forty minutes later he had a page and a half written. He liked to type his essays out in single space that way when he changed the format to double, the text would expand and lengthen to almost twice the amount of pages. He made him feel like he had to do less work in the end, even though he obviously knew that wasn’t the case. It was just strangely satisfying. 

He was in the middle of his second page, third paragraph, when some motion on the screen caught his eye and a tone rang in his ears. His personal email tab had a “[1]” by it, indicating that he’d just gotten an email. He fully expected it to be spam but he needed to clean it out regardless.

The email was from the website that his beautiful camboy belonged to. The subject line of the article was titled: ‘guardian-of-fire is live now! Click here to watch’.

Excitement surged through Lances entire body. Was this the “something big” he’d teased about? How lucky was he to be sitting right here, staring his computer in its technological face when he got that email? For once Lance was grateful for homework, which he immediately abandoned and pulled out his phone. He would have taken the time to set up his hotspot for his laptop but there was no time. Unfortunately he couldn’t just click the link while connected to the university’s WiFi. There was absolutely no way that site wasn’t blocked. Lance just used his phone for porn whenever he needed to.

He switched the WiFi off on the phone’s settings menu and opened up his email app. He followed the email to the live video feed. He was still logged into his blue_leo account. The video in front of him was buffering, a loading animation going around in circles like Lance’s stomach. The excitement was building up and he was practically vibrating.

The webcam finally loaded while he was scrolling through the chat to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Guardian-of-fire was there on the bed on his knees and elbows hovering over a selection of toys. He was completely naked, save his signature mask and crimson wig. He had about nine different vibrators and dildos laid out and he was picking them up one by one, inspecting them painfully slowly. Lance could see the timer at the top of the stream saying he had been streaming for four minutes so far. Good, that wasn't long enough to miss any action.

Guardian-of-fire finally looked up towards the camera. There was a light that came from behind him and that was it. The shadows made it hard to make out any strong details showing on his face, but Lance guessed it was intentional. You could definitely see enough of the rest of him, though. Guardian got off the bed and approached the webcam, he was looking at his screen when he smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I'm afraid not.” The thick sultry pout that escaped his lips was dripping with lewd implications. “It's close, though.”

Lance realized he was speaking to somebody in the comments. He scrolled away from the video downwards and saw another regular fan, 8366638beans. Where that dude got the idea for that username Lance would never know. His comment asked exactly what Lance had been wondering; if this was the big surprise he had commented on his last video. Lance guessed he went back after and read guardian's reply. He scrolled back up.

“Five minutes... I guess we should get started.” Guardian turned his head around to glance at the door then looked back while pulling a single finger up and pressing it against his lips. “Shh... We have to be quiet.” He gave a wink that burned Lance down to his soul. 

Lance scrolled back down to the text window and typed away. 

blue_leo: if this isnt the somethin big then what is it? WHAAT IS THE BIG THING IM DYYINNGG

blue_leo: also is someone there???? 

Another message popped up almost instantly afterwards. 

8366638beans: quiet? That is not like you in the slightest, are you sure you can do it??

 

Guardian moved closer to the screen once more and gave a small, low volume chuckle. His bare chest rising and falling rapidly with the laugh. Lance wondered if he waxed or if he was just naturally smooth. He bet he waxed. 

“I'm sure I'll be able to manage.” The way he disguised his voice by huffing and breathing heavy was hot as shit. Lance figured he didn’t regularly sound like he was mid-fuck but he definitely loved to put on a show. Guardian-of-fire moved away from his camera and sat back down on the bed, this time facing them with his front. 

“You see, I was going to post a short video to tell you all about my upcoming plans...” Lance heard the words but was very distracted by guardian's hands which had started running one down his body and the other on his neck. His fingers slid delicately down his abdomen and gently down past his hips to the tops of his thigh. “but then I got something in the mail from one of you.“ 

Lance's attention to his words spiked. Was that the thing he bought him? Well shit, maybe express shipping  was  a good idea. 

“I thought if you all loved me that much then I should show you my love back.” His lower hand began to gravitate towards his hardening member. Lance wasn't sure if he had touched himself before he started watching or if he was just getting stiff because he was performing in front of people that were watching live.

“So this is a preview instead.” His hand was wrapped around himself now, stroking lightly with his thumb. None of the pleading was lost through the mask when he asked: “Won't somebody pick a toy for me?”

The vibrators were visible laying in the bed. Lance couldn't see the new one he'd bought him. He definitely would have voted for that one. One of the other users, pr0n4hhm, was first to throw a suggestion out there. It was a long slender glass piece with blue raised bumps that surrounded the shaft for stimulation. He leaned forward while squinting and still stroking his cock with his full hand at this point. 

After a few moments of looking at the screen he turned back over and picked up the dildo, swaying it in his hand. “You want me to start with this one?”

He didn’t really wait for an answer but people were sending their confirmations in the chat. “Alright, pick one more.” 

Another toy was added in queue and he swept the others to the side of the bed.

“We’ll have to be really quick.” Even without seeing two-thirds of his face Lance could see a smile behind the mask. 

He got back up on his hands and knees, the red wig falling over his shoulders. He picked up a small bottle of lube and covered the toy then use the rest left on his fingers to apply to his backside. He used those fingers to slightly push inside of himself one at at time. A low moan came from him as the first finger slid in aided by the slick lubricant. He used another finger to help stretch his opening slightly. The glass dildo wasn’t terribly thick so Lance doubted he would have to prepare for long.

Lance had begun undressing his lower half at this point so he could masturbate along with his favorite camboy. Lance fantasized that maybe Keith was watching. Maybe Keith was 8366638beans. Then Lance thought about all the people that were watching, 52 by the view counter, and how many of them were probably pounding off too and it made him giggle slightly. 

Guardian-of-fire turned to give the camera a better view by the time he was ready to introduce the toy. He removed his fingers and began stroking where they had been with the glass. Lance watched and listened as he teased his hole with the toy before pushing it in slightly a little at a time, working it farther and deeper into himself. Lance’s eyes drifted within his own room to his small, three drawer IKEA dresser. Specifically his top drawer. He owned one single toy himself. It was a medium sized buttplug that was nothing fancy, it was just a basic soft black material. Lance didn't use it regularly but definitely liked having it there for whenever the urge for assplay overtook him. He looked back at his phone and at guardian who had now started to pump the glass toy in and out of his opening. He had started with his left arm supporting his upper weight but had now removed it to hold onto his bubbly asscheek leaving his face and chest to be forced into the bed linen. At this rate it would be too late for Lance to get much enjoyment out of his plug. Maybe next time if he still felt like it. 

He settled for stroking his dick which had started to harden. On screen, guardian-of-fire began to pick up the pace, his elongating cock agreeing with the stimulation from behind. His left hand ungripped his ass and snaked around to his front, grabbing hold of the engorged member and began stroking it furiously. He was breathing heavily and kept stifling small moans from the pounding of the toy inside him. He was pushing his face into the pillow that was on there. _Holy shit, maybe somebody really is there._

The ostensible risk factor of the situation turned up the heat tenfold. 

Guardian had started whimpering instead, creating short gasps afterwards that enthralled Lance. He slowed the hand working his cock so he could pace himself throughout the video. It didn’t sound like it was going to be a very long one, guardian-of-fire had only called it a preview. 

Suddenly the camboy released himself and propped himself back up enough to turn and face the camera from the front. With his ass still in the air and full of cool glass, the hand with the toy slowed almost to a stationary point but kept circling slightly inside of him. The strain showed in his eyes while the wig hairs stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His eyebrows knit in a stressed fashion as his extremely stiff and swollen member, seemingly one good stroke away from coming undone, twitched in the absence of his hand.

“I have a deal for you guys...” The sentence was a hushed, breathy tone filled fantasy. “If you promise to watch my next video, tomorrow starting at noon, I promise not to come until then, okay?” 

“Ohh shit, fuck!” Lance spoke back to the video feed, unable to curb his excitement.. “No fuckin’ way...” 

What a tease. What an absolute madman. A genius. Lance was onboard. Getting to watch guardian-of-fire edge himself back from orgasm was going to be insanity. It was definitely a good idea to get people to watch the next stream. Lance scrolled down to the chat to see the response for quick second. The other viewers were responding as expected. 

birbs: GOF I PROMISE!! show us what u got! 

8366638beans: oh my god, you devil. You play me like a horny fiddle and I know you know it 

8366638beans donated 100 credits!

pr0n4hmm: mmmmmm def here 4 denial gof

Lance quickly typed a comment, leaving his member bare for a moment while he lamented about his schedule for the next day.

blue_leo: noon?? i have classes tomorrow ):

8366638beans: skip them.

blue_leo: lmao ur right

Lance could probably go to his first class and make it back in time. He knew he would likely so as suggested and skip the rest of them to see the video. He moved the screen back up to the video to see guardian slowly pushing the glass piece in and out in long, careful strokes. A few more full repetitions later and he removed it completely. 

“Time to turn it up a notch.” He’s voice was quivering ever so slightly against the pressure Lance was sure was building inside him. He reached off and grabbed the other toy, a vibrator, that had been selected. This one looked like soft silicone and had a larger girth than the glass piece. It was electric purple in color and had a large button on the front to control either the speed or pulses, Lance wasn’t sure. He watched as guardian emptied more lube out of the bottle, slathering the toy with a decent coating. He laid down on his back this time and a little to the side so every scenic view on his body could be seen. He plunged the toy inside of his puplsating hole without giving too much time to adjust and clicked the button once. 

Lance began stroking his cock again, this time to the pace of guardian thrusting the vibrator inside of himself. He could hear the low buzz as well as guardian-of-fire starting to pant again, drawing in quick breaths and exhaling with small whimpers.

He laid his head back and bit his lip, as well as the mask, to stay quiet. _Holy shit, there really is somebody else in his house!_ The thought of him doing this while someone was in the house, unsuspecting, sent a resurgence of heat throughout his entire body. He was uncomfortably hot at this point but know it would all be better in a just a moment. There was one last thought that sent Lance across the finish line along with the image of guardian-of-fire turning up the vibration to rapidly increase the thrusts. 

_What if he got caught?_

 

\-----\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-----

Teaser

 

The vibrators stimulation was sending waves and waves of toe-curling sensations that shook Keith to his core, preparing to send him into a blissful release. The toy’s tip kept passing a particular spot on the inside and he was dangerously close to coming. 

_Shit! Not on camera!_ He was definitely lamenting his promise to his subscribers to not come until the video tomorrow. Still, he removed the buzzing toy and released his reddened, trembling cock. An involuntary squeal forced its way out of his throat at the sudden withdrawn stimulation. His hands hovered, shaking as he drew in a sharp breath. His hole was pulsating, his dick was angry, and his stomach churned in the absence of release. What an awful idea. 

His eyes were mashed closed while he was trying to return to reality’s grip. God he hoped his squeal didn’t wake Shiro. It was a few seconds before Keith realized he was holding his breath and exhaled heavily. There were lines falling down from his eyes where tears had fallen during the strenuous lack of climax. He let the heat settle before he untensed his muscles and returned to a normal breathing pattern. 

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed while looking up into the webcam. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” No it wasn’t. It sucked. 

Normally Keith would go back and read a bunch of the comments and respond on camera to some but he needed to end the stream as soon as possible. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow afternoon!” His bit his lip before realizing they couldn't see it through his dumb mask. He would go without it but he couldn’t risk anybody finding out who he was. Instead he angled his head shyly down to the side before winking, and blowing the screen a kiss with this hand. “Guardian-of-fire signing off.”

The seductive tone he used acted like a voice disguise, plus it helped with appeal. Apparently it had been working, seeing as how his subscribers were sending him money and vibrators. Keith clicked on the the ‘end stream’ button and let out a huge huff. He made sure the internet window closed, then lowered the lid to the laptop and returned to the bed, picking up the vibrator that had just been inside him. 

He clicked it on.

What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

Keith got back on the bed and held the buzzing toy back up to his hole. _No fucking way am I waiting until tomorrow._ It really wasn't a realistic possibility.

He gave himself a moment to come back around before inserting the toy back inside him. He had to hurry, he wasn’t sure when Shiro was going to wake up from his nap. He rocked the purple vibrator searching for that special spot again. He wouldn’t interrupt himself this time. He went back to work on his cock which had hardly deflated at this point. He turned the vibration up to the second fastest and started moving his body back and forth on the toy, fucking it instead of pumping it with his hand. It didn’t take long before he the climax sensation began building again. He stretched his arm out and reached for the short dish towel he grabbed from the linen closet. He came into it, catching all the mess that Keith so desperately hated once the sex was over.

He would have liked to come on camera but he would have to wait until tomorrow after Shiro left for the airport. Keith rubbed the vibrator deep inside him until the last of the come stopped flowing after a few moments and then removed it, clicking through the last speed to turn it off. _God damn..._ He had to admit. The orgasm did feel amazing after the denial.

He laid there for a minute or two, shoulders and arm slumped into the bed, no longer interested in holding up his weight. After he felt like he could move again he got up and began cleaning up the unused toys. He placed them in a cardboard box that he kept around for that purpose. He grabbed the small spray bottle of toy cleaner, plus a few paper towels from inside and cleaned off the two toys he used. After he was certain they were clean he put them with the others. He replaced the old clothes he kept on the top of them to offer a disguise then closed the box and slid it under the bed, back into its usual, inconspicuous spot. 

He stood up, grabbed his clothes and dirty laundry, and made his way to the door. He cracked it open and peeked down the hallway, looking to see if Shiro was awake. There was nothing so Keith made a dash for it. The bathroom was fairly close and once he was inside there was no way for Shiro to tell what had been going on in the spare room. 

\-------------------

Now nice and clean and redressed, Keith sat on the couch with this feet up on the cushion, his heels resting on the edge of the couch. He held his phone in his hands in the area between his knees and was scrolling through instagram. He wanted to read all the comments he missed in the live chat but he figured he had pushed his luck too far already with Shiro being home. 

Shiro should be waking up soon as it was nearing four in the afternoon. The delivery for the new couch had come at eleven and Shiro had been cleaning beforehand, making room for the old one in the spare room that Keith just entertained his subscribers in. He had to talk Shiro into just clearing out that space and not completely rearranging the room in fear of him finding the box under the guest bed. 

He wasn’t sure how to explain the toys. Well, it would be easy to explain why he had them, but it would be hard to explain why he kept them hidden. He would probably try to lie and say he was embarrassed of them or something, which he doubted Shiro would believe. _I should think of a better lie, just in case._ He’d really rather not lie to him at all but he wouldn’t understand. 

The plan was to send Shiro off to the airport at ten. By noon he should be long gone in the skies and Keith should be safe to do his long stream. He was excited. He had new accessories and some new ideas to try out, as well as an impressive new toy to feature. The box showed up around the same time the couch did. Thankfully Shiro was preoccupied so it wasn’t hard to slip it past him and hide it until it was safe to look at. He opened it just before he got his preview announcement stream. It was big, at least as thick as Shiro’s dick but then there was a large bulge near the bottom before the base. It had eight different vibrating functions too. He usually tried to expect his toys to look smaller in person than they do online , but this one held true to the advertised size. 

He couldn't wait to use it tomorrow.

Keith was down a decent way on his Instagram feed when he saw a picture that Lance had posted yesterday. It looks like he'd tagged him in it. Keith had seen the notification down to the right but assumed it was just Instagram trying to make him follow more people. The photo was of the two of them at a football game. No, baseball? Keith couldn’t remember. He didn’t really care to remember, things like that weren’t really for him. He did remember that day, though. It was after some classes that day and it was really cloudy. He and Lance spent the time before the game walking around the mall and then hanging out at his dorm. His annoying roommate was making things awkward so they decided to grab a snack and go up to the roof of the dormitory. Lance was laughing, dropping small Cheetos down the ground below when Keith realized something about him. Watching his hair drift along the breeze and listening to the extremely vocal way he laughed when his Cheetos hit the pavement, Keith knew Lance was special to him. Just how special, though? 

Shiro was already special to him. Incredibly so. At the time Keith thought maybe in another life, one where he’d never met Shiro, he would be with Lance. It’s a strange feeling to realize there’s someone else you’d be happy with too. He’d never want to give up Shiro, though. 

 

It was hard to understand, all the thoughts were jumbled in his head and his emotions went unlabeled and unorganized. He knew for certain that he loved Shiro and would do so for as long as he lived. However he was fairly sure he had strong feelings for Lance too. 

He was in a relationship and he was happy. 

His boyfriend was perfect and he was happy. 

However something nagged at the back of his mind like a road block. He could be happier if he could have more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently lance thinks Shiro's perfect, but whatever. He hates that guy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> \---  
> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hated this chapter lmao I REALLY hope you couldn't tell, I just didn't have fun with it.  
> I realized, after going over the timeline for the first three chapters, that I had inadvertently DOOMED Lance to TWO days without talking to anybody so I had to bring in Hunk, which I wasn't planning on doing. I'm not confident in writing his character so that was one hurdle (I did have some help tho, thank god). 
> 
> Since this chapter had sort of a boring set-up I decided to try and focus on Lance's characterization.  
> Still, I tried to make this chapter not AS boring as it could have been...  
> Now NEXT chapter..... that shit I cant wait for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leaves for his flight in the morning and Keith is really bad at inspecting suspicious sounds when he's camming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back finally with a new chapter (the chapter I've most been looking forward to!) Sorry for the long break, I got buried in Secret Santa art gifts but come check them out at @sunfries_arts on twitter! There's a Krolia and baby Keith Christmas morning and also a galtean!Sheith piece!
> 
> tbh at first I was going to hold onto this chapter until I wrote the next one and post them together, but I figured what the hell, it's new years! I didn't wait for anyone to beta this time (i told u I am EXCITED) and I've only read over the entire thing from start to finish once so I'll probably fix errors as time goes on. For now just ignore them ;P
> 
> Yall ready? here you gooooo, hope you enjoy!

The alarm blaring above the headboard was barely enough to wake Keith. He wasn’t sure how long it had been ringing before he woke but it couldn’t have been too long because Shiro reached up and turned it off, putting the disturbing noise to rest. He was a much lighter sleeper and never had the issue of sleeping through his alarms like Keith did. Keith made it a habit to set four or five alarms for each morning, all spaced about ten minutes apart to make sure he got up when he needed to. 

He probably could have drifted back off to sleep in the absence of the loud ringing if it weren't for Shiro creating movement on the bed thus bringing him further out of his sleepy, unconscious state. Shiro started going through their dresser a few paces away. Keith could pick out the purposeful dampening of the sounds as Shiro tried his best not to wake him further. Keith tried to roll over and turn to his slumber even though he knew he was going to get up in a few minutes anyway. Maybe just a minute and a half more of resting his eyes would make him feel more energized. 

It didn’t. 

He had laid there for a few minutes and then realized the futility of the situation. He was still tired but he couldn’t in good conscience let Shiro leave for the airport by himself so there he was, making him breakfast while Shiro gathered his suitcase and flight information. The food was nothing fancy, just your basic fried egg with some breakfast meat. Keith even remembered they had some Tater Tots left over from a few days earlier. He saw the opportunity to use them in lieu of hash browns. Not really the breakfast of kings but it would serve its purpose. Keith started soaking the pans after getting bored of watching the coffee drip.

Shiro came into the kitchen dressed in a decent gray suit and sat his bags down against the wall that had the small dining table along it. He went and took a seat, zombie faced, and stared at the table in front of him. He must have have a rough night; tossing and turning like he does or even sometimes jerking around so violently it wakes Keith who has to in turn wake an oblivious Shiro and tell him to calm down. He’ll try to rub on his back to comfort him but he’s instantly back asleep as soon as he rolls over, going right back into whatever nightmare Keith tried to rescue him from. Keith’s not sure if it’s just because of stress or if it’s related to night terrors. He only ever tried to ask once but Shiro beat around the bush by giving a vague non-descript answer. He got the same reaction whenever he asked about his scars. He stopped asking. Did it hurt him that there was something Shiro wouldn’t share with him? Maybe, but he just decided he’d have to enjoy the rest of Shiro, no matter if he had secrets he didn’t want to divulge. To be honest, who was Keith to judge?

“You okay, babe?” Keith pulled his hands out of the water stream and grabbed a towel. He grabbed a clean mug from the dryrack on the counter and poured some of the fresh coffee into it and brought it over to Shiro along with some sugar. 

Shiro was bobbing his head in a lazy nod. “Yeah... Just tired.”

Keith placed the mug in front of him with the packets of sugar. He placed his other hand on Shiro’s shoulder and offered a comfort rub. “I’m sorry,” His voice was full of sympathy. “I made you breakfast, if that helps.”

Keith had moved on to shuffling around the hairs on Shiro’s head then smoothing them back out again. He had already styled it for the day so he tried not to mess it up. Keith was mad he missed his bedhead. 

“I see that, thank you so much.” He gave him a dreamy smile. “I love you.”

Keith could have stayed in bed but then he would have missed this. He loved making Shiro happy. “I love you too.” 

He turned around to fetch their breakfast while Shiro tore into the sugar packets. Keith returned to the small table and hooked the underside of the only other chair on his foot. He pulled it out while setting down the plates in their spots. The small clinking noises from Shiro’s coffee spoon and the refrigerator hum were the only things audible. 

“Here. Look,” Keith started, gesturing to the food. “I mashed those tots together from the other day, made a little makeshift hash brown patty.” Keith picked up his fork and tested the integrity of the patty. It crumbled immediately when his fork pierced it. He channeled his disappointment through squinted eyes directed at the potato mess. He should had added some egg to hold it together. 

Shiro breathed out a heavy, short laugh. “Oh babe, it’s perfect.”

Of course he thought that. Or at least he would tell him he thought that. The truth was it was Shiro who was perfect. And not in a shitty-but-cute breakfast type way. 

The longer Shiro spent eating and slurping down his caffeinated drink the more life returned to his eyes. Barely looking like a zombie anymore, Shiro got up to rinse off his plate. He sat it down in the sink after and started heading back down the hall to the bedroom. Keith finished his plate by raising it to his mouth and scooping the last bit of his potato pile into his mouth. Easier than trying to balance it all on the utensil.

He got up and pushed his chair in, a habit Shiro had to train into him over the years. He ran some hot water over his dish and contemplated washing it completely. Staring over the rapidly filing sink gave him a feeling of loathing. _I’ll do it later._

He looked to his right to see the clock on the stove. It was seven thirty-nine, which meant it was getting close for Shiro to leave for his flight. Keith strolled back down the hallway looking for Shiro. He quickly scanned the open bathroom as he walked past that was empty. He went through the doorway to the bedroom and glanced around looking for Shiro. He almost missed him because he was crouched down in the corner of the room by Kosmo’s dog bed. He had one arm draped around him and the other was scratching his back. Keith caught the end of him calling him a “good boy” and that he’ll miss him. 

It made Keith smile. “Do I get a goodbye88 as great as that?”

Shiro turned with a coy smile on his face. “Are you an adorable, fluffy puppy who behaves the best?” Keith laughed in response. “Then nope.”

“Alright, fine then. I’ll just go cry in the corner.” Keith replied in a causal voice. Shiro got up and crossed over to him, grinning. 

“Of course you get a great goodbye.” Shiro placed one of his hands around Keith’s back while the other caressed his face, pulling him and closing the distance between them. He kissed him, long and drawn out. Keith was very aware of the fact he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet and that his morning breath was at least three times as bad as Shiro’s. At least he had breakfast to cover it up. _Oh well, it happens._

Shiro seemed unbothered as he smooched him. He stopped and pulled away from him. “Still gonna cry?” 

Keith lost the character and cackled at him as Shiro kept his arms around him. He would have continued their little lovers banter but Keith remembered the time. 

“You said you had to leave at seven forty-five right? You might want to leave soon or you’ll be cutting it kind of close.” The airport itself was a fifty minute drive, then there was security to get through. Shiro usually spent the same amount of time driving as he did waiting at the airport, or so he told Keith. He always tried to leave an hour and a half hour before his flight. Later in the morning he should be sitting on the tarmac by nine-twenty. 

“Yeah, I need to get going.” Shiro released him and stood back over by Kosmo, giving him one last goodbye before leaving the room. He followed him back down the hallway to where he had left his suitcase leaning against the wall. 

“It’s only two nights.” Keith reassured himself aloud. 

Shiro swung his jacket around to reach his arm through the sleeve. “It’ll be fine, you’ll spend some time with Kosmo and aren’t you playing games later today with Lance? I’ll be home before you know it.” 

Keith nodded. He was right, among other things. “Yeah... It’ll be fast.”

Shiro smiled at him and bend down just outside the kitchen to reach his shoes then knelt to the ground to tie his shoelaces. It always took him so long it made Keith thank God he didn’t wear tennis shoes himself and opted for slip-ons. Granted they probably didn’t give off the professional business vibe.

Keith stepped further into the kitchen to roll Shiro’s suitcase closer to where he was. Keith watched him finish tying his shoe and then stand up. It was time to say goodbye for now. 

Keith let go of the luggage and put his arms around his beautiful dark haired boyfriend for the second time that morning. He drew him into a kiss and held him in his arms for a few moments longer than usual. He would miss this, like he always did when Shiro was gone. Keith usually helped him load his things into the company car when he went on trips but the morning was a bit too chilly this time of year. So he said his goodbyes inside. 

He gave him one more “drive safe, I love you” while Shiro was walking to his car. The air outside was bitter and cold, coldest of the season so far. Keith closed the door as he watched him back out of the driveway. The sky was dark, even for being almost eight in the morning towards the end of the year. The sky had a blanket of gray clouds off to the north where Keith could see from the front door window. 

With one last glance to Shiro’s car pulling to the end of their road Keith walked away from the window. For now his plan was to shower and get everything prepared for the task he set for himself. Four hours was still plenty of time, maybe he could spend some time relaxing before it was time to go live. 

He turned to walk down the hall and saw Kosmo coming to meet him, ready for his breakfast. Keith got out the dog food and fed him accordingly while making a to do list in his head for the afternoon ahead of him.

\--------------------

 

The stream started fifteen minutes ago. Keith had gotten prepared with his mask and wig getup. He took time to pick a new camera angle this time, choosing just the right degree to point his laptop at. He liked diagonal shots and they gave him more room to move around and still be on screen. So far there were 45 people watching. Less than watched the preview last night. _Those fuckers promised._ He thought, ignoring the fact that he too made them a promise in return for watching today, one he didn’t even keep. 

Luckily Keith was able to hide Shiro’s braided belt from him and added it to his pile of goodies, aiming to use it as restraints on himself. He was already dressed in his faux leather strap lingerie. That is if you could call it lingerie and not just scraps; there was very little fabric involved. A thin strap ran across his chest down from his neck and another one followed the front of his abdomen down until it seperated to connect to the pieces around his thighs and ass. Keith guessed it only cost about two dollars to make, not the $39.95 plus shipping he paid for it. 

Keith had emptied his box of toys and goodies and only kept the ones he was going to use today in it. There was the belt, the tailed plug, his brand new vibrator from one of his followers, and also some other toys. He also had cock ring thrown in there, all ready to be used at any time. 

He’d already finished his strip taunt, hence the lingerie, and had started moving onto teasing himself. At the moment he was lubing up the cat tail accessory to place inside of him. 

“Now, I'm going to be pretty busy,” he added his usual layer of camera lewdness to his tone. “so I won't be able to talk to you guys. Well, I'll talk of course, but I won't get to read your replies. Are you guys ready?” 

Keith knew his watchers were ready. Impatient, even. Already sitting on the bed, he leaned forward onto his left elbow and used his right hand to place the plug at the opening of his hole. He pulled one finger away from the toy and used it to rub on himself, eventually pressing inside slightly. He circled his finger around for a moment before pulling it back out and replaced it, slowly, with the toy. The girth of the plug was nothing outlandish or even moderate. To be honest it was a little on the small side but not so enough to fall out of place. Just not enough to enthrall Keith. 

The plug went in easily, his opening pulling it in deeper once it got past the widest section. “Ah... Alright, now we can get down to business.” He smiled even though they couldn’t see. 

He waved his ass that was still raised in the air trying to get the tail to swing around. Crunched on the bed wasn’t really the ideal position to get the most dramatic movement. He could get up off to the side of the bed but he would have to move the webcam angle. Keith’s face soured. He worked hard picking that angle out. But sometimes you have to go with the flow. 

He seductively slid one leg down the front of the bed and got off, taking a couple steps before reaching the computer. Watching the stream mirrored in front of him he moved the whole thing to show a section of the floor where he could stand and the camera could see his backside. He figured he could use the hardwood to suction his dildo toys too instead of attaching them to the wall. He’d seen funny posts online where people pulled off a chunk of drywall because the suction was so strong. That would be a hard one to explain to Shiro. 

The new angle included a view of the bedroom door. There was a rim light that shone through where Keith had forgotten to turn off the hallway lights. Keith figured any more light from behind would be useful to help obscure any traceable part of his identity. With how poorly lit the foreground of the video was (and how low quality) Keith was fairly certain no one could tell it was him under the wig and mask facade. 

He stepped away and into the new shot. He twirled around in a circle a couple times before reaching down into his goodie box, making sure to show his ass well to the camera. He reached in and moved the larger items to the side until he found the cock ring. Well, cock ring contraption. It was made of straps and could come apart and be reconnected. Keith wasn’t experienced enough for a true cock ring, and to be honest the idea of possibly using the wrong size and getting it stuck scared him pretty bad. Having to go to the ER to rescue your junk would not be ideal since he was trying to keep this side of him secret. 

While still trying to showcase his tailed backside he quickly placed the straps in position around his member and testes and fastened it nicely. He figured best to get it on now before he started really getting into it. He turned back to face the camera after he was finished. 

“What do you guys think? After waiting all night... I’m gonna need it to help hold me back.” It was a lie, of course. He tossed some wig hair back over his shoulder, which immediately fell back into place. 

“I finally managed to pick one of these up.” He smiled involuntarily while twisting his hips to flail the tail around. “I'm glad you recommend it to me, Mambo Sixty-nine” He named the specific subscriber and winked. 

He was low-key watching himself on the computer screen; he looked sexy. He swung one arm out and brought it back with intent, striking his ass with a resounding smack across his right cheek. He tensed, clenching, and moaned aloud. 

The sound of the ass-to-hand contact helped fire him into gear, stirring his insides more than the tail insertion did. He gave himself another smack, adjusting his hand angle to optimize the sound. He gasped this time. He needed to get started for real and stop watching himself. He’d rewatch the entire stream at some point of course but he couldn't help but relish the real time humiliation that he took pleasure from. 

Sometimes in the deep, dark corners of his mind he wondered if there was something wrong with him. Like he shouldn’t enjoy it this much, shouldn’t get so turned on. There were many arguments anybody could use against him to try and tell him he’s crazy and it scared him. He knew he wasn’t crazy though. There were many other people who did the same thing for all kinds of reasons. It was the fear of rejection that gave him anxiety. 

He felt such a rush when he performed on camera. It was a sexual high, one that energized each cell of his body and indulged his soul in his deepest pleasures. He loved being watched and admired. He felt like he had built up a sort of community of subscribers that were excited to see him. Every inch of him. 

With his show finally getting underway he began to stroke his member, feeling the straps of his cock ring start to pull around his dick and balls. He wondered how long he could make it without ejaculating, seeing as he already had the ‘denial’ theme going on and since this was planned to be his longest, raunchiest stream yet.

\--------------------

Forty minutes later his non-ejaculation goal was a lost cause. He tried to keep things lighter, more on the teasing side. However, after he removed the tail and grabbed a dildo he knew he would cum while riding it. It wasn’t even a vibrator. 

He had taken a quick two minute break after he came to drink some water. He used to put something over the camera to block out those times he needed to take a moment to refuel but his commenters requested he just leave it be, that they liked watching him regain his strength after fucking himself hard. After his water was gone he started to work himself up again, slowly. He took a moment to distract his hands by pulling out his new toy. 

“One of you guys were  super  nice enough to send me a brand new gift!” He showed it off to the camera. It wasn’t ridiculously long, probably a moderate seven inches. The large bulge near the base is what Keith was excited for. “I’ve been waiting since yesterday to use this. Which one of you was it, hm? Are you hoping I’ll put on a good show for you?

“Do you want to see your guardian of fire ride this vibrating cock? Maybe you could pretend it was yours.” He winked vivaciously. “Don’t worry, you’re going to get a show.”

He crossed over to the floor that was included in the camera shot and reached down to wipe the floor of any dust and suctioned the toy to the floor. He pulled the remote up that was connected by a wire. He turned it on and cycled through some of the functions, giving looks to the camera that progressively became more excited. 

Getting more aroused again reminded him to do away with the cock ring contraption. He did it, it was fun for the time being but it was time to move on. For now it was all the motivation he had to deal with it so off it came. His dick definitely enjoyed the access to regular blood flow again. 

He pulled the lube bottle off of the bed and popped it open. It was getting low. He would probably have to replace it soon. He looked at the toy already sitting vertically against the ground and wished he had lubed it up before he stuck it down, now he had to put it on his hand and get all gooped up. Unenthusiastically he did just that; squirted a whole bunch into his palm and stroked down the toy. He slathered a good enough amount on there and wiped his oily hand on the sheet on the bed. Oops. He’d have to wash those before Shiro got home, he’d definitely noticed the off-color spot.

Keith got down on his knees, hovering above the head of the toy. He shot one last glance at the camera then closed his eyes and lolled his head back while easing onto the first of the vibrator. Keith instantly began cooing. Not yet full on groans of pleasure but something calmer and just as satisfying. After the head of the toy entered him a few inches he bobbed his ass up and down the soft black material a few times. Still plenty stretched from the previous toy, he ventured farther down the shaft. He could feel it getting wider and wider as he went down. He would save the bottom bulge for when he was close to coming. 

The stretch on his hole was enough to send him into a moaning fit while riding up and down. He let out loud gasps and tried hard to catch his breath while steadying himself with one arm on the edge if the bed. Even through the pleasure the pain in his knees was enough to make him regret attaching the toy on the floor instead of the wall. Maybe he could ball up some blankets in a minute to help with the impact. Keith thought about using a towel but then remembered he had forgotten to grab one anyway. 

He grabbed ahold of himself to give his stiffening member some attention and pushed farther down onto the toy, teasing himself at the beginning of the bulge. “Ahh! Fuckfuck...” he huffed and puffed. 

The average girth alone was almost too much for Keith to take comfortably even without the large lump at the bottom. He honestly wasn't sure if he could take the whole thing but he’d try until it started to feel not fun. 

He was already losing it. His dick, having no memory of erupting earlier, was already hard again. His asshole was spasming around the thick rubber of the vibrator. _Oh God._ Keith remembered the remote. 

He had just started but he already wanted to come again. Every inch of his being was screaming it, begging for it but he knew he was there to put on a show. He couldn't get too tired too fast, especially since this was going to be his longest stream. He slowed his bobbing and even stopped for a moment while the reminder of the knee pain seeped back into his train of thought. He pulled himself off the toy to his feet and grabbed onto a small day blanket he had wadded up earlier with the comforter while clearing off the bed. 

He bunched it up and tossed it to floor near the vibrator. He picked up the box and grabbed that belt of Shiro’s he hid from him. 

“It's really too bad there's no one here to hold this for me...” he gave a pouty look to the webcam. He could see the flyaway hairs of the fire-hydrant red wig sticking to the side of his face from the sweat. Not surprising, he just did a thousand half squats and he knew he was about to do a thousand more. He'd deal with the muscle soreness tomorrow, consequences weren't on the game plan tonight. 

He looped the belt around itself and pulled it around one of his wrists, tightening it a little bit. He bit, through his lolita mask, onto a section closer to the buckle and slipped his other wrist right next to the other one. He pulled the material with his teeth, tugging on it until it was stretched a little tighter than necessary. He used the side of the mattress to guide the tongue of the buckle in. Luckily the angle was enough to encourage the metal to find a spot through the plaits of the belt. He released the belt from his teeth and it fastened into place. Perfect. He was now semi-bound by the braided material. Freeing himself later would be simple, just bite it again and pull in the opposite direction to free the buckle. 

He got back down on his knees and turned to face the camera. “Time to  really  kick his up a notch.”

He lowered himself onto the tip again, anticipating the fullness. He was still plenty slick from the lubricant that the resistance was almost non-existent. He slammed himself back down onto his new toy. A loud breath filled, “Ah!” forced its way out. The sudden stretch stung but only slightly. He had been well prepared before this point after all. Keith found the wired remote with his eyes and scooped it up between his cupped hands. His mind was already on fire. He wasn’t sure turning on the vibrator was a smart choice. It could make him lose it, fall too deeply into pleasure. 

He clicked the first function.

The pulses came in their own specific pattern. This one happened to be short, short, long, long. The intensity was set to medium. He raised himself up but not completely off and forced his way back down. He moaned loudly as he knelt, fucking himself on the vibrator. 

He teased himself at the bulge, pressing further down than before. “Mmm... I, holy fuck!” He couldn’t form a complete sentence. 

Quickly, Keith turned off the vibrations and stopped moving. He’d almost tipped over the edge. No way he was going to come again before getting to the base of the toy. He hoped his followers were enjoying this as much as he was.

He started bouncing again after catching his breath. “That was a close call... Maybe I should take it easy...” His delivery was sheepish. Then he laughed. 

“Then again, that’s not really my style.” He gave a wicked look to the camera. He started the vibration back up but kept his pace slower than before. His knees, thighs, and ankles were starting to burn and stiffen from the actions. He dropped the remote to the floor and stretched his belted arms out in front of him onto the mattress. He was able to pull himself up a bit, giving his legs some relief. Good to go. 

He groaned aloud, unconcerned with volume level. He was home alone after all. 

“What should I do to myself after this? Hm? Should I- Ah!- should I get out my gag? Put that cock ring back on? Or should I just keep wrecking my asshole on this toy for you?” He was getting breathless. “I’ll do it... I can be good, I  promise .” 

Keith was really getting into it now. There was a certain point where embarrassment and humility stopped hurting and translated into pleasure. He would say some of the dumbest shit and regret it later, but in the moment it make him more excited, more depraved. His kinks had a hold on him. 

He pushed down to the lump and kept the length inside of him. He slowly circled his hips around, vying for an orgasm. He identified the spot he needed to entertain for maximum ecstasy. He rocked back and forth, his wig swinging back and forth, tickling his cheeks. Sweat mixed with some tears dripped off the tip of his nose and lined his jaw. 

There was a sudden noise from a different room, the kitchen it sounded like. The duration was short but the sound was deep, like something had moved or fallen. Keith wished he’d put Kosmo in his kennel before he started his stream. He knew he was going to have to clean up some sort mess he got into, he just hoped it hadn’t been too bad. One time when Kosmo was smaller he’d tried to stand up to see over the counter (to reach his dog biscuits) and ended up pulling down an entire towel full of dishes that had been drip drying. He was certainly tall enough to get on top of the counter completely now so who knows what damage he had caused this time. 

Resuming movement Keith decided it was time to finish with this toy. He needed to get the rest of it inside of him. He felt the desire burning in him, the selfish feeling of needing, wanting more. He pressed down and felt himself widen. He could feel every inch of himself craving the stimulation. Short, short, long, long. His entire being anticipated it.

He spread his legs further apart, trying to sink down. Finally it entered him, filling him the most he’d ever experienced. 

“Fuck! Shit! I-” He gasped. Loudly. He quickly reach down for the remote and began cycling through the vibration patterns, looking for the most stimulating and cruel one. He turned the speed up, kicking it up into high gear and entered oblivion. His cock burned with an unrelenting passion, waiting to erupt with a moment’s notice. He pressed harder even though there was no more rubber to be had. He rocked around, grinding himself, feeling it press against all angles of him. He mumbled unintelligently while searching for that special spot. Once it was located it was go time. 

He dropped the remote to the floor again and leaned his front against the side of the bed and closed his eyes, burying his face into the mattress. Still uttering nonsense aloud, Keith circled around the base for a few moments then rose back up and slammed downward, re-experiencing the bulge. He was panting, suddenly forgetting how to breathe properly.“Nn-AH! Fuck I! I’m!-”

He was burning everywhere, he was about to come. He hadn’t touched his cock in thirty minutes but it was no longer required at this point. One more moment and he would have erupted all over the floorboards. He would have screamed out in euphoria, getting off with an incredibly intense orgasm as he clenched himself around the toy. He would have. Except for one voice that made his blood turn ice cold.

“Babe?” 

Adrenaline responses cause either a fight, flight, or freeze reaction. Keith froze. 

He opened his eyes in horror and rotated his head to look over his shoulder. There stood Shiro only a few feet away looking down on him. His expression was hard to place. He looked completely bewildered but with his eyebrows scrunched closer. His eyes were narrow as he darted them back and forth between the computer on the dresser and Keith’s mess on the floor. Slowly his mouth began to gape and his eyes started to widen. He raised a hand, faintly placing his finger against his own temple. Keith, still frozen and unable to even breathe, expected the outrage to erupt any instant. 

He must be disgusted. He must be revolted by him. Keith’s heart only started working again from the panic. 

He painstakingly pulled himself off the toy; still vibrating loud and clear. The tension in the air was unbearable, thick and heated. Any second he was going to fly off the handle and call him out on doing exactly what he was obviously doing. Keith felt like vomiting. He had no words to say, no way to soften the blow. Not now that it was out of his hands. Why was he even here? He was supposed to be an entire state’s distance away right now. Shiro stopped looking at the computer and looked at Keith with a change of expression. He placed his hand back down and onto his hip and straightened his back.

This was it. The end. 

Except something unexpected happened. 

Instead of beginning to yell, or cry, or behave in any way that was expected. He moved his hands to his front and undid the buttons on his suit jacket. He gripped each side once they were free and aggressively swung the jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it off to the side. He wasn’t angry but the air around him was intense. He continued his hands to start undoing his shirt buttons from the top down. He stepped towards Keith who was still on the floor and bend downward. Now closer, Keith could see a glint in his eye. Neither one of them had made a sound until Shiro put his hands around his waist and lifted him off the floor. He placed him, bend over on the guest bed. He broke the silence by leaning in close behind him using a low tone. 

“‘Syracuse’ if it’s too much, alright, babe?”

Keith’s head reeled. He recognized the phrase as a safeword from sometime before. _What the hell is happening?_ Was Shiro not angry? Was he... going to fuck Keith on live camera?

Shiro grabbed the belt (HIS belt) and pulled Keith’s arms up over his head. He felt Shiro’s mouth on his neck, giving kisses and gentle, teasing teeth scrapes. From what Keith could feel against his back Shiro continued to undo his clothing. While waiting for his hands to be free he began to grind against the back of Keith. 

Small gasps came from Shiro’s throat as Keith felt his dick begin to harden and poke at him through the pants he was wearing. Shiro released the belt and undid the rest of the buttons on his outfit, including his pants. He used his left hand to slide around Keith’s front, following the straps of his lingerie as a guide upwards. He stopped to tease his nipple, kneading into it for a moment then fingering a pinch over the erect tip. Keith let out a whimper at the touch. He still didn’t know what the fuck was happening. He didn’t understand why Shiro wasn’t enraged, or why he seemed to be joining in. Maybe he didn’t want to cause a fuss and would be angry after the stream ended? Did he know all along that Keith was doing this? Keith had a million questions but at the same time his brain couldn’t hold onto any solid thoughts. 

Shiro’s hand left Keith’s chest and continued on up until he reached his throat. Grabbing his jaw he tilted his head to the side and placed his mouth on his. He kissed him. It was heavy and wet and seemed to carry a message. He might have strangers watching him on the internet, but right now Keith belonged to him. 

He heard Shiro’s pants finally drop after he stopped grinding him for a second. He must have gotten his underwear pulled off as well because the next thing Keith felt was Shiro’s bare, mostly hard member against his backside. Shiro let go of his jaw and went back to gripping the belt, pulling it far so it stretched Keith’s arms to the max. His other hand went down to help guide his cock and start rubbing it between Keith’s ass cheeks. He stroked himself against Keith’s opening a few times when Keith realized he was trying to cover his dick in whatever lube was already on him. Keith remembered that they weren’t alone, that others were probably also wondering what was going on. He turned his head back to the side to stare at the camera and opened his mouth, letting a moan resonate from within. He could see parts of the stream through the red synthetic hairs. Some of the bobby pins holding the wig in place were beginning to loosen from the unexpected movement. He hoped Shiro didn’t plan on tossing him around much before he stopped the stream. 

Shiro placed his stiffened tip in position and pushed inside of Keith. Keith trilled his voice in pleasure and clenched around him tightly. He thrusted his ass backwards slightly, wanting more. He was still well prepared from a few minutes ago. Shiro ventured deeper inside him while pulling tugging on the belt. Still, he received him with ease. Shiro stopped entering him after getting halfway in. 

“Beg.” Somehow his voice was steady. 

Keith was taken aback. This was new. Never before had he needed to beg for anything in bed. Shiro always seemed to take his requests with glee, as was vice versa. Maybe this was him showing his true kinks to Keith now that he himself had been exposed. Or perhaps he wanted him to know who was the boss. Either way Keith was immediately on board. 

“P-Please fuck me! Deeper... I need more!” He stuttered, his heart pounding implausibly fast. “ Please  , Sir!” He added the end involuntarily but not regrettably. 

Shiro thrust into him, burying the rest of his cock deep inside him. He was longer than the toy was for sure. Keith cried out, his eyes rolling towards the back of his skull. 

“AH! Yes! Fuck me! Please, please!” He panted hard. He pressed his face into the sheet and thrust his ass backwards into Shiro who had pulled back out. Again he thrust into him, taking long and entering him completely. He pulled out some of the way, then slammed back into him. He started to pick up the pace the more that Keith cried out. 

Suddenly Shiro grabbed his ponytail of real hair under the wig and pulled it to the side. He felt the weight of Shiro on top of him as he leaned over to kiss his neck again. This time though, he followed up with a ravenous drag of his tongue; he started on his lower neck and ended up by his ear. This close, Keith could hear every breath, every small grunt that came from him. After a few glorious moments he returned to the starting point of his lick and placed his mouth down, biting him. He didn’t bite too hard but he didn’t bite too soft either. 

Keith tried to hide his reaction in the sheets by turning his head. “Mmmmm!- Ah, Fuck!” Shiro yanked his ponytail again, this time straight back. 

“I told you to beg.”

Keith couldn’t remember the last time they’d had sex this intense, if ever. He knew he could make it stop at any moment if he needed to. Shiro gave him a safeword to use which was important. He knew he wasn’t in any danger, and no matter how angry Shiro got he would never treat Keith like this for real. The thing was though, is that he didn’t even seem angry at all. 

“Please fuck me,” Keith mewled. “make me come, I need it!” 

“You’re going to come, alright. When I say you can. Only then, got it?” Shiro drew slid himself in and out of Keith, setting a slow pace. 

“Yes- yes, please!” He started moving sporadically, trying to make up for the sudden lack of movement on Shiro’s part. “Let me come, I wanna come on your cock!”

Shiro chuckled above him. “We’ll see if you deserve it.” With that he rammed back into him, pumping in and out furiously. Keith had no more thoughts. There was only pleasure and bliss. Again and again Shiro thrust into him, Keith fitting him perfectly like a sheath. 

Keith was on track to climax but knew he couldn’t do so without Shiro’s permission. He knew there would be no real consequence but he would be disappointed in himself. So would his audience. Oh god, the stream. _They must be so confused..._

Luckily it seemed like Shiro was nearing the end of his fuse first. He pressed Keith’s belted arms into the mattress in front of them and pulled his head back further. Keith was looking so far up it was difficult to swallow his own saliva. Small, stressed sounds squeeze their way through the walls of his throat as Shiro pounded into him again and again. 

“I’m gonna fucking come.” Shiro swore with urgency. Not a moment later he gasped and thrust fully into Keith’s ass. He heard him choke out a hard breath followed by a long groan that emptied his lungs. Keith felt his cock spasm inside of him, trying to twitch but held in place against Keith’s walls. 

Shiro took a few breaths. Keith was still standing on the edge, waiting for an orgasm of his own. He pressed himself against the hilt of Shiro’s member. “Please let me come, sir. I wanna come, I wanna come...” He repeated the last part a couple times while shaking his head. He needed it now. 

“You did so good, babe. So here’s your reward.” Shiro let go of both Keith’s hair and arms. He pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his back. Keith used his free-ish hands to keep the wig from coming out of place while he was moved. Now facing him he could see his expressions again. He just looked tired and focused. Still no hint of anger.

He re-entered him and began to drive Keith to the edge. One had wrapped around Keith’s neglected, but not dissatisfied, cock. His other hand found its way up to his throat like it had the night before. Shiro put the pressure on the right spot while he drove his dick deep into Keith, getting closer and closer to discovering his sweet prostate. 

Keith started to dribble precome out of the tip of his extremely sensitive cock. Shiro stroked him so vigorously that tears appeared from the pleasure. He was going to come, he was so close he was on his way but he tried with all his might to calm himself for just a few more seconds. 

“Please! Let me come!” He screamed out breathlessly. 

Shiro pulled his hand off of Keith’s member and brushed the wig hairs out of his face. With his other hand still holding his throat. 

He waited a couple more unbearable seconds. “... Go ahead.”

He thrust into him one last time and Keith exploded. Mentally and physically. His cock erupted on top of him, spraying his stomach with his own come. He spasmed, constricting his insides around Shiro. He shouted aloud as the orgasm ripped through him, eventually coming to an end after ensuring that Keith’s stomach was covered. 

Shiro released his throat and Keith took a deep breath. He could feel his asshole twitch around Shiro’s girth as he slowly removed himself. He stood up fully and grabbed ahold of Keith’s arms. In just a moment he unbound them and let them go. Keith tirely let them fall onto the bed and laid there, breathing. Thoughts and rationality were returning to his brain. Reality was returning. 

Keith looked upwards and into Shiro’s eyes. He too seemed like he’d come back down to earth. His eyebrows were scrunched again. Keith’s heart began to race with worry when Shiro gave a side glance over to the computer. _Oh, shit._ He’d forgotten. 

Keith sat up quickly and turned to the camera. He wasn’t sure what he should say or even what he COULD say. He hadn’t prepared for something like this. 

He got up and turned the computer toward the wall, away from Shiro. 

“I uh... Gotta go. Guardian of fire, signing off...” he ended the stream and immediately closed the laptop lid. 

Next thing to do would be to turn around and face Shiro who would probably be looking for an explanation. 

There was some noise behind him but not from Shiro himself. Just him gathering his clothes. Keith slowly rotated his head, suddenly as scared as the moment he caught him. 

Shiro was looking at him, eyebrows still creased but somehow a little bit sad too. Was he upset? Was he going to be disgusted?

Keith removed the ear loop mask with one hand and slid off the barely secured wig as well. His real hair held some of the bobby pins. His hair elastic was in his short ponytail and had lost most of the hair it was supposed to be holding back. Keith couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“Sh... Shiro...” He began apologetically. 

Shiro spoke up. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up. We’ll talk about... whatever just happened in the living room. ” He gestured to where they were before as he spoke. He was looking progressively more troubled. Keith wasn’t sure how to respond so he just agreed. He left, quickly, and went to the bathroom. 

He ran the fastest shower he’d ever had, hoping that washing himself would help calm the bubble of shame rising inside of him. As time went on though, his anxiety got worse. He had to go talk to Shiro about this. He was going to have to lay it all out and explain to him he’d been doing this for months. He’d have to explain his subscribers, the box of toys, everything. The more the thought the sicker he felt. 

Eventually he left the bathroom, unable to stand the anticipation of the conversation to come. He’d have to deal with the consequences now that he had been found out. His muscles quivered as he walked down the hallway from both worry and being overworked. He saw Shiro sitting on the couch in front of him. Keith took a large, deep breath and stepped past the couch, coming around to the front. Shiro looked up at him. 

He was sitting with his knees apart and elbows resting on each one. He had had his head down before Keith came in, too. Keith couldn’t quite gauge how he was feeling so he sat on the opposite side of the couch. 

There they sat awkwardly. Neither one of them sure of where to start. 

“So...” Shiro began, staring straight ahead. “That was... There were people watching that, wasn’t there?”

Keith slowly nodded. 

“That was... one of those camgirl websites, right?” 

Keith bounced his head from side to side, then nodded for clarification. Close enough, a larger portion of entertainers were in fact female. 

“Okay,” Keith watched Shiro’s fingers tap again and again against his knees. It was something he did when frustrated. “can you explain to me why?”

He opened his mouth to reply but found himself at a loss for words. How did he answer this? The reality was such a weak reason, would he accept it? Should be think of something else to tell him? No, there was no room for any new lies. He needed to tell him the truth. 

“It... When you leave, Shiro, I get...” Keith searched for the right words. “Lonely? That’s how it started anyway...” Shiro finally turned his gaze to look at him again and waited for him to continue. 

“Now it’s... like a fetish I guess...” Keith shifted his eyes away from him. “I don’t know, I’m so sorry, Shiro.” He hoped Shiro could forgive him somehow. Then again it’s not like he forgot to vacuum or broke a vase. 

Shiro’s foot tapped. “So, you do it because you want to? Because it feels good?” Even at a time like this he was making sure he understood the whole situation before making a judgement. He was so level headed and smart, there was no way he was going to be alright with Keith and his self proclaimed kink. 

“Y-yeah... I guess I... like it when people watch.” 

Shiro turn his head back to face straight ahead. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head from side to side. Then he began to laugh. He giggled to himself and progressively grew louder. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of his display. 

“Babe, I knew you were insatiable, but  God damn .” He stressed the last two words. “I mean, I found your box of vibrators under the spare bed but I never guessed that  this  is what you were doing with them!” He seemed to genuinely be laughing. 

Keith choked on his own spit. “Ack-, What! You already found the box?!” 

Shiro looked back at him, trying not to crack up again. “Yeah, I always wondered why you kept it hidden. I figured it wasn’t something you just forgot about because you kept adding things every now and then.”

This wasn’t the conversation Keith wanted to have. It was nice he wouldn’t have to shamefully explain why he was hiding his sex toys, there was something more important, more crucial to address. 

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” Keith dove right into business. 

Shiro’s corny laugh smile faded. It replaced itself with a softer smile. 

“Keith, I’ve known you for a long time. I’ve loved you for a long time. If you want to have people on the internet watch you... pleasure yourself, I’m not going to stop you. Just because you like to be on a camera doesn’t change anything else about you. These people, they may get to see pretty intimate parts of you but they don’t get to touch you or see the real you. And they don’t have your heart either, now do they?” 

Keith was unsure this was real. Did Shiro just say he could keep camming? That he wouldn’t even be mad? 

“Do they?” Shiro repeated himself. One look at his warm smile gave away that he already knew the answer. 

Keith shook his head. “No, Shiro. Just you.” His line of vision was starting to blur through the tears that began to pool. He couldn’t believe this. His absolute worst nightmare had come to life and Shiro had made sure it ended up a daydream. How was somebody this perfect? How was he so understanding and patient? Keith wondered day after day if he really deserved him. 

Shiro looked shamefully to the side all of the sudden. “I may have... Gotta a little carried away in there. I'm sorry if it was too much.” 

Keith shook his head. “You gave me a safe word, I could have used it at any time. It was... Pretty hot anyway.” He semi-laughed. 

Shiro shook his head lovingly. “Keith...” he said gently and held his arms open for him.

Keith more than happily left his couch cushion and arrived in his new spot between Shiro’s arms. The tears began to fall out with each blink. He tried not to let them drip onto Shiro. 

“Besides, who am I to judge?” Shiro began. “Haven’t you heard? I just guest starred in a thrilling adult video of my own not too long ago.” He joked, grinning further. 

Keith laughed with such relief he felt like he received a soul cleanse. He remembered he had a question of his own. He pulled away and playfully hit him on the side of his chest. 

“What are you even doing home!” It was probably about one-thirty now. His flight should have left close to nine in the morning. 

“So first of all, my flight got delayed because of the weather. They tried to wait to see if the storm changed paths or if it wasn’t as bad as they thought it was. But it just kept getting worse and worse though, so around eleven-forty they told us the flight was just canceled all together, so I came back home. Didn’t expect to find all of this.” He laughed to himself this time. 

“The weather?” Keith remembered seeing the dark clouds this morning while sending Shiro off. 

Shiro nodded. “Have you not looked outside?” Shiro got up and guided him to the front door. Where they both looked out the window. There was snow sticking to the ground. 

“Oh, wow!” Keith pressed closer to the window. He grew up in a place where it never snowed, not unless Hell froze over, so seeing snow fall like this, each year, fascinated him. Kosmo had wandered over to them to see what the fuss was about. Keith seized the opportunity. “You wanna go outside, boy?”

They grabbed some jackets and Keith dug out his winter boots from the shoe closet and all three of them went outside so Keith and Kosmo could play in the snow. There was barely any of the ground but it was still falling from the sky. 

Keith hadn’t felt this relaxed or worry free in about a year since he had started camming. Shiro finally knew and it went immensely better than Keith could have even dreamt. He never gave him any reason to think he’d behave irrationally if he found out, but Keith was certain it would have led to the end of their relationship. 

Yet here they were, after all the confessions playing in the snow together with their pup like a happy family. Keith wouldn’t have to worry about a thing anymore. Everything was out in the open. 

Everything that is, except for his crush on Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u believe how much there is to unpack in this chapter  
> do u believe how ooc and indulgent this fic is lololl
> 
> so uh.... I ran into some problems. mainly I realized idfk how a cock ring like works during sex well enough 2 write about it 乁(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)ㄏ and i didn't even know there was other types than just a solid ring until I googled it so... thats why it skips when hes wearing it lmao  
> another problem was the time schedule so I had to mess with that
> 
> can yall believe shiro thinks he guest starred? boy SSTOLE THE STAGE  
> also, if u recall from last chapter Lance was planning to stay home from classes to watch this very highly anticipated stream ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Think he recognized anybody??
> 
> Thank you for reading guys! It really means a lot to have someone enjoying something i've created!  
> Happy New Year!  
>  
> 
> \--------  
> Quick news: I've made a new years resolution to try and post my new, much longer/larger SFW fic within the span of 2019!  
> So keep a look out for updates on Winter Sun; a slow burn Sheith AU fic taking part in a unique world of monsters and paired combat fighting! I'm planning to release it in three main parts through the year!


	5. Hey, Quick Question: What the Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance skips class and hunkers down to watch the the biggest stream of his life. Gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took a while! First there was CES, then my computer broke, then Kh3 came out so I've been pretty busy!  
> Anyway I hope you're all looking forward to Lance's reaction to the stream!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have a Kpov at the end but it just got too long! this was a full sized chapter in of itself so I'll have to move some stuff around, oh well (there might end up being 11 chapters, just depends)
> 
> Come see me on Twitter, I complain a lot and mostly talk about voltron  
> @sunfries_arts  
> @sunfries

Hey, Quick Question: What the Fuck?

Each time Lance rose to consciousness he relished in the fact that he had decided to skip his morning classes. There was something about waking up knowing you had plans that you had already canceled. It was awesome. He woke up a couple times, the last spent tossing and turning until he figured he should get up. If he wasn't going to go to class he could at least work on some assignments before the main event of the afternoon. 

He was so excited. Today was guardian-of-fire’s big surprise or whatever it was. The video teaser last night was enough to set Lance off in the most pleasing way possible. He was excited for him to use the toy he sent him and whatever else he had planned. 

After the stream, depending on how long it was going to take, Lance planned to finish up his classes for the day (which was only two) then hang out with Keith. 

Lance glanced around his dorm room. His dirty, trash covered dorm room. Yeah, he'd definitely have to do something about that before Keith came over to play video games. He wasn't going to like, deep clean. Just toss some stuff in a garbage bag. And shove his dirty laundry (all of his laundry) under the bed. Also clean up a soda spill that's been marinating his end table. Now that he thought about it there was clearly more work that needed to be done besides just throwing some things in a bag and calling it good. But who wants to clean first thing when they wake up? Lance didn't want to clean ever, let alone with when he got up for the day. 

He made a deal with himself. Food first, as he could feel his stomach demanding the nourishment of Hot Pockets and Cheetos, then he'd get around to cleaning his cluttered dorm. 

\-------------

Lance's phone had charged up for 78% while he was cleaning. There was no way he was going to spend his time watching this stream tethered to the wall via the charging cord. Guardian-of-fire’s stream hadn't even begun yet; there was only a countdown with eight minutes left in it on the screen. He pressed the full screen button and positined his phone accordingly. Lance was already getting excited, both mentally and physically. 

He had already locked the door and drew the blinds over his tiny window. Looking through the window the sky had medium gray clouds stretching across the entire thing with darker, more angry clouds concentrated to the north. There was no blue to be seen. The outside looked so cold and miserable, Lance wondered if it was going to snow. It wouldn't be surprising, it was about that time of year.

He’d also turned his TV on a high enough volume to drown out any noise to passerbyers in the hallway. If they heard something through his door it was their problem at that point. 

Five minutes left. Lance scrolled down to join the chat. 

blue_leo: i did it

blue_leo: i skipped my classes to watch some porn lol

8366638beans: welcome back 

It seemed like that guy was always there, must have been his top fan or something. Lance was glad that beans wasn't annoying for a regular. There had been a few times Lance tried to join the conversation on other streamers videos. He got tired of the constant spam messages and unrelated memes that constantly clogged those types of chats. It pissed him off. All he wanted to do was talk about the hot performers and the like. Things on guardian-of-fire’s page were better because he wasn't insanely big. It gave Lance more hope that guardian would read his comments knowing they wouldn't be useless spam. 

blue_leo: im so exciteddd 

blue_leo: how to u think GOF is holding up?? That preview last night was so hot but hnnn how can he edge himself like that? I sure as hell couldn't 

pr0n4hmm: hes a professional, dnt u no?

Hbs9: lol a professional 

blue_leo: what do u think hes got planned 4 us? 

8366638beans: I'm not sure but the anticipation is killing me

8366638beans: I hope he gets started soon 

Lance didn't think he ever watched a stream where guardian didn't start on time. He flicked the screen back up. Less than three minutes until the start. He glanced around his nightstand and found lotion and paper towels. He placed them within reach and laid back against his pillows. This was going to be good. 

The discussion continued below.

pr0n4hmm: which11 of u sent him the toy?

pr0n4hmm sent a picture of the stunned Pikachu meme. Lance was pretty sure he wasn't using that one right. Should he own up to it? 

Nah, he thought it would be sexier if it was just his secret. Maybe he’d tell guardian-of-fire in a few days other than that he didn’t see the need. Plus he was slightly regretful still. His Hot Pockets didn’t seem to hit the spot that morning. 

While thinking of what to reply, or if he should even reply at all, he remembered how close they were til camera time. His eyes found their way to the top his screen to see 11:59 am before he finished scrolling up to the countdown, now with a minute left. Guardian said his stream would start at noon. Suddenly Lance realized something he hadn't particularly made a mental note of before: that guardian-of-fire lived in his timezone. Interesting.

With less that a minute left it was time to finalize his gameplan. If this was supposed to be his longest stream then Lance wasn't going to want to come too fast and lose interest. He definitely wanted to be heavily invested in each moment until the very end. With the countdown rapidly approaching zero the only plan Lance came up with was to abstain from touching himself for as long as possible, but he knew it wouldn't take very long before he couldn't take it. That was kinda the whole plan.

Lance watched the timer reach the end as the clock struck noon. The stream entered a “the stream will begin soon!” waiting screen as Lance heard the large clock at the center of the university ringing off in the distance. Any moment now. 

Suddenly the cam screen flashed a bright amber hue then faded to black. The light slowly came back info focus after guardian’s camera focused after being turned on. He really needed to buy a better camera now that he was getting more popular. 

There he was, wig and mask, in his usual streaming room. The camera seemed farther from the bed this time and at an angle. Guardian-of-fire was front and center wearing nothing but the regular get up plus a robe. _I wonder what could possibly be under there._

“Good afternoon everyone!” his voice was warm and welcoming. “I can't believe you all made it back here in time, I’ve been waiting for you.”

The way he spoke was strenuous for Lance’s dick. His tone was thick with desire and lust. This guy was good. Or he was just really horny. Probably both.

“I’ve been holding myself back just for you guys, do you think we should get started? Maybe give you a little pre-show?” He gave the camera a wink. This was probably the closest Lance had seen him be to the camera. Lance tried to see what he could in his eyes, a color or something, but the surrounding light was just too low. Guardian probably did it like that on purpose to keep people from trying to find him. Lance wondered if he’d ever drop the mask and wig act. He was the only one on the website that Lance had seen use them at all. Maybe the mystery is part of what got him off. 

While partially laying on his bed, guardian-of-fire started to run his hands sensually down his body, one had stopping to tease at a nipple covered by the thin robe. The other hand continued to slide downward, tracing down his own thigh. “Too bad you’re not here to help me out of this.”

He said things like that sometimes, as if he were speaking directly to Lance. It probably helps boost views because it was hot as hell. God, if Lance was there he would have ripped the robe off and taken him already, presumably unable to resist his vivacious charm. If only. 

Guardian got to his knees facing the camera and continued touching himself. Slowly, inch by inch, he undoing the tie holding the robe closed. After the knot gave way he let the fabric slide off his shoulders onto the bed behind him. 

_Holy shit._ Underneath he was wearing tight leather straps that ran down his front and Lance assumed the back as well. He was pretty sure he’d see soon. 

“What do you guys think? I’m not much into lacey stuff, but I still wanted something fun..” He turned onto his stomach (and hands and knees) and pointed his ass in the air sort of towards the camera to show off the rest of the lingerie. Lance was right, there were some straps around the cheeks that, damn, looked pretty hot. Lance already begun the inner battle of trying not to touch himself yet. 

Guardian propped himself back so his face was at the camera. “So, I got some new toys and new accessories to try out. Should we take a quick look?” 

He reached off to the side and down the side of the bed and brought up a small cardboard box. He tilted it toward the camera to show. Lance spotted some vibrators and other fun things. He oriented the box back upright and reached in. He pulled out a long, thick, fabric rope that confused Lance for a moment until he realized it was a tail. A cat tail, to be exact, attached to a buttplug. 

_Oh, nice._ It wasn't necessarily Lance's kink but he doubt he would hate it. Especially on his guardian-of-fire. 

“You requested a tail, didn't you?” He swing the around at a slow pace, speaking to one of them directly. “Well it’s your lucky day.” 

Lance flicked the screen downward to see the chat. His eyes glanced at the newest reply.

pr0n4hmm: ommgmg who was idt???

Another message popped up as Lance was scrolling away.

8366638beans: I think everyone requested it in their heart tbh

Back up on screen, guardian-of-fire had uncapped his lube bottle and was pouring some onto the plug. He pointed his masked face at the camera. In his deliciously sexy voice he spoke again. “Now, I’m going to be pretty busy, so I won't be able to talk to you guys. Well, I’ll talk of course, but I won’t get to read your replies.” 

He moved in slightly closer to the camera. 

“Are you guys ready?” 

Lance was so ready, he’d been waiting for this for hours. Afterwards he was going to have new jack off material for a while from his favorite performer. His dick in his pants was getting hard, begging to bust out of the restrictive jeans he was wearing. It was still too soon. 

On screen, guardian had gotten back onto his knees with his ass in the air. He moved the toy towards his hole and pushed it in with little difficulty. “Ah...” He sighed aloud. “Alright, now we can get down to business.” 

The plug part of the tail didn’t look too big, just comfortable enough to get some pleasure out of. Thinking of the size of guardian’s plug gave suddenly gave Lance an idea. He glanced at his top dresser door. He had his own plug to play with if he pleased, and this stream was going to take a while so it would be the perfect time. The more he thought about it the more he talked himself into it. 

He popped up off the bed and crossed the tiny room to the initially white, now faded, dresser stood. He pulled open the top drawer and shoved all the socks and underwear (and random junk) off to the side and found the small bag he kept his toy in. He bounced back over to the bed with his spoils and lay on his side this time. He pulled his phone back up to his face. Guardian was dancing around the screen, swaying his tail back and forth for them. He’d moved the camera from its initial spot in the five or six seconds Lance had put his phone down for. To the right of the screen Lance could see a thin bright light in the shape of an L around the bottom of his door; it was the brightest thing on screen now. Just more light to drown out his features. 

Lance could also see the arm of a couch off to the very right of the screen. The fabric was light, either white or maybe a light blue, it was hard to tell without much saturation in the picture. He felt like he recognized the style from somewhere but he couldn't place it. 

Back on the action, guardian gave a few spins then reached down to the floor into the box he showed off earlier. The shape of his ass was accentuated by the straps giving off the impression of perfection. Lance wished he could touch him, he wished he could touch someone. Guardian stood back up holding a bundle of small straps and fastened them on quickly. He turned around to reveal the straps done up in some sort of cock ring fashion. Lance didn’t know they made them like that. 

“What do you guys think? After waiting all night...” He paused and looked into the camera. “I’m going to need it to help hold me back.” His words were slightly inaudible, he was speaking quiet and, of course, from behind a mask. 

He gave his hair a quick flip. He started to twirl his tail toy around again, bringing the attention back to it. “I finally managed to pick one of these up. I’m glad you recommended it to me, Mambo sixty-nine.” He winked. 

So that's who it was. Lance recognized that username. They were rarely in the comments but their donations showed up a lot in the chat. 

Suddenly there was a loud thwack sound that came from guardian-of-fire smacking his ass with a nice loud spank. Lance bit his lip. The noise was a little too satisfying. He struck himself again and let out a cute little pant, breathing deep and hard. 

Lance was starting to feel the effects of watching guardian’s hypnotic taunting. Things were starting to get uncomfortably tight in his pants. He guessed it was time to at least take them off and maybe get ready to use his small vibrator. He pulled it out of its small mesh bag that contained it and the remote. It wasn't too big, it fit in the palm of his hand and was made of four balls one after the other, gradually getting bigger until it reached the flat base. Out of the base ran the thin, shoddy looking wire to the remote which had different pattern settings as well as intensities.

He didn't have any lube but he had his hand lotion. Lance figured there was probably some reason you shouldn't use basic lotion as lubricant for anything that goes inside of your body but he never bothered to check it out. 

Being too lazy to stand up he wiggled out of his pants and boxers. He held the toy in place at his backside and slowly began to rub at his entrance. Not too fast and not too much pressure. He never used his fingers to prepare himself out of his fear of his nails causing damage. They were well manicured as well so the toy would (and did work) fine enough. He held his phone at his eye level once again to get back to the entertainment. 

Lance watched guardian press on and pull out a glass dildo, the same one from last night. Guardian continued teasing them all for a minute or so before getting into a comfortable position. Lance gave his own toy more pressure against himself, slowly giving way inside of him. The first ball was small, it was nothing. He continued to the second which was noticeable. The third was actually enough to start bringing the pleasure out. He needed to relax more before he could take the last lump. He dropped the phone and grabbed the remote. He placed it on a consistent vibration at a low intensity. 

On camera, guardian-of-fire’s cock was erect and looked strained, probably from the lack of orgasm in conjunction with the cock strap thing. He looked irresistible on that bed with his legs spread and ass in the air. Lance watched him remove the tail toy and replace it with the tip of the glass. 

Lance pressed the rest of his vibrating plug inside of him as he watched guardian get to work on the same thing, only with the glass piece. He was pretty impressed watching guardian. The current toy was the only thing Lance had ever really put inside of him. He couldn't imagine taking a whole dildo or even a cock without difficulty, no matter how easy guardian made it look. 

Despite being heavily attracted to both men and woman Lance had only ever been with women. One woman. Once. It never really worked out for him any other time that he tried to get that far. If he did sleep with another guy, he would want him to be patient with him and maybe be into switching it around when it came to sex. He didn’t feel like he would want to be penciled in for one position only for the rest of time. Variety is the spice of life and all that. 

Would Keith be into switching around? That is if he ever got to sleep with him, of course. Which Lance knew was definitely never going to happen but it was nice to speculate. He’d thought about it several times before but almost all of the fantasies were him pleasuring Keith, not the other way around. Lance knew he enjoyed the sensation but he didn't have a specific fantasy in mind that came with him being penetrated. What about guardian? Lance had an imbalanced amount of fantasies about him as well. 

Speaking of guardian-of-fire, he’d been moaning very loudly on top of his toy. Whoever was there in his house yesterday during the last video apparently wasn't there today as he was making no effort to be quiet now. His erection was strained against the straps inching closer and closer towards an orgasm. 

Lance hadn't touched his own dick at all yet, trying to prolong himself. The vibrations coursing through him offered a comfortable wave of pleasure. He really wanted to grab hold of his cock and stroke it like it was begging to be. He knew it would be all over at that point but still the desire was too great. Instead of handling it himself he decided to begin rubbing himself on the sheets. Slow motions at first and barely pressing into the mattress. His mind raced. _I’ve gotta have something somewhere ..._

Suddenly he got an idea. He might not have any spare pillows around but he did have a spare blanket he could clean if he leaked any precum. He only had one pillow and the idea of using that one really didn't appeal to him. If he accidentally got it dirty then he would have to do laundry like, immediately. Plus it's the pillow that he puts his face on so that's automatically a no-go. 

Lance sat up and got on his knees to reach to the end of the bed. Down off the side was the blanket, folded for once in its existence. He grabbed it by one end and pulled it up, straightening out the blanket. The sensations of moving while having a vibrating plug inside of him was interesting. Nonetheless he wanted to return to his phone at the head of the bed. He balled up the small spare blanket as he crawled back up into position. This time he remained more on his stomach than on his side as he pulled his phone back into view. 

Guardian-of-fire had been panting hard and clenching his eyes with such force it was contorting what was visible of his face. Lance had seen enough orgams of his to know that he was close to coming, even with the cock strap on. Lance himself had moved the balled up blanket into position and was using it to stroke his erection on. He pulled his hips back, pulling long lavacious drags across the fabric. 

Each sensation was sending him closer to the edge. His dick was getting some attention now so he probably wasn't going to last as long as he hoped. But fuck it felt good. 

Lance watched as guardian forced himself down onto the toy and rolled it around a bit before he erupted from his restrained cock. He kept maneuvering it inside of him until he stopped coming. Lance still had some time, maybe he could last all the way until guardian-of-fire’s next orgasm. 

Guardian pulled himself off the glass piece and slumped his face unto the mattress he was on. Lance could see his chest rising and falling deeply, it must have been a good orgasm. Lance slowed his cock stroking as the intensity on screen dulled a bit. Guardian took a few more seconds to lay there, recovering from the intense reaction. Head still down, he slid his legs backward and onto the floor. He shifted his weight to them and stood up, shaking ever so slightly. Lance only noticed because one of his knees buckled slightly.

He turned back toward the camera. “Sorry guys, need a quick break.” He reached up and put his hands on his wig and trying to move it back into place. The bright red hairs seemed to still be in the right place. Perhaps it was getting loose. _What does his real hair look like?_ Lance thought. He would have guessed dark to match his eyebrows, but then again Lance wasn't even sure how dark they were. The bad lighting really messed up every defining detail. 

Guardian stepped towards the camera and appeared to have grabbed a water bottle from behind it. He sat in front of the bright L shape coming from the bedroom door which allowed the camera to balance the light better. He was pretty close to the webcam at this point too. Lance squinted at him, trying to make out his eyebrows (mainly because he'd already been thinking about them). Definitely dark but no other discernible features. The wig hair was sticking to.his forehead from the sweat. 

He sat there, either on a chair or at the end of the bed, Lance couldn't tell. He gulped down damn near all of the water bottle, obviously getting an intense workout from all of this. He sat there for about another three minutes sipping on what was left in the bottle. He sat it down and then reached into his box that was om the floor. He again turned his attention back to the camera. 

“One of you guys were  super  nice enough to send me a brand new gift,” He lifted up the vibrator that Lance sacrificed his lunches to buy for him. _Yes!_ He screamed in his mind and probably even made an audible sound with it. It was the vibrator he bought him! “I’ve been waiting since yesterday to use this. Which one of you was it, hm? Are you hoping I’ll put on a good show for you?”

He slid the tip down between his pecs, continually getting lower. 

“Do you want to see your guardian of fire ride this vibrating cock? Maybe you could pretend it was yours. Don’t worry, you’re going to get a show alright.” He closed one eye, winking the the camera. It was hard to tell behind the mask but Lance was pretty sure he blew a kiss as well. Lance couldn't help but smile at being called out like that seeing as how he pretended he was there, banging him, quite often.

Guardian stood up from his spot and crossed over to the floor that was visible in the video. He got down and put the suction end of the toy securely on the floor, then he started going through the vibration patterns. Sensing that the show was about to continue Lance pressed the button on his own remote, turning the vibrating plug inside him back on which had been turned off during the lull in activity.

Lance began slowly working himself back up while guardian-of-fire grabbed the lube for his brand new toy and started applying a thick layer to it. After he had enough out he tossed the bottle over to the couch off the side of the video frame. Again, Lance stared at the furniture arm that was visible. Somehow it still seemed very familiar. He would have thought it was the dorm common room’s couch but none of the ones in there were white. Maybe they just had a different color? 

Lance reminded himself he wasn't watching this to think about couches he sat on throughout his life. He hadn't noticed when, but at some point guardian’s cock ring thing disappeared. He guessed he’d had finally had enough of it. He watched guardian's hand move down the toy dispersing the lubricant. It looked like he made sure to cover the large bulge at the bottom with plenty of it. It wasn't too much longer before he was positioned on his knees above it and began to lead it into his body. 

It didn't look like it took much resistance and it also didn’t feel like it was a bad experience so far. Guardian-of-fire had started making these small noises that Lance tried to savor. They were so cute and hot as fuck, if only he could get to hear that noise in person and not just on video. Guardian started to move faster, bobbing up and down and making his way down the toy. Lance went ahead and turned the intensity of his own toy up. 

The farther down guardian got on the vibrator the more strained he got, which made his gasps and moans louder. Lance couldn't tell if he even had the vibrations on yet or if the noise was simply being blocked by being inside guardian’s ass. He could hear it on the video before when he cycled through all the patterns. Maybe he was waiting. 

“Ahh! Fuckfuck...” Barely coherent, guardian slowed quickly and then stopped moving all together. Was he okay?

Suddenly he lifted himself off the toy and reached up over the bed. A small blanket came back into view along with his hands after just a moment. He tossed it onto the floor and reached down into that glorious box of his. This time he pulled out some ugly ass belt.

He looked at the camera with his eyebrows knit into a small furrow, visible even in the low light. “It’s really too bad there’s no one here to hold this for me.” He teased. 

Was he talking about the belt? Lance watched as he quickly looped it around through the hole and pulled both of his wrists through it, restraining himself. _That was a neat trick._

Guardian was back on his knees again, this time on his blanket, and Lance was glad he had been quick as the vibrations inside of him were starting to stimulate more than planned at this point. Lance's dick was stiff against the balled up blanket beneath him. He really wanted to come but also wanted to wait for an opportune moment. He’d had to find it soon, though.

Lance began sliding his cock between the folds of the blanket again as he watched guardian-of-fire begin to fuck himself on the toy again with no hesitation. Things were getting too hot on Lance’s end. The slight motions in his hips and the medium intensity pulsation were carrying him dangerously close to the edge. He only tipped when he heard another cry from guardian; “I, holy fuck!”

Lance came into the poor blanket he’d been humping but he didn't even care. He too let out a cry but it was more of a stifled, prolonged moan. His muscles didn't relax until he stopped the constant vibrations with the remote. 

On screen, guardian had also stopped his activity and teased that it was a close call for him. He started up before long again and before Lance was ready to continue. Lance huffed, breathing again for what seemed like the first time in a few minutes. He debated on continuing with the vibrator or not. He figured he might as well leave it where it was, this show was supposed to go on even longer. He rolled over onto his back and cast aside the soiled blanket. Now he had to do laundry again. 

Pulling his phone back up to his face he could see guardian-of-fire going to town again already. He hadn't even reached the end of the toy. Lance wasn't even sure if it was possible for him to get the thick bulge inside of him. No way could Lance imagine taking something that large. 

He got back to fucking himself not before long. Up and down, in and out. He seemed to be enjoying himself although it looked like it was taking great effort with the vibrator. He leaned himself up against the mattress, pressing himself into it. Lance could hear him panting and moaning against the toy. The toy that he bought him. Seeing guardian-of-fire wreck himself on something he bought him was... well not an intimate feeling, but just a special one. 

Lance was surprised he was able to get any words out at this point but he heard guardian ask: “What should I do to myself after this?” 

He looked right into the camera, right into Lance’s horny soul and continued. 

“Should I- Ah!” His gasp interrupted himself. “should I get my gag? Put that cock ring back on?” What was visible of his face was flushed with a deep red hue. Lance thought he needed another water break at this point. 

Guardian looked toward the camera and stifled a giggle. “Or should I just keep wrecking my asshole on this toy for you? I’ll do it...” He breathed hard between his activities. “I can be good, I promise.”

_Oh, fuck..._ The lascivious drag of his voice bringing those kinds of promises was enough to begin to bring Lance back into the mood. He felt himself begin to stiffen but slower this time. 

Guardian continued to bounce up and down on the floor over a couple more minutes, getting him closer and closer to another orgasm. Lance took to lightly palming himself while being careful not to over-stimulate himself too fast. 

At a certain point guardian lowered himself deep onto the toy, all the way to the impossible bulge. He circled himself around on it, seemingly soaking in every vibration. After rolling around with the vibrator mostly inside of him he slowed to almost a stopping point with his eyes closed. 

Guardian lifted his head ever so slightly to look towards the rim light from behind and to the side of the door but turned back. He took a deep breath. 

Lance was both incredibly horny and entirely flabbergasted when guardian began to press down onto the large bulge and seemed to be succeeding. He was entirely hard now and thankful to be able to masturbate to this part. Guardian was moaning small, breath heavy cries as he spread his legs even further and pushed down, finally reached the bottom of the base. 

Lance bit his lip. God, he was so fucking hot. If only he ever had the opportunity to bang him, but fantasies were just fantasies. Lance might have been slightly obsessed with him but he wasn't a crazy stalker who would actually try to find him. But damn it was nice to feast his eyes on him online. And in his dreams. 

The sudden presence of the bulge made guardian-of-fire cry out. “Fuck! Shit! I-” 

Once again he gasped, loudly, cutting himself off. Lance placed his phone on his chest and used his only free hand to turn the volume down one notch. He was being really loud this time. It wasn't a bad thing, just awkward for anyone that might hear through the walls. 

Guardian had picked up his remote to the vibrator and changed it to something else. It was hard to hear which cycle it was on but apparently it was a good one. He looked like he couldn't keep himself bobbing up and down for long. He garbled some sort of noise, then slumped forward with his upper half falling on the side of the mattress again. He’d also let the remote clatter to the floorboards. 

He rocked back and forth on the full girth of the toy with intense desire before suddenly lifting himself off of the lump. Lance thought for a moment he was finished with it but guardian proved him wrong by slamming back down to the base. He seemed like he forgot breathing was required because he couldn't say anything coherent. His face was red even more so now, his wig hairs were stuck to his sweat drenched forehead, and he seemed to be begging for orgasm with each breath, each whimper. 

Lance had started to grab ahold of his own cock properly now and was giving it long strokes. He could already feel himself wanting to come again. How the hell was he supposed to survive he rest of this guardian-of-fire special? He comically pictured himself as a deflated balloon after this afternoon. He’d have to sit the round out for his own health. 

Guardian was jerking around on the vibrator Lance had bought him, obviously trying to stall an orgasm. Lance could see his cock was hard and was begging to come. Watching him getting close Lance could feel pulses of desire in his own backside, envious of what his eyes were witnessing. Maybe he should turn his own toy back on... 

“Nn-AH! Fuck I! I’m!-” Lance wasn't sure what guardian was trying to say but it didn't matter. He’d watch him come any second now. He quickly released himself and found the wired remote for his vibrating plug again.

He was about to press the on button when something else on screen demanded his attention. Suddenly light grew from the L shape from around the door into a flood, illuminating half of guardian’s room. At first everything on the camera turned a white amber, save for the side of the screen which stayed a little bit darker. 

The camera lense adjusted slowly, but enough to see the silhouette of a well-built man standing in front of the light. He took a few tentative steps into the room with guardian completely oblivious; his face was still smashed into the side of his bed. The closer the man to got to guardian the further his face made it out of the frame. Lance’s heart stopped. Was this supposed to be happening?

“Babe?” 

Have you ever witnessed an accident? Lance hadn't ever seen any in real life but he imagined it felt like watching this. Judging by the way guardian-of-fire turned his head to look at the man with a horrified expression he was not supposed to be there. Guardian was stuck like a deer in the headlights just staring up at the mystery man speechless. 

After a few seconds of stillness guardian raised himself up off the toy, Lance’s toy. It was still vibrating, rather loudly actually. His hand automatically found the remote and turned it off. His face didn’t move a muscle. Speaking of his face, there was a lot more light on it than usual due to the door being left open. Every part of him had better definition. The whole lot of his body, and even his wig, eyes, and mask. It was still hard to see what his visible face looked like as he was a bit too far away and facing to the side. 

The man to the left of the screen was wearing a three piece suit, Lance could see now. He placed a hand on his hip for a moment, then began undressing. 

Lance was confused. Maybe this was on purpose? Was he invited there by guardian? Maybe this was the big surprise. However the feeling of complete shock in guardians demeanor was keeping Lance on the fence. Why would he have to pretend to be shocked? 

The mystery man removed his jacket and laid it on the armrest of that damn white couch. Next, he began to work at the buttons on the shirt underneath. The more layers he removed the more his body was visible. Lance couldn't quite find the words to describe this dude’s body. Massive. Chiseled. Herculean. Drop dead gorgeous. Was it possible for a muscle dude to be stacked? Because God  damn this guy had an incredibly broad chest. His waist was smaller than Lance would have expected from a dude like with pecs like that. Lance decided he must be some kind of porn professional, with a hot body like his. 

Lance didn't really think he was his type but it really didn't do much against the sheer awe and even envy of him. Lance was pretty sure he found his missing fantasy. 

As soon as the man crossed over and hoisted guardian-of-fire off the floor and bent him over the bed Lance was sure this was planned. The guy was too smoking hot and everything seemed too perfect. Mystery Man leaned into guardian on screen, grabbing the belt that held his arms together. 

With his head finally coming back into the shot Lance could see now that this guy wasn't wearing a face mask like guardian does. He was also pretty sure it was his real hair. It was dark and short but still nice and thick on the top. He couldn't really see the front but Lance swore he knew someone that had that haircut too but he had others things to be concerned with at the moment. 

Maybe the man was another webcammer, as he seemed to be putting on quite a show. Lance wondered if anyone in the comments recognized him. He was about to scroll down but the gorgeous man had finally discarded his shirt and had started on his pants. It wasn't something Lance wanted to miss. He took a few moments to run his hands over guardian’s body before stripping the rest of the way down. 

From the camera angle Lance could see the man teasing at guardian’s entrance with his hard, stiff dick while whispering something to him. His cock did not disappoint. Lance wasn't one for performing fellacio but his mouth watered staring at the marvel on screen. Maybe it's because he couldn't picture something that large ever fitting inside his ass. The dark haired mystery guest began to slowly push his length into guardian, who seemed to take him no problem at all. He stopped for a few moments and even with the volume at full bars it was almost hard to hear him when he commanded guardian-of-fire: “Beg.”

_Oh, God damn..._ The fire inside Lance, which had been quelled due to all the confusion, began to reignite. 

“P-Please, fuck me! Deeper... I need more!  Please, Sir!” Guardian cried out in response. He cried an equally lewd sentence again as soon as the hot guy thrust the rest of the way into him. He began fucking him as he leaned over on top of his body. He yanked guardians head to the side for easier access to his neck and jostled his red wig. Lance watched as the man kissed a spot on his neck, then ran his tongue up. He went back to his starting point and put his teeth on him and bit down. 

“Mmmmm!- Ah, Fuck!” Guardian cried out just before the man gave another yank. 

Meanwhile, down below, Lance was nearly almost hard again. He broke his attention away from the screen to look for the remote to his toy. He found it and turned it on low then he grabbed ahold of himself in his palm. 

“I told you to beg.”

Lance whispered to himself, pretending it were him. “Mm... Please...”

“Please fuck me, make me come, I need it!” Guardian’s plea was better. 

Both of them were unbelievably hot right now. Lance wasn't sure which one he wanted to fuck at the moment. Even if he did start looking for this guy’s videos he would always be loyal to guardian at heart. 

“You’re going to come, alright. When I say you can. Only then, got it?”

_Fuck..._ Lance started more activity on his cock, which he had been idly rubbing before. He could see the mystery guy slowing down, holding back.

“Yes-yes, please! Let me come, I wanna come on your cock!” Guardian yelled out. This definitely had to be the big event he had planned for the stream. It was pretty good, Lance wouldn't lie. A bit confusing but worth it. 

The man ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. Lance still couldn't see much of his face given the angle. 

Lance watched for a few minutes while the muscle man thrust into guardian-of-fire again and again, getting Lance closer to another orgasm. Guardian moans and whimpers mixed with the grunts and the sound of skin on skin contact was edging weren’t helping either. 

Suddenly, the mystery guest called out, “I’m gonna fucking come.” His voice was heavy with breath. Lance watched him give a few more thrusts into guardian’s ass before holding still, seemingly releasing himself inside of him. _Oh, fuck..._

The whole thing was too hot. Too sexy, it seemed too good to be true. After a few deep breaths from him, guardian piped up from below. “Please let me come, sir. I wanna come... I want to come...” He begged. 

“You did good, babe. So here’s your reward.” 

Lance turned his vibration up to high as he started to rub with more pressure; long but quick grips. 

He’d called him ‘babe’ again, for the second time in the video. Was that just his little quip? Or maybe it was somebody guardian actually knew in real life? Lance's mind was oddly worrying about things that this wasn't the time for. 

He pushed it from his mind and watched the man pull out of guardian’s backside and flipped him over onto his back to face him. He placed him in such a way that he was facing the camera more. The man bent down and Lance pulled his phone closer for a better look. 

His bangs dangled in his face, covering most of his eyes enough to not get a good enough look at them. He could see a strong, angular jaw that made him want to trace it with his tongue, seriously it was sharp and perfect. His ears seemed to stick out slightly but it was adorable. There was one thing though, that Lance saw that he didn't know how to comprehend. 

It was a scar across the man's nose. 

He’d seen it before. 

Somewhere. 

Somewhere before. 

His activity and his heart rate slowed. He squinted at the screen. There’s no way. 

It was the same scar as Keith’s boyfriend, wasn't it? Was it him? Wasn’t he supposed to be away on business? Is what where he was, cheating on Keith? Lance still wasn't convinced all the way, it was naive to think nobody could have a similar scar. Even if they seemed to be the same body type. And height. 

The evidence started to pile up. If it was Shiro, and he was cheating on Keith then this was Lance’s prime opportunity. He could show Keith the video and have solid evidence against him. Nevermind how Lance was just lusting after his body, if it meant being with Keith he had no trouble throwing him under the bus. 

If it was him, what if Keith saw before Lance could prepare him? He knew Keith used this website, it was how Lance found it in the first place. _He’d had it open on his laptop about a year ago-_

The thought cut itself off. 

Shiro. 

The stupid white couch that he suddenly remembered where he recognized it from. 

Guardian’s wig and mask. 

The same time zones. 

‘Babe’. 

The fact that Keith had the website open on his computer. 

It's not because he was watching videos. 

He was uploading. 

_No. No way. Absolutely not. No way in Hell. Don’t believe it._ Denial rang through his entire being. _Keith would never, there's no way. It’s literally impossible, I DON’T BELIEVE IT_

The possibility began to cement itself in his mind just the man pushed his bangs back again for the second time, giving the full view of his face. 

It  was Shiro. There was enough light that he could tell for sure before the hair fell back into place. 

Lance moved his hand which had been stationary and wrapped around his cock away and used it to steady his phone as one hand didn't seem secure enough anymore since he had begun to shake.

“Please! Let me come!” Guardian, possibly Keith, cried through the camera. 

_Oh god, if this IS Keith..._ Lance thought about all the videos. All the acts he’d witnessed. All the things he’d requested. His gift. He definitely wanted to see this side of him but this just felt wrong. A large knot began to build in his stomach.

He clicked his home button, leaving the video. He was breathing heavily, feeling nauseated and anxious. He sat up, hanging his legs off of the bed. His toy was still buzzing away inside of him which seemed cruel since the situation had turned. He frantically turned it off, throwing the remote down onto the mattress next to him. He gripped the edge of his bed. 

_If guardian-of-fire is Keith..._ He’d seen too much without realizing it. He wanted to see all of Keith but he wanted to be able to be with him! Not watching him along with dozens of other people on the internet. Not him not knowing he was watching! Was he supposed to ask him about it? Keep it secret and pretend he doesn't know? Lance was worried he would be angry, or embarrassed. He obviously didn't want his identity to be discovered with the wig and mask. Would he feel violated?

This was more than Lance bargained for and the feeling in his stomach wasn't going away. He breathed in and out slowly. 

_Calm down. It might not be him._ Shiro could be cheating on him. He WAS supposed to be in another state. But... all the other evidence was there. Still, Lance had to be absolutely certain it was him before he went asking or accusing him about it. 

The thought still wasn't enough to settle his stomach. He slowly rocked back and forth. This was shit. Unless Shiro was cheating. Unless guardian-of-fire wasn't Keith. Then everything would be in his favor. 

His head was a swirling mess, there were too many thoughts and feelings that were unorganized. He was unsure what the consequences would be from this. It could either bring him and Keith closer or it could destroy them forever. Only qualifier would be if it was Keith or not. 

He felt like he was robbed, he should be excited but all he felt was dread. What if Keith was horrified he found out? 

Lance shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. He felt dirty. 

He stood off the bed and pulled the toy out of him with a slight tug. He placed it in some  
paper towels and kicked his clothes off the ends of his feet and onto the floor. He started across his room to the door that contained his small private bathroom. He forced himself to think about anything else as he got ready for a comfort shower. He didn’t want to waste energy getting riled up before he was 100% certain. However he was already damn near 99% sure already. 

\--------------------

Lance spent a good 45 minutes to an hour standing in the shower both thinking, and thinking about not thinking about it. Unfortunately it ended up occupying all of his thoughts the entire time. He decided to skip the rest of his classes for the day to recover. He left the bathroom and found some freshly washed clothes to dress in and dealt with the mess he had made earlier. He stared at his phone on the bed. Should he message Keith and cancel their gaming for later? He didn't want to be rude but his brain was on fire. 

The possibility that Keith was guardian-of-fire was very real. There was also the possibility that Shiro was cheating on him when he went away on plane trips. Both of these things, whichever were true, were facts that were going to change everything. He couldn't keep silent on them either. 

He finally reached out and picked up his cursed phone. He opened it to his texts and tried to sound neutral. He rewrote his text again and again, unsure of how to progress. He went with a simple “hey man what's up”. He wanted to see him but he didn’t. He wanted to ask but he didn’t. He wanted it to be him but he didn’t. 

Staring at his screen waiting was beginning to give him heart palpitations. He tore his attention away and put his TV show back on Netflix which had stopped playing while he was in the shower.

Even though he was trying to concentrate on the show he couldn't stop thinking about the stream. Of course about Keith but also about Shiro. Lance was upset how much he lusted after him, but whatever. You can think someone is attractive and still not like them. Still, he’d thought he was very attractive. So much so he’d wanted to be dicked down by a real person for the first time. No wonder Keith was with this guy. Shiro cheating on him would be Lance's only chance, he figured. 

His situation was looking grim. 

He forced himself to watch his TV. When he was almost at the end of the episode his phone notification ring went off. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. It rang in his ears and gave his equilibrium a run for its money each time it beat. He hoped this feeling would get easier to deal with. 

He opened his message with the pit of despair still nestled in his core. 

“Hey, sorry for not replying. Shiro’s flight got canceled and he’s taking me to an early dinner, so I’ll probably be by a bit later if that's okay.”

Shiro was home. 

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody needs to give poor Lance boy a hug ░ಥ╭͜ʖಥ░  
> He feels sooo terrible but don't worry!! 
> 
> The story's in the shit right now but things are going to get MUCH happier and fluffier from here on out (well, maybe like half a chapter more of semi-angst but then happy afterwards)  
> Sorry if you're disappointed but what's written is written and what's planned is planned! We're getting closer and closer to the shklance endgame (a bit more than half way based on volume)
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this Indulgent fic, the first I've written in many years. <3
> 
> After this fic is finished please keep an eye out for Winter Sun, a new multichapter SFW sheith slow-burn fanfic that I plan to plot and release through 2019 in three main parts!  
> I'll keep posting teaser/summaries on the bottom of HoF chapters from here on out so you guys can get a good idea of what it's going to be like!
> 
> \----WS----  
> "Keith discovered his powers by accident. He didn't mean to and he wished he had been alone when he found out. That way he could have kept quiet. But they found him and carted him off to the mysterious island for all of those who possess the magic. The paladin power.  
> There are monsters that threaten their world on the other side of a thin veil. It's up to the paladins to learn how to fight together to defeat them to protect the rest of mankind. Sounds noble enough but some things all that they seem. The headmaster of the training facility seems to have ulterior motives. It seems like she's searching for something or someone. But what, or who, could it be?"


	6. It Was Going Bad and then I Made it Worse & Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has something to confess to Keith, and Keith needs to discuss some things with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its kinda late  
> ive been sad lately

It Was Going Bad and then I Made it Worse

 

It was Sunday before Lance responded to him. Keith sent him a few texts throughout the rest of Friday asking if he still wanted to game or asking what the plan was since it was getting later and later. Saturday he got a couple of messages. One in the morning, “hey you down to hang today?”. The second in the late evening; “Are we good?”. Although the latter made his heart begin to pound anxiously he still couldn't bring himself to do anything. He’d rather Keith think he was mad at him right now than have to deal with confrontations He decided it was true. His whole entire being hurt. He swung between feeling numb to the news at times and nearly becoming ill at other times. He really wanted to keep avoiding Keith, avoid guardian-of-fire. He only answered him on Sunday because he called him.

Nothing in the entire world could prepare him for having to finally face Keith. Lance felt his blood pressure rise as he shakily dragged his finger across the green phone on the screen. 

“Um, hey.” Was all he could muster. 

“Lance?” There was genuine concern on Keith’s end of the line. “Hey, I didn’t know if you were alive or not, are you okay?”

“Oh...” He trailed. His voice suddenly picked up momentum as if nothing was wrong. A disguise. “Yeah! I’m fine dude, sorry about the last few days. I found out I had a bio test on Friday I knew nothing about,” he lied. “I told the professor I was sick though and he let me take it yesterday.” Icing of lies on top of his cake of lies. “Then I lost my phone for like half of yesterday, it was dumb.” He hadn’t lost his phone. The only thing he had lost was his shit. 

“Alright.” Keith didn’t sound completely convinced but he seemed to accept Lance’s fibs. “Well, do you wanna hang out today? What are you doing now?”

He didn’t have anywhere left to run without straight up hurting his feelings. “Yeah! Sure, your place or mine?” He was speaking automatically, just choosing words that sounded normal. The inside of his mind was flashing red and blaring the Kill Bill Ironside siren sound at full volume, or maybe it was just how he perceived his heartbeat throbbing away inside his ears. 

“I’ll come over, don’t worry about it.” There was more relief in his voice this time. “I’m glad you’re alright. See you in a bit, k?”

“Mhmm, see you soon.” They hung up after Keith said his goodbye. 

He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever but he would have at least liked to have tried. He had to try to get used to being around him again somehow. He couldn’t cut him out of his life because he discovered his secret.  
Lance’s hands fingered through his hair tugging at the tips and his leg bounced uncontrollably below him, anxiety still blooming its way through his body. He was about to be trapped in the most uncomfortable position he’d ever been in. 

He had no idea what he was going to do. 

\-----------------

Keith showed up around an hour ago. Lance was only certain by the time on his game console. It felt like an eternity. Keith, bless his heart, had brought along a family sized bag of chips and some sodas for them to snack on. Normally Lance would have been thrilled but his capacity for joy had been diminished so low that not even Cheetos could save his mood. It was Keith that eventually called him out on his blue mood. 

The round of Super Smash Bros ended and Lance lost, yet again. Keith placed his controller on the floor from where he was sitting in the chair. He turned back to face Lance who was sitting on the bed behind him. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” 

Lance felt hollow. “What do you mean?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Come on. You’ve lost three times in a row now, and you’ve been really quiet about it. In fact, you’ve been pretty quiet, period.” 

The massive lump that had been steadily growing in the past sixty minutes enlarged exponentially. He forced it down, swallowing hard with such a noise he hoped it wasn't loud enough for Keith to pick up. He didn’t like this. He had to get him off his back, stop him from questioning further. If he kept going Lance wasn't sure how long he could hold back. The internal hot flash was searing, so uncomfortably warm that he knew it was only a matter of time before he began to sweat. 

“I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry, man.” He met his eyes. The same eyes he had always begged for in higher definition. The same face that had wished to see under the mask. It was the same hair he wanted to see under the wig. It was Keith. It was all Keith. 

He turned his body, and the chair, towards him more. Lance had a horrible nude image flash across his mind in an instant, making him flush and swallow another lump. 

“Really?” Keith began, resting his elbows on his knees that were out in front of him. “Cuz it seems like you’re mad at me or something. I just, I wanna know why I guess.”

Those eyes. They pierced through him shaking his composure. He wasn’t upset with Keith. He was upset with himself. He was angry for accidentally seeing too much. Angry for not being able to get over it. Anyone else would have been excited to learn the person they had a huge crush on was the same, beautiful and sexy cammer that they also loved. Lance just wanted to cry. He had a bit the night before, but those tears never left his pillowcase.

“Keith, I’m not...” Suddenly his gaze was too much. His temperature was already rising, eye contact was only aiding the heat. Lance shifted his eyes to the side. “I’m not mad you. Everything’s fine. Really.” 

No amount of effort he could muster could be enough to make his tone convincing enough. He knew he was done for. Keith’s expression changed from being mildly hurt to full of concern. Then he stood from the chair and came closer to Lance, taking a seat in front of him on the side of the bed. 

“Are you... is it family stuff?” He began guessing. “Or is it money? School?” He offered Lance to jump in any time. His genuine concern for Lance hit him hard, too many feelings to process. He loved it, he hated it. He wanted him but he wanted him to leave, he didn’t want him to be a cammer but he wanted guardian to be him. The only thing Lance could pick out was that Keith was constantly all he was thinking about. 

“No, it’s...” He pulled his hands up to hide his face. “It’s nothing, can we please just, can we just play the game...”

“Maybe I can help. I promise no matter what it is I won’t judge you or anything like that. You really aren’t yourself. Please?” 

Lance stole one last look into his beautiful eyes before he lost control of his mouth and started speaking. “I... saw something...” He began to feel out of breath. “Something I wasn’t supposed to see.” 

Keith stared at him for a moment before a look of extreme alarm came upon his face. “Oh god, Lance, what did you see?” His mind was obviously jumping to other conclusions. Lance continued to speak with the lump still in his throat somehow. 

“No, I... I saw something... about you, Keith.” He drew in a deep breath. 

There was a look on Keith’s face that Lance couldn't interpret. After a second or two he squinted his eyes together, offering a confused expression. 

“Something about me? That you weren’t supposed to see?” He looked so perplexed that Lance began to second guess himself. Then he remembered all of the evidence. Shiro was there in the video. It was so clearly him. The fact that he was home meant that it was Keith too, given all the other signs as well, Lance knew he had to continue. 

“On... the computer.” Lance thought something would trigger in his mind when he said the word computer but Keith’s expression just deepened. 

“So... Like what? Did somebody post something about me?” He wasn’t getting it. 

Lance had no more way to hint at what he wanted to avoid saying. This was it. He didn’t even have time to savor their last moments as friends. He knew this was the end of their friendship. 

“No.” His tongue was dry and his head pounded. He wanted to throw up and cry. _I’ll love you forever, Keith._ He offered a silent, private goodbye. Keith’s eyes sparkled brilliantly even in the bad lighting, even under the furrow of his brow.

Lance’s words were shaky, but they came steadily and mechanically. “I know that you’re guardian of fire. I’ve been watching your videos for a bit less than a year... ever since you left it open on your computer in English class.”

Keith’s face dropped instantly when he heard his screen name. His new expression was blank and hard to read. He looked almost dazed as if he had just taken a physical blow and was trying to recover. 

He was too frozen. He wasn’t going to say anything so Lance continued digging his own grave. “I was blue leo the whole time...” Lance’s heart continued to pound as he watched Keith morph from a blank expression to a dastardly mix of horror, pain, and extreme worry. 

His eyebrows raise and curved inward and his mouth slowly gaped. Lance could see he had suddenly begun taking deeper breaths. He looked like Lance just murdered his loved ones in front of him. 

Suddenly, he rose from the bed and pulled away from where Lance was sitting. He took a few wide steps away from him and pulled his hands up to grip the sides of his head, tangling the tips of his fingers in his hair. He turned from side to side, seemingly unable to decide if he wanted to face Lance and his accusations or not. Lance could see the panic building on the inside of him. 

“You, you...” He was shaking now. He kept pacing back and forth. Lance could see tears beginning to water his eyes, intensifying the gleam in them. “Wh-what? You, you’ve seen, Oh my God...”. 

Lance couldn’t imagine the moments, all the video clips he must be thinking of. All the acts and teasers and previews that must be racing through his mind. This was going bad. 

“Keith, please, I had no idea until Friday, not until Shi...” Lance hadn’t thought ahead whether or not it was a good idea to mention Shiro. It was almost too late now. Keith doubled over and hunched down to bring his knees to his chest. He crouched there with his hands pressed into the side of his head. He was watching Keith begin to have a breakdown, and what’s worse was that he was causing it. 

“I’m so sorry! I really, I didn’t know!” He rushed to say. “I didn’t think you would, I mean, I thought you were watching things on that website not... not...” 

Keith started shaking his head side to side. Fast and jittery he rose back to his feet. The tears had broken their way from their prison and made a run for it down his pale cheeks. He shook his head as he pulled his hands down to cradle one another. 

“I have to, I need to leave.” He turned and scooped up the messenger style bag he brought with him and started rapidly heading for Lance’s door. Lance was up off the bed in a heartbeat and headed after him. He couldn’t let him leave yet, not with the situation like this. He had to try and calm him down and apologize better. 

“Keith, please! Wait!” 

Keith grabbed the handle and turned it at lightning speed. He swung open the door to Lance’s bedroom and entered the empty hallway of the rundown dormitory. Lance followed, right on his heel. Thankfully nobody was out there. 

Lance sprinted around the front of Keith and stood in front of him, stopping him from reaching the exit. “Please listen for just a second!” he’d never pleaded for anything so hard in his life before. 

Keith took a step back and placed his weight on it, ready to turn at a moment’s notice. 

“I promise! I didn’t do it on purpose! I’m sorry... I’m so sorry, Keith. I didn’t even know. As soon as I figured it out I couldn’t...”

Keith’s voice sounded angry, guarded. “How did you even find the account in the first place?!”

“I just, it just happened! I remembered the website from your computer... but I found your profile by complete accident. If I had known it was you from the start I swear, I swear, I never would have even clicked on anything! I never would have watched a single thing! Keith...” a new pain started to grow in his chest. Lance held his hand out in front of and shook his head. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith, I-I feel so sick, I-” His nose was stinging, he could feel it beginning to run as well as the saltwater starting to pool in his eyes. “I didn’t, this isn’t how I wanted it to happen...” His voice cracked slightly under the distress as he tripped over his words.

Keith’s guard went down by a fraction as he listened to him. “Wanted what to happen?” He was still angry. He still looked like he wanted to run. 

“Wanted to...” Lance may have been turned against an open hallway but he felt as if his back was to the wall. “to see you... I wanted...” His tears began to stream, silent but telling. He shook his head. He couldn’t confess out loud. “But... you always had him and I...” 

Keith’s expression deepened as he shifted the weight onto his forward foot, moving just a tad bit closer. “Wanted to see me? What are you talking about? Always had who? Shiro?”

Lance couldn’t do anything but stare at him. 

“What exactly did you want to see? Me humiliating myself? Wanted to find some dirt on me?” He was lashing out with wild accusations, clearly not calming down at all. 

“No! I would never, Keith, please! I told you it was an accident and I stopped when I put it all together. I couldn’t keep watching...” Something was building inside Lance like a boulder being rolled down a hill. The more momentum it picks up the more impossible it is to stop. 

“God, I never meant to hurt you ever, I promise...” He shook his head and held eye contact as he felt a deep simultaneous sensation of dread and relief as he opened his mouth and lost all of his good sense. “I love you, Keith.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“What?” Keith hunched forward as if he heard Lance’s words incorrectly. Almost all of his anger had been replaced by confusion and shock. “What did you say?” There was no way he could have misheard him. He leaned in even further, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He was standing right there in front of Lance; within arm’s reach. Feeling the panic overtake him and without having control over his movements Lance did the dumbest thing he’s ever done in his entire life. 

He moved forward and placed his hands on either sides of his shoulders and leaned in. 

Then he kissed him. 

\-----\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-----

 

Contemplation 

The kiss wasn’t something Keith actively participated in but he didn’t reject him either. After so long, almost eight years, Keith finally knew how it felt to feel Lance’s lips and to know the way he tasted. However there was obviously a very big problem with what was happening. 

Keith pulled himself away. Lance’s hands slipped off his shoulders, their grip never too firm to begin with. Keith should have slapped him, he should have yelled at him, or told him he never wanted to see him again. All he could do was stammer. 

“I... I have to go.” 

Lance’s face was unusually pale for how tan his skin was. If somebody were to enter the hallway and see them they might think Lance and Keith had happened upon a ghost. It would have been less frightening than what was actually happening. 

He pushed past him in the narrow hallway and found the outdoor exit. He flung it open and rushed out without taking a chance to look back. His head was reeling. He felt dazed and disoriented. The cold air outside was helping ground him but only slightly. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Keith knew he had feelings for Lance. He knew it without a doubt. He also knew that he loved Shiro and would never want to hurt him as long as he lives. 

Lance’s words seemingly echoed between his ears. _’I love you, Keith.’_

He loved him? First of all, Keith didn’t even know Lance was attracted to men. He always seemed very vocal about women, although now that he was thinking about it Keith could recall a few instances that might have been misinterpreted. Secondly, what were the odds that Lance was attracted to him specifically? 

There was too much rushing through Keith’s mind. Lance’s confession, his kiss, his admission to watching Keith as guardian-of-fire for months and months. He couldn’t believe it. Lance had witnessed the entire thing. He saw him tie himself up, jerk himself off, do unspeakable things to his body on camera, hell, he even saw Shiro rail him the other night. He saw him do all that yet he still confessed that he loved him? 

People were way less disgusted at Keith’s actions than he thought they were going to be. He wasn’t sure why but it seemed to be working in his favor. Maybe a little too much. 

_I love you, Keith._ The words wouldn't leave him alone. 

He realized he had walked past his car in the parking lot while he was lost in his racing thoughts. He located his car a few stalls back in another isle and quickly got inside. He let his forehead fall against the steering wheel. He hadn’t expected all of this. He just thought he would come over, play some video games, eat some chips and have a great time. Keith was certain this was going to mark the end of their friendship. Keith definitely didn’t want to break it off but what else was there to do? He couldn’t face Lance again after all of this. Not now that he knows what’s he’s seen. And not after that kiss. 

What was Keith supposed to do about that? Lance just rushed him, he didn’t really get a say. Although no matter how much Keith wanted to deny it he wanted it, he knew he definitely wanted it. He felt awful. How could he possibly think about any sort of relationship with Lance? It’s not because something was wrong with Lance but Keith already had Shiro. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t leave Shiro for Lance. Or for anyone for that matter. Shiro meant everything to him so why is it that he felt like he needed Lance too?

Thinking about Shiro made his stomach and chest tighten. He was going to have to tell him. The only thing that would make Keith feel worse than the kiss would be keeping it a secret from Shiro. Shiro had just found out that Keith was an ameteur webcam performer and reacted pretty favorably. Keith hoped he would be just as rational when he told him. 

Would he tell him everything, though? Would he confess his feelings for Lance? Maybe that part could stay hidden. No use in spilling all his secrets, especially if he wasn’t going to be friends with him anymore. 

His heart sunk. _Stupid Lance._ Why’d he have to do this? Keith would have given anything to go back and stop this from happening. The worst case scenario to come from this would be losing both Lance and Shiro. The best case that Keith could possibly see happening would be only losing one of them. This was starting to get far too depressing to think about and Keith wasn’t about to cry in some parking lot so he started up his car. 

His drive home was silent. There were traffic noises and city sounds but it was all muffled through Keith's ears. All he could think of was the impending doom of his friendship. Keith found himself thinking of every single comment blue_leo, Lance, had ever left him. Too many suggestions, requests, and praise ran through his mind. He remembered when he first started popping up on his page, as you do when you gain a regular subscriber. Keith couldn't believe he'd been watching for that long. Did he really not know until this Friday? It's not like Keith's disguise was anything suburb; just a small, cute mask that covered the lower half of his face and a cheap dollar store wig. Lance did seem rather shaken by the whole thing, so maybe he really didn't know until recently. 

Keith had parked in the driveway and was staring at Shiro’s car before he realized he had a decision to make. He could tell Shiro and be completely honest. Or he could keep it from him and ignore the fact that it happened in the first place. The latter would be preferable if everything went back to normal. Keith knew the possibility was slim. He had to tell Shiro about the kiss. It would almost be like cheating on him if he kept it from him. Especially since he had mixed feelings about the situation. The feeling made him ill.

He would have to tell him. However it would probably have to wait until later than night or tomorrow. Keith didn’t feel like speaking about it out loud yet. He still needed to organize his own thoughts and also calm down. 

He got out of his car and closed the door. His anxiety was high and he could hear his heartbeat faintly in his ears. Even though he decided to think about things for a few hours he was still afraid of Shiro finding out, almost as if he was going to be able to read it on his face. Keith hoped he didn’t get forced into the conversation before he was ready. 

He took a deep breath and continued towards the front door. Through the side window Keith could see Kosmo sitting, waiting patiently for him. He could see his tail starting to wag rapidly back and forth as Keith approached the porch. He paused a moment outside the glass to tease him a little. He pressed up black nose up against the glass, making it go flat. Keith let out a small chuckle and opened the door. Kosmo greeted him immediately but stayed down on the floor like a well-trained animal. 

“You’re such a good boy! Did you miss me?” he scratched either sides of his neck. “You need a treat, huh?”

Kosmo stood very attentively at the mention of the T word. Keith cracked his second smile in the past hour because of Kosmo. They traveled to the kitchen together to find the bag of dog treats on top of the refrigerator. Keith made him do tricks such as sit and shake to earn them. Playing with Kosmo helped him calm down a bit and gave his heartbeat a chance to settle back into a normal rhythm. 

Keith peeked toward the hallway. He could hear the TV on so Shiro must be in the living room. There’s no way he could hang around him for hours without Shiro picking up that something was bothering him. He hesitated and took a deep breath. He thought for a moment on how to consciously appear unbothered-- at that point he knew he was screwed. His only hope was greeting Shiro and excusing himself as fast as possible to a different room. 

Keith finally entered the hallway again and followed it to where Shiro was. He was sitting on the couch, back turned against him. He was holding some papers and had a stack next to him. It seemed like he was busy with some work he brought home. Good. It’s less attention he’d pay to Keith’s mood. 

“Is that you, babe?” His voice was deep but casual. He continued staring at the papers without turning around. “Forget something?” 

Keith hadn’t thought of how to explain why he came home so fast, he’d only left about an hour and a half ago. More than a third of that time was spent driving. He made something up on the spot. “Lance forgot he had a study group to go to.”

If Shiro knew the first thing about Lance he would have instantly known that was a lie. But, in his ignorance, all he did was nod along. Keith continued talking before Shiro could interrupt. 

“So, I’m actually pretty tired, I think I’m going to go lay down for a while.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, seemingly too distracted by his work to process Keith’s words in a timely manner. “... ‘kay, I’ll wake you around dinner time.” With that Keith took his worries down the hall into the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what those stack of distracting papers were but he silently thanked whatever higher power seemed to have put them there at the most opportune moment for him. 

Keith wasn't sure if he was going to sleep or not but it he definitely need to lay back and process all that had happened. He pushed the door open and dumped his bag on the chair they had on his way to the bed. Crawling onto his cool sheets and pulling the blanket up next to him felt relaxing. The familiarity of his space was calming. Kosmo must had followed him down the hall because he felt him jump up on the bed by his feet. 

Keith wiggled his phone out of his pocket and held it in his hand hesitating to turn it on. He was thinking about doing something that might potentially make him more upset.

After a minute or two of indecisiveness he finally opened his lock screen and found his way to his camming site. There he had some new notifications and a few DMs, mostly from people he had responded to who were concerned about the abrupt ending of his last stream. One of his subscribers went into panic mode and send him a bunch of messages, frantically trying to ensure his safety. Keith tried to play it off casually. He admitted to them it was unplanned but that his guest was someone he knew and welcomed. The feeling surrounding the unexpected direction of the stream was starting to turn more favorable as Keith explained to his followers that yes, he was okay. 

He stared at his own profile page on the camsite. Among those videos were Lance's comments. Would it be a good or bad idea to read them over again now that he knew it was him? Keith didn't think it would help. Then again he didn't think it would hurt either. Maybe it might even help him make a decision regarding their friendship.

He went down the list of videos one at a time and scrolled through the comment and chat section. Blue_leo comments started on the fourth video. 

blue_leo: woow crazy hot! 

Simple, nothing specific at all. Still, Keith’s face flushed. He clicked onward to the next one and searched for his username again. 

blue_leo: ahh jesus that body’s got me going fuckin insane! Seriously, I’m keeping this one in my faves forever

blue_leo: im gonna die that was so sexy

Keith couldn’t stop the short laugh that escaped him. At least blue_leo hadn’t been one to leave gross or degrading comments. The next video was the first one with the big black toy that used to be the largest in his collection before one of his subscribers bought him that new one he used in the last stream. It looks like he had caught this stream live.

blue_leo: okay first off I don’t even know how you fit that crazy black dildo inside of you but holy jesus christ in heaven iswear to god i insta-cummed, like i didnt have a choice wtf?? You put a spell on me 

The next one. 

blue_leo: started watching earlier but had 2 pause because i was in public and that ass is way 2 powerful!! nearly made me drop dead!!! JK! i havent finished yet but u bet im gonna be coming back to his one for a while!

He laughed again, even more involuntarily. On the foot of the bed Kosmo lifted his head at Keith’s cackle. Keith was a little bothered that he wasn’t bothered about the comment. It was such a Lance thing to say. 

Keith let his hand go limp and fall on the mattress. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He expected to be put off by Lances blue_leo comments but he wasn’t. In fact, it almost made him appreciate him more. None of this was helping. He needed to be pulling away from Lance, needed to find any excuse to feel justified in ending the friendship. 

But there was none. 

He didn’t _want_ to end their friendship. In another world without Shiro Keith would have welcomed Lance’s confession and attraction. But the fact that Keith already loved someone else, Shiro, made it absolutely impossible. Would it even be worth it to try and contrast the two?

His mind couldn’t even try to compare Shiro and Lance against each other, why should he when that’s not what his heart was feeling? A sudden realization came over Keith. It didn’t hit him hard, it was more like he finally understood some of his feelings. He didn’t want to pick out pros and cons or try to decide which one was better for him because it was both. Keith loved both of them. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

\------

Keith woke to Shiro gently shaking him. He didn’t mean to but it seems like he actually fell asleep which was bad because he still wasn’t sure how to feel about the situation. 

“Babe, food’s ready.” Shiro brushed some of Keith’s unruly bed head hair away from his face. Keith had actually planned on helping him with dinner, but once again he’d accidentally fallen asleep. This was the second time this week Shiro made dinner by himself so Keith felt a bit guilty. However, not more guilt than he felt about his kiss with Lance. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?” The window was dark, the sun had already set. 

“It’s just past seven.” he answered while helping a sleepy Keith to his feet. Kosmo sat up to watch them. “I just made some spaghetti real fast, nothing fancy.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks babe, I would have helped but...”

Shiro reached out to hold his chin. He placed a soft kiss on his lips while pulling him closer. “Don’t worry about it, it didn’t even take 20 minutes.”

“Did you get your work done?” Keith asked while he blundered across the room with Shiro steadying him in his waking state. 

“Yeah, it was no problem. Just sort of did that and watched some TV, so it wasn’t bad or anything.” 

In the hallway Keith could smell the food in the air, making his stomach growl. Shiro gave him a quick laugh. “Seems like I woke you up at the right time.”

Keith smiled and shook his head at him. He’s always so cheesy. They reached the kitchen and Keith went to the cabinet to grab the plates. He handed one to Shiro and took his own. He dished up slowly while the pre-nap thoughts and feelings caught back up with him. He was going to have to sit through dinner with Shiro without bringing him down. He still wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about it yet. He and Shiro had already survived his camming scandal somehow. Would something learning something like all this tip them over the edge?

Shiro talked a bit about his works’ new project and how he has a few new employees to train. He shared that he was nervous about doing so because it was something new for him. Keith must have not been very engaging because his dinner time fears eventually came true. 

“You feeling alright there, babe? Still just waking up?” His head was tilted to the side and his eyebrows scrunched down, offering some sympathy. 

_Shit..._ Keith knew he couldn’t bring himself to lie to him, especially not about something like this. Maybe he could do so nonverbally. He gave it a shot, slowly nodding his head up and down a few times in an unconvincing manner. Shiro’s expression changed to more confused and his eyes narrowed at him. 

Keith stopped moving his head, then subtly began to shake it back and forth. Shiro got progressively more worried looking. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you worried about... You know, your website?” He and Shiro hadn’t spoke much about the camming site since the night all of that went down. It seemed like Shiro avoided bring it up afterwards. Either because he was secretly angry about it or because he didn’t want to embarass Keith further, Keith wasn’t sure. He doubted he was upset though. He wouldn’t have any reason to hide it if he was.

“No, it’s... well, yeah, I guess sorta... It’s a bit more complicated than that.” He started to explain but he didn’t know where to go from there. “It’s actually, well... it’s about Lance.” 

Shiro nodded and waited for him to continue. 

He breathed in. _Now or never._ he thought to himself. 

“He uh... He didn’t know who it was, but I guess he’s been watching my videos over the past year...” He wasn’t sure how he managed to get that much information out but he did. He watched Shiro’s eyes go wide as he lowered his fork and idly brought his other hand to cover his mouth. 

“Your... Your _video_ videos? Your sexy webcam ones?” There was a sense of alarm in his voice. Keith’s eyes fell away from him and he nodded. 

“Yeah... but because of the disguise, you know, he didn’t actually realize it was me until the stream on Friday... when...” Keith really didn’t want to say the next part out loud. Thankfully Shiro had understood without Keith needing to finish.

He nodded slowly. “When... He saw me.” Some guilt came over his face.

“That’s why you came home early, right? He confronted you about it...” He let out a rough sigh and hung his head down towards the table. “Ah, shit...”

Keith couldn’t tell if he was angry, or upset, or embarrassed. “There’s more.”

Shiro raised his eyes back up to his, his eyebrows knitted apologetically. 

“Yes, he confronted me...” Keith breathed inward, holding himself still for a moment. “And then... then he confessed that he loved me. And then he kissed me.”

Shiro’s face looked shocked. For once he didn’t have anything to say back to him. 

“Um... so that’s why I came home.” Keith felt like he was sitting on a stage under an intense spotlight. It wasn’t a good feeling. 

Shiro spoke, surprisingly calm. “That’s pretty bold of him...” He trailed off. “What did you say?”

His heart started to thump, ticking like a bomb that was counting down until his secret came spilling out. He shook his head. “I didn’t say anything. I just got out of there as fast as I could.” 

“Are you okay?” he reached out for his hand. He placed it on top of his, wrapping around it completely. The look of concern was back. 

“I’m fine, I’m just... trying to process all of this, it’s been pretty difficult, I don’t know what to do next...” Keith all but muttered. “I’m just kind of... really shaken by the whole thing.”

He was relieved Shiro had asked him about Lance, he actually felt better after talking with him. Keith was the kind of person to get ahead of himself an panic before he should. _I’m glad he made me bring this up..._

Shiro’s gaze dipped toward the table. He took a non-exaggerated breath, but one noticeable nonetheless. 

“Is it because you like him?” He looked back up and locked Keith in eye contact. 

Keith froze light a deer in the headlights of a car. 

He felt his stomach drop and he felt like he’d swallowed his tongue. 

He fumbled for something, anything to say but the only thing that came out was incoherent mumbling. 

Shiro glanced away for a moment. “I know that you do, it’s okay. He’s one of your best friends... you spend a lot of time together, and you have a lot in common. We all have feelings we can’t control and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me... If I can accept your “webcam hobbies” I think I can accept that you might have feelings for someone else...” His eyes settled on his plate in front of him and he gave a hollow smile. “Bad news for me, though.” A somber look came over him. 

Keith tried his best to reign in Shiro’s thoughts and worries. “Whoa, whoa wait, Shiro! I’m not-, it doesn’t--” He gasped through his words while placing his free hand on top of his. “It doesn’t mean anything for you! I promise, I would never leave you ever, no matter what, no matter who! I love you so much, Shiro... I don’t ever want to lose you.” He was almost begging him not to think that Keith would ever breakup with him.

Shiro looked back up and nodded. Keith could see tears reflecting the light of the kitchen in his eyes; they’d begun to pool but hadn’t dropped yet. He gave Keith a faint smile. “Well, that’s good then... I don’t know if I could ever let you go.” 

“Shiro, please...” the tears seemed to finally loosen and stream down his cheeks at the mention of his name. “Don’t cry... I really do, honestly, I love you more than anything.” 

Shiro used his right hand to wipe the free rolling water coming from his eyes. “I’m okay, really.” His other hand which was sandwiched between Keith’s tightened its grip. “I love you too, Keith. I’m glad you don’t want to leave me...” 

Keith knew he really didn’t mean to be crying, Shiro was the type of person whose tears had a mind of their own. Still the immense feeling of dread from seeing him cry even involuntarily because of Keith was too much to bear. He wasn’t sure how he would ever make it up to him. 

“What does this mean, then? For you?” Shiro sniffled and sat up a bit straighter. Keith wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking. “How much do you like him?”

A silence filled the room. It lasted far too long until Shiro spoke up again. “It’s okay, Keith.” He tried to reassure him. “You can tell me, I’m not upset..”

“I guess... a bit.” Was all he could muster. Keith didn’t know if he wanted to reveal, or if he was even capable of revealing how much he battled back his feelings. “I’m so sorry, Shiro, I-”

“I know that you love me.” He interrupted him. “And I know you don’t want to keep anything from me that might hurt, otherwise you could have sat on this secret for a while until something awful happened.” He pushed his spaghetti aside so his remaining hand could join the pile between them. “But you told me, so thank you.”

“I did keep my feelings a secret, though... you’re the one that called me out on it.” It was strange to speak about it aloud. But now that it was out in the open he couldn’t shy away from talking about his emotions. 

“Yeah, but that’s different. Nothing actually happened until today, right?” He asked and Keith confirmed. He removed his top hand and placed it on Keith’s cheek, caressing him gently. “Then you have nothing to worry about. I still love you and still trust you. I’m sure you’ll decide what the right thing to do is.”

He smiled at him, sweet and warm, and stood from his chair inviting Keith into a massive hug. Keith complied, feeling more relieved than ever to have a beautiful mind, heart, and soul like Shiro by his side. Still, he was uneasy about the future. What did Shiro mean exactly when he said ‘the right thing to do”?

There was still a pit of dread nestled in his core. What if Shiro was only saying what Keith wanted to hear? How was he supposed to continue his friendship with Lance after all that had happened? And especially since Shiro knew about his feelings now. Would Lance even still want to be his friend if he didn’t leave Shiro for him? Keith couldn’t picture the future as anything other than him walking on eggshells between the two of them. There was too much resentment that could build up on either side. 

He’d managed to tell Shiro what had happened and about his feelings for Lance without losing him, somehow. Could he get Lance to be his friend after rejecting him? It would be stupid if he refused, seeing as how this was mostly his doing. Then again it had to be pretty humiliating to say ‘I love you’ to somebody and only to have them just run away from you. Still, Lance knew about Shiro, he shouldn’t have put Keith in that position.

There was more that Keith wanted to talk about but he was out of steam. His energy for talking about serious things was depleted. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he had anything new to say or if he would just end up talking in circles. Now that Shiro had been informed and offered his own thoughts Keith could really think about and evaluate things now. 

Still no matter how he tried to look at things there was only one feasible outcome he could come up with, no matter how much it broke his heart. 

His friendship with Lance was likely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probably end up re-writing this chapter sometime  
> anyway get ready for shiro to fix everything
> 
> I finally reached over 100 pages total for HoF while writing this chapter yay


	7. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something that feels deeply wrong when your lover is distressed.  
> You would do anything to make them happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short I'm sorry!..  
> get ready for some unusual formatting  
> actually just get ready for an unusual chapter in general

_There’s something that feels deeply wrong when your lover is distressed._

_You can hear the mellow static pulsating from the beat of a broken heart;_  
_you can taste the grief from the tension thick in the air that follows them.  
You never feel at peace with them suffering beside you and your touch does nothing to mend their sorrows. _

__

_You have to watch them break down silently when you can’t help, and you have to watch them try to minimize their worries in fear of hurting you._

_How much would you let a lover deprive themselves for your happiness?_

\---

Three days passed while Keith's somber mood deepened into distress. 

Shiro watched him over that time as he sat quietly debating himself time and time again. He saw him try to hide the tears he wiped away whenever they manifested and managed to fall. He didn’t want to eat as much, not appetized by the struggle he was forcing himself to endure alone. Shiro could see his heartache quietly chipping away at his spirit until he was hollowed. He denied it. But Shiro could see it. 

His lies were only hurting himself. 

Shiro believed him. He believed that Keith loved him as much as he said he did. He believed that he loved Lance too. He also believed he was falling, being torn apart by his emotional game of tug of war but he didn't need to play games. 

He didn't need to play games.

Shiro would do anything for Keith. Keith was his family, his lover, his best friend. Shiro never pictured his life being as perfect as it was thanks to Keith’s love. He could never picture a life without him, no matter what he had to sacrifice. Even if they were things Keith would never ask him to give up. 

_There’s something that feels deeply wrong when your lover is distressed._

_Especially when you know how to fix their problems._

He didn’t want to claim so aloud but Shiro knew he understood Keith’s heart better than its host. Keith might not understand what he needed but Shiro did. He knew that Keith was afraid of hurting him. Keith was afraid so he was hiding. Hiding from himself, his wants, desires and hiding from the truth. 

There's only one way Keith could be happy. Truly, unapologetically happy.

Shiro knew the answer. 

That’s why on Wednesday at 7:32pm he was standing there on the familiar college campus with an important thought. He had already reached his destination before he was entirely sure of his decision. Could he go through with this? Could he let go of all his selfishness? 

In front of him stood a heavy wooden door that read ‘Dorm 2-5’. The solution to his lover’s heartache was just behind it, he knew. Could he really do this for him? Keith meant more than anything in the world. Shiro knew they were perfect together. So what if Keith needed something else to complete his heart? Would it be worth throwing it all away? No. Could Shiro sit and watch him suffer under the guise that things were fine as they were? 

No. 

Keith might have been too afraid to do the right thing because he was also scared of hurting Shiro. But Shiro knew what Keith wanted, and he knew what he desperately needed. 

The tips of his knuckles rapped on the wood barrier between him and solution to Keith’s troubled heart. 

_There’s something that feels deeply wrong when your lover is distressed.  
What if you could take away their pain?_

A short moment later and it opened, taking Shiro’s last chance to change his mind with it. Not that he would. This was all for Keith. 

There was Lance, staring at him wide-eyed and frozen in the doorway. 

_There’s something that feels deeply wrong when your lover is distressed.  
You would do anything to make them happy again._

“Hey, Lance.” He cracked a soft and embarrassed smile and his hand rose to push back his bangs. He sighed. “I think we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one and only shiro POV in the whole thing so don't expect to see narration from him again after this!
> 
> I did it from his POV bc I wanted to give a feel for how much shiro loves keith and what he would sacrifice to keep him from feeling heartbroken, even if it means pleading his case to another potential lover of his <3
> 
> next chapter switches immediately to Lance who thinks Shiro's about to WRECK him but rly he just wants to talk about Keith lmao  
> chapter 8 is filled with more talking (and a little spice) and then the last three chapters are SMUTTY GO TIME! things are going to start getting more and more positive from here on out!
> 
> I'll try to work on it in the next while. Thank you again for being patient and supportive <3  
> come see me on twitter! @sunfries (let me know you came from ao3!)
> 
> Also!!!!!!!!! I reached over 50k words!!!!!!!!!


	8. He’s Buff, He’s Handsome, He’s a Beefcake and He’s Here to Kill Me & Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro convinces those goons to sit down and talk about their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm still writing! very slowly but I am still writing!!  
> I been having motivation issues lately but yall have BLESSED ME with over 2.5k views on this fic and 130 kudos, 50 bookmarks, and NINTY FUCKIN-TWO SUBCRIPTIONS and it has FUELED me  
> (‘:  
> I am actually astonished every single time somebody decides they want to keep an eye on my fic for updates or when you guys leave me a comment. I might be having motivation problems at the moment but oh my god you people are the beings of heaven, literal angels, I want to keep going for you. I’m genuinely touched, thank you so much.

He’s Buff, He’s Handsome, He’s a Beefcake and He’s Here to Kill Me

 

“Oh, shit!” Lance's heart jumped up his throat and he drew a long winded gasp as his eyes locked onto the behemoth standing before him. He jumped into action and in one fell swooping motion he managed to slam the door in Shiro’s face, locking the knob instantly. He pressed his back up against the wood as if he were capable of using himself as a barricade against that muscle of a man. _Shit, shit! He’s definitely here to fuck me up._

He scanned his impossibly small dorm room for any chance of escape. It was too small to hide anywhere, he’d find him in an instant. Maybe Lance could jump out the window and make a run for it? He was on the second story but he was willing to take his chances. Maybe he could sidle along the building into someone else’s window, or maybe he could-

A slow, soft tapping noise came from the door once more. There was hardly any force behind it, tentative if anything. 

“...Lance?” The deep vibrado of his voice on the other side was enough to shutter the door slightly. What should he do? He stopped looking around for an escape and listened to the other side of the door with intent, ready to dash at the first sign of Shiro making a move. Maybe it was a trick to get him to stay put so he could beat the shit out of him. Not that Lance could blame him, he did kiss his boyfriend.

It was silent for a moment before Shiro spoke from the other side of the door again. “Really, Lance, I just want to talk.” His tone was earnest, convincing. Lance knew it was probably against his better judgment but after a few moments he slowly slid the lock open. 

He turned the handle and opened the door, placing his foot on the floor strategically behind the edge just in case Shiro tried to force his way in. He only opened it just a couple inches and peered out. Shiro wasn’t standing too particularly close to the opening but Lance still felt him towering over him nonetheless. He wasn't sure if he’d ever stood this close to him before, he sure he wouldn't have remembered the feeling of being dwarfed while standing next to him. The dude was like a handsomely built skyscraper.

Shiro’s eyebrows were knitted slightly, almost in a sympathetic fashion. His eyes sparkled under the awful dorm lighting. Lance couldn't place the feeling he got from looking at his expression. It was something that felt bad. Almost all tension was lost from Lance’s body and his guilt grew tenfold. Frozen in his words Lance could only stare. He almost wished Shiro had started raging instead of having to face him like this; almost dejected looking. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” He stood there for a moment while Lance realized he needed to respond. 

“I...Okay.” was all he said. He removed his foot and pulled the door open the rest of the way. Shiro gave him a slight smile- a smile?- and entered the dorm room. Lance closed the door. The awkwardness was already swallowing the room entirely. 

Shiro was tall, really tall. The dude must have been about six foot two, although admittedly Lance’s spatial reasoning was never the best. Still, he couldn’t have been far off. He tried to avoid looking at him, his shame swelling in his chest. Time to prepare for the conversation to come. 

They reached halfway across the room before Shiro gestured to Lance’s lounge chair by his TV. 

“Do you mind if I sit?”

Lance glanced at the concave shape of the chair. If it were any other situation he would have laughed at the thought of the big guy sitting in a tiny little sinking seat. He shook his head. “You should probably sit on the bed...”

Lance wished he had at least one legit, rigid chair to sit on. It was a little awkward to have a conversation with a guy whose boyfriend you kissed while aforementioned dude is sitting on your bed, but apparently that's where this was going. Maybe Keith only told him about the confession, maybe that's why he didn't seem that angry. 

Shiro took his place sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed while Lance himself fell into the chair. He couldn’t look at him. Lance swallowed hard. 

“Keith told me what happened.” Shiro broke the silence.

Lance held his breath. 

“He told me how you said that you loved him and then tried to kiss him.” Shiro stared at his hands as he fidgeted his fingers back and forth like he was the one in trouble. _What’s he so nervous for?_

“Look,” Lance interrupted before he could speak further. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I’ve been trying to apologize to Keith all weekend but... I guess he doesn’t want to talk to me. Which is understandable...”

Shiro nodded in agreement. “He’s pretty upset... You did put him in a pretty tough spot.” His voice was still level and tame even though Lance could visibly see the signs of his stress. He tried to crack his knuckles one by one, over and over. His eyebrows were switching between being crunched and relaxed making his expression jump all over the place. 

“What you did wasn’t okay, Lance. And it wasn’t appreciated by anybody, there were so many other options you had.”

Was he being scolded for kissing Keith? Like he was a kid that forgot to clean his room? To have someone calmly tell him ‘you fucked up’ was almost worse than someone screaming it at him in rage. He nodded with admission. 

“I know, I... I know. I really wish I didn’t...” He tried to think of some sort of justification: “I just... he was...”

All Lance could do was trip over his words. He had nothing. 

Shiro took a deep breath and slowly bobbed his head as if he understood. “He told me you found the videos...” 

Jesus Christ, he knew about thattoo?! Lance wasn’t sure what was happening. He had three strikes now against him, shouldn’t he be out? You know, like, dead? Lance’s expression must have given Shiro a glimpse of just how absolutely horrified he was. That or it was the surrounding atmosphere of dread that gave it away. Lance could see getting a pass for the confession and the kiss of passion, but how in the world was he going to come back from this? He saw indescribable bits of Keith in those videos. So many lewd acts, oh god, all the comments and things he asked him to do. The copious amounts of times he fuckin’ jacked himself off to Keith banging some giant dildo. Oh no. The vibrator.

“Yeah, it’s not ideal by a long shot. But...” Shiro paused while he drew in a breath. “Keith and I talked about it and I think I know how to fix everything.”

Lance tried to follow his words, tried to connect the dots but he still wasn’t sure why he was here or what his supposed solution had to do with him. 

“Hold on, Shiro, I’m confused. If you’re not here to beat the shit out of me... then what are you doin’ here?” It wasn't that he wanted to fight, he just wasn’t sure what the hell the guy was thinking at this point.

Shiro managed to push out a small laugh with not much oomph behind it given the circumstances. 

“Yeah, I guess other people might take it that far but I’m not interested in just creating more problems. Plus, you just happen to be really lucky.” He looked him straight in his eyes. His gaze wasn’t dominating or challenging by any means. It was lighthearted and soft and he smiled. 

“I love Keith with all my heart and I want nothing more than for him to be happy. It really sucks watching him go through this. I can only fix so much by myself.” He shuffled his feet (which were placed comfortably on the floor) and hesitated his next words. “Do you know about his feelings?”

“His feelings?” He questioned aloud. “... About you?” He prodded the obvious.

Shiro shook his head. “About you.”

“M-me?” Did he mean his non-feelings? “Like how he’s mad at me?” 

He drew a deep breath. “Keith likes you, Lance. I’ve known for a while, it wasn't too hard to figure out.” 

Lance wasn’t certain that was the rest of what Shiro had said due to the ringing that exploded into his ears after hearing the first part. Keith liked him? What kind of liked him? Maybe Shiro meant something else. Lance didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Shiro continued on. “He was pretty troubled by your confession because I think it forced him to deal with some feelings that he’d been ignoring and stuffing down for too long...”

His eyes shifted around Lance’s room. “I think he might have been in love with you before he even met me.”

 _He might have been in love with you_. The time warp that happened around Lance’s head was interesting, making time simultaneously feel like it had stopped and was also racing by. Keith was into him? Like for real? But what good did that do him? He was still unavailable and he was still angry with him. Was this supposed to make him feel better? Well, it kind of did but it kinda made him feel bad too. He still couldn't be with him.

“Which is why I think I’ve come up with a solution...” He continued. A heavy sigh departed his pouting lips as he glanced downward. “I may not particularly like it but I think there’s a way we can make him happy. I think...” 

Lance watched him loosen the tension in his shoulders. “I think he needs us both. And I mean for more than just friends.” His gaze settled on a confused and quizzical looking Lance. 

Lance squinted back at him. “What... what do you mean.” It wasn’t a question but more a chance to clarify. From what he just said it sounded like Shiro was going to let Keith date them both, which couldn't possibly be what he meant. 

“I think Keith is so torn up because he can’t make the choice to lose one of us or the other. So, I don’t think we should make him choose at all.” His voice was confident but his demeanor was not. The words seem to cause some emotional strain as they left him. 

Lance’s response was again, a reflection of his unwillingness to believe, mostly to protect his hopes from getting too high.

“Don’t make him choose between... what exactly.”

Shiro cocked his head towards him with his eyebrows knitted and a hard stare.

“I just... don’t want to misunderstand anything. Especially like, something like this, you know? Unless there’s nothing happening, in that case, never mind. I didn’t say anything.” Lance probably shouldn’t have said anything yet, but he didn’t want the guy to think he was that stupid. 

Shiro’s head fell back down and he went back to messing with his knuckles. He breathed in one more heavy sigh before he turned his sitting body towards Lance completely. 

“Alright, Lance. Here it is plain and simple. Keith is in love with both of us. I kind of figured out his feelings a while back but he just told me everything this weekend. He doesn’t know what to do but I can see that he’s having a really hard time and I think it’s because he doesn’t want to lose either of us.

“So, what I think we should do is have you come over for dinner or something. That way we can all talk about this together and figure out what Keith wants.”

Did he just invite him to dinner? Wait, wait, wait- Did Lance just get permission to date Keith? From Keith’s boyfriend no less? “Whoa, hold on a second, you’re saying that I can, like, be with Keith while he’s still your boyfriend?”

Shiro struggled to answer. “We’ll it’s his call to make. I just don’t want to be the reason for his heartache.”

For once Lance’s head wasn’t reeling at the conversation. No, he seemed to be firmly grounded in the middle of it waiting for each new piece of information. He stood from his droopy chair and began a pace across his small floor.

“Okay, one second. Not that I’m not, uh, thrilled at this news, trust me I am. But you’re just okay with this?” Lance probably shouldn't be trying to poke holes in his own boat, but he needed to make sure it wasn't going to sink. “You’re okay with someone else being with him? Won’t it make you feel bad?”

Another sigh from Shiro. “You know, it does hurt. Just a little. But... Keith promises that he loves me just the same. And I believe him. So as long as I’m still a major part of his life then I think he should be able to love whoever he wants to.”

He looked at Lance, his dark, longer hair on top of his hair swayed with the slight motion. Lance replayed their conversation, just the key parts, in his mind. He nodded slightly. 

“Alright. I’ll do it, I’ll come to dinner or whatever.” He could feel himself starting to feel the excitement he tried to ward off in the beginning of the conversation. Keith still had to agree though, he still hadn’t said his piece so there was no point in getting too excited. Despite his cautious thoughts he still couldn’t believe Keith loved him, apparently. Lance wanted nothing more than to talk about it, but Shiro was probably the last dude that wanted to hear him gush over Keith.

“Great,” Shiro stood from Lance’s bed. “I hope we find some way to make him happy again.” A smile appeared at the mention of Keith. “Do you have the time tomorrow? Around six?” 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” Even if Lance got hit by a car he would crawl to their house. He wasn’t going to miss this dinner for the world. 

“Alright, thank you for letting me in, Lance.” His words were sincere. The whole situation was still strange and a bit off kilter to Lance but Shiro seemed to be calmed by finally revealing what he had to say. “We’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“You really do love him that much, huh?” Lance spoke without thought. 

Shiro smiled wide, the answer was obvious. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“G’night, Shiro. Drive safe.”

He left the dorm room leaving Lance alone. 

What the hell just happened?

There was a lot to think through, or was there? The situation seemed both complicated and simple. How did Shiro do that? How did he come in here to Lance’s dorm at 8pm on a Sunday just to say ‘hey my boyfriend wants to be your boyfriend too, go ahead!’?  
.  
He did seem like he was pained by his own words. Would he really let Keith do this? Would Keith agree if he saw how is effected Shiro?

But still. Keith loved him. Keith loved him so much and for so long that Shiro was able to figure it out on his own. Why hadn’t Lance? Maybe because he was too close to the situation? It could have been Lance’s weird inability to believe anyone would be interested in him romantically. It’s not the he thought he was some sort of awful person, but he never really felt like he was ever enough.

But Keith loved him. Keith loved him for a while, apparently. 

Lance’s heart was near bursting at this point. He wanted so badly to talk to someone about all of this, but Keith was unavailable due to being directly involved. Hunk would probably disapprove of Lance’s surprise kiss so he didn’t want to have to explain that just yet. Shiro just left but he couldn't very well excitedly talk about how Keith loved him straight to his boyfriend’s face. 

Lance’s thoughts stopped themselves, getting stuck on something. Would he get the ‘boyfriend’ label like Shiro? If Keith agreed to date them both why not, right? _Would Shiro allow it?_ He said over and over how he would do whatever made Keith happy, right?

That guy. How was he even real? 

He was well within his rights to pulverize Lance, yet instead he proposed they both be Keith’s boyfriends just to make Keith happy. 

Who in the world has that as their first response to finding  
out their significant other got killed by someone else? 

Holy Hell. The realization was slowly setting in. By this time tomorrow he could be romantically involved with Keith. Could Lance do it, though? Knowing that he still had to share him with Shiro? _He’s not the worst person to share him with._ He thought. If it meant he could finally, finally love Keith then... 

He’d have to accept it. He had to accept Shiro. He didn’t have to be his best friend or anything, but Shiro was kind enough to set a solution in motion and it was one that worked for all of them nonetheless. So Lance had to be nice. After tonight it really didn’t seem like it would be too hard. 

His selflessness and honest love must have been why Keith was with him in the first place. Lance felt sort of bad for judging the guy before, if he had known he was this accepting and open maybe all of this could have happened earlier but Lance only had himself to blame in that regard. He spent the last two years hanging out with Keith while actively avoiding Shiro whenever he could. Seeing him in a new light was enough to change his opinion he’d held since their initial meeting. 

Lance really was lucky that it was Shiro who was with Keith. Nobody else would have offered Keith a chance like this in his position. No one that Lance knew, anyhow. 

Shiro really was special. 

Lance realized he had been standing blankly in his room while completely lost in his thoughts. He felt like he should at least turn the TV on and pretend like he was doing something normal. He laid down on his bed and tried to clear his mind.

He was tired. It was barely eight in the evening but he was already fatigued. First from his fight or flight response (definitely flight in this case) when Shiro showed up, then from all the inner conversations and turmoil. So many decisions but nothing would be decided until tomorrow. He was in relationship limbo until Keith weighed in. 

About three episodes later there was something else that kept persistently occupying Lance’s mind. He really shouldn’t, given the events and respect for privacy but... his thoughts just kept coming back to it. 

He didn’t get a really good look last time because he really wasn't trying to remember anything. After a minute or two of a silent debate he finally unlocked his phone screen and turned the Wi-Fi off. 

Not half a minute later he was on the camming website and Keith’s profile. At the very top of the list was the latest video he had posted; the one from Friday. The one that had Shiro. 

He tapped on it and waited for it to load up.

It started with Keith, of course. His introduction but Lance had seen this part before, of course. He placed his thumb on the video seeker to fast-forward until he saw the spot he was looking for. He released the seeker when he spotted the bright light from the doorway being opened. Oh God, he forgot Shiro started off in a suit.

He watched him again, for the second time, peel away the layers to his three-piece and cross over to Keith in his wig. Watching anything for the first time since finding out Keith’s secret was strange. The last time he started this video he had no idea. Now he knew it was definitely Keith and Shiro instead of ‘guardian-of-fire’ and his mystery participant. Lance also knew that Keith’s shock and horror from the video was real, he didn’t expect Shiro to be home. 

Watching Shiro take Keith by complete surprise was hot. The last time he watched this one Lance had been concerned with exactly who Shiro was and if he was supposed to be there or not. This time however he was set to just enjoy. 

Shiro took off his jacket super sexy again. Lance thought about the last time he’d seen him in the video, when he didn’t know it was him yet. Now that he knew it was obvious even in the dark lighting that it was Shiro. Actually, now that all the dots had finally been connected it was pretty easy to tell that guardian-of-fire was in fact Keith. Even with the dollar store wig Lance felt a bit foolish for not figuring it out for all that time. He couldn’t believe Keith had Hannah Montana’d him. 

Shiro was still looking indescribable. Honestly, Lance wasn’t sure what he expected to feel while watching this. He’d hoped maybe to feel some disgust, or to be put off knowing it was them but... 

In the video playing in Lance’s hand Shiro had gone over to Keith, who was sitting on Lance’s vibrator at that moment, and pulled him up onto the bed that was apparently somewhere in their house. Lance gave his attention back to his phone screen just in time to watch Shiro raise Keith’s belted hands above his head and start grinding against him. He continued to rub against Keith’s ass while attempting to undo the rest of his clothes. Watching them, even for the second time, made Lance’s inside flush with a hot sensation. 

The urge was rising, but was he really going to masturbate to the video again after discovering it was actually his best friend and his boyfriend?

...Yes. 

He was. 

Lance started to feel a bit guilty for his decision but they were both so fucking hot, plus he’d already seen this video before, live even so it’s not like he would be watching anything new. 

At this point in the video Shiro’s shirt was off and his pants were in the process of going. Keith was lost to the camera, it seems he’d forgotten it wasn’t just him and Shiro in their bedroom. Shiro had finally let his huge cock out and Keith was earnestly rubbing his ass against it, he definitely knew what was coming. 

Shiro still looked as good as he did as Mystery Man. Lance had thought he would be turned off but, fuck, there was no denying it. Even if he was Keith’s boyfriend and Lance was insanely jealous that didn’t somehow bend the laws of reality. The fact is that Shiro’s body was perfect. 

In the background of his thoughts he heard Shiro whisper to Keith, who was struggling in anticipation, to beg for him. 

_Oh, shit..._ Lance thought that was hot the first time he heard it. How did the fact that it was Shiro make it even hotter? Maybe because it seemed uncharacteristic for him? Lance wouldn’t have guessed he would be into that kind of stuff for how soft and gentle he seems. Especially after the “Please Date my Boyfriend so He Isnt Sad Anymore” speech. Then again he didnt expect Keith to be the type to be into livestream sex but here they were. 

Keith yelled out, following instructions to beg for Shiro to bang him. That was about as long as Lance could withhold before undoing the button on his pants so he could grab ahold of himself. Last time, when everyone was still anonymous, Lance had pretended he was in Keith’s place; like he was the one getting railed by Shiro’s irresistible body. And now...?

His mind couldn’t help but place him back in the exact place. 

He was by no means disinterested in Keith now but he really couldn’t say he hated Shiro anymore or even disliked him. He couldn’t ignore the new impressions he had of him, especially since he was basically setting him up with Keith. Lance definitely felt something change after their heart to heart. 

Hopefully it didn’t make him a bad person to pick up where he left off. 

He started to stroke his cock before grabbing ahold of it by wrapping his fingers all the way around. He pleasured himself at a steady pace, trying not to blow anything before he finished the video. A few minutes in Lance remembered there was probably more to the video he hadn’t seen since he closed it early last time.

He watched that part too. 

 

\-----\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-----

Surprise

 

Keith felt like it was another rainy day filled with grey skies, blustery winds, and unhappy emotions. Except the actual weather was nothing of the sort. The skies were tauntingly blue and warm for the end of the year expected chill. The only storm brewing was the one inside Keith’s chest. 

The environment inside the house was also bordering on joyous while Keith was in the dumps. All day Shiro had been gentle with him, affirming his love and telling him everything was alright. Keith still didn’t understand how he wasn’t angry, or hurt, or anything other than perfect. Keith wondered if he could be as selfless if he was in Shiro’s place. 

He still hadn’t thought about what to say to Lance. They’d left off in such a bad place Keith wasn’t sure how he was supposed to start talking to him again. All of this would have been a lot easier if Lance wasn’t in love with him. Keith could stand his own pain and suffering, but hated when it was forced upon the ones he loves. If Keith was feeling this bad after how well his conversation with Shiro went, Lance was probably not faring well on his own. Maybe he should return one of his many, many texts he’d sent over the weekend. 

_“I’m sure you’ll decide what the right thing to do is.”_ Keith still wasn't certain what Shiro meant. Was he talking about being Lance’s friend even after all of this? Did he meant the opposite? Keith already told Shiro he wasn’t leaving him, ever. Was Shiro just scared?

Kosmo stirred at the bottom of the bed where Keith had been lying, mindlessly going through his phone. He lifted his head to sniff the air, interested in the sudden smell of meat and garlic that was making its way from the kitchen. Shiro was making dinner, again. Normally Keith wouldn’t let it go this long before he took the reins for a night to give Shiro a break but he hadn’t been feeling up to the task much at all this week given the circumstances. 

Right now, however, Keith felt like he should at least offer to help Shiro or keep him company. Sure, he wasn't feeling great still but he didnt feel like being alone right now. Plus Shiro had been working hard, there was no way he wasn't stressed. Just as Keith was thinking of getting up Kosmo beat him to the punch. He jumped down off the bed, gave an adorable full body stretch with a big wag of his tail. He trotted out of sight as Keith got off the bed himself. He looked at his phone laying on the comforter for a moment wondering if he should message Lance. He decided it could wait until after dinner. 

Keith followed his pup down the hallway to find Shiro in the kitchen pushing some ground meat around in a pan. He seemed focused, his eyes trained on the spatula as he moved his arm around, watching it closely for a spill. 

“You have to give it a chance to cook, babe.” Keith came in, jokingly shaking his head. Shiro always had too much fun stirring things in the kitchen. Keith had to remind him time and time again to just let it sit for a minute.

“It’s alright, it’s browning.” He assured him with a smile. He seemed to be in good spirits. He must still be trying to cheer Keith up. The kitchen looked like Shiro had done some cleaning. The dishwasher was roaring in the corner, the counters were cleared, and he must have gotten really into sweeping the floor because the small dinner table had been pulled from it’s corner and sat adjacent only to the wall on the left. Keith thought he should push it back into its place. 

“What can I help with?” Keith offered, looking around at the ingredients next to the stove. There were a few potatoes piled up next to each other. It looked like a lot. He picked one up. “What are doing with these? Peeling them?”

“Yep, you can do those if you want but you don't have to.” Shiro was still being too nice about the whole ordeal. Not that Keith was upset, he just wondered what he wasn’t saying aloud. Still, the smile and the soft gaze of adoration was comforting. He truly was his home. 

Instead of moving the table back Keith kept it where it was so he could sit down while peeling the vegetables without being too far away from Shiro. 

This is what his life was meant to be. Shiro was perfect, how could Keith even dare about wanting more? Shiro had been nothing but patient and loving through finding out something truly heartbreaking. Maybe the right thing to do was to stop talking to Lance all together even if Shiro wouldn’t ask him to. Even if Keith didn’t want to. 

Keith started to fall down the rabbit hole of bad thoughts but he caught himself. If Shiro wasn’t stressing about it right now then there was no point in Keith thinking over things he’d spent the last two days going over already. He promised himself he wasn’t going to think about Lance again for the rest of the night. 

This night was about him and Shiro. 

\----

Their dinner found its way into the oven to crisp up after Shiro and Keith finished the preparations. Kosmo had showcased many of his new tricks and commands in exchange for some meat and entertained them a good amount. He now laid against the tile, his eyes and ears still alert and searching around. 

Shiro excused himself to the bathroom for a moment while Keith kept an eye on the food to make sure it didn’t burn. After peering through the oven window Keith made the decision to pull the dish out right then at 6:17. It seemed like the top had the right amount of crunch to it to satisfy Shiro without Keith letting it turn black. Keith had never been a decent cook growing up. Almost every piece of toast he ever made ended up charred and he’d destroyed more pots and pans than he’d like to admit. Now that he was a more graceful chef as an adult, he refused to eat anything that was burnt. Even if he was the one that did it. He usually gave failed foods to Kosmo, who didn't appreciate them very much and usually left them on the floor where they belonged. 

Keith turned and looked him lying in the corner. His eyes were trained on the casserole dish atop the stove. “Don’t worry, boy. You can have some in a minute when we eat.”

Suddenly Kosmo’s ears angled towards the window and he raised his head. Someone must have been passing by outside of the house. Keith hand his hand out to Kosmo as a gentle reminder not to bark at whoever it was. The road to Kosmo’s training had been slow and hard at first, however he was such a smart boy it was pretty easy to manage him now even though he was still pretty young. 

Kosmo suddenly stood on all four paws and took a few steps towards the hallway before abruptly looking back at Keith, then there was a knock at the door. 

_Oh,_ He thought. _Guess it wasn’t somebody just walking past._ He rounded the wall separating the kitchen from the house entrance as Kosmo tailed behind him to see who was there. He didn’t bother with the peephole, if it was someone selling something he was planning to tell them it wasn't a good time because they were sitting down to dinner. He wasn't sure who else it would be at this time. 

Keith pulled open the door to see the last person he wanted to see standing in front of him; Lance. 

A rush of anxiety flooded Keith’s system. Here? Now? He should have gone ahead and texted him before dinner. 

“Wh-what are you-?” Keith stammered. Lance looked equally surprised for some reason.

“Uh... I came... for the thing! The- the dinner!” He started to look flustered. 

What was he talking about? 

“What? Lance don’t, you can’t be here right now!” Keith still hadn’t decided on what ‘the right thing to do’ was. He still wasn’t even sure what he wanted or what he could have. He couldn’t run forever but he could try. 

“What? I just, this is the time right?” Lance looked absolutely frazzled, his face settled on a confused panic. 

Keith had no idea what he meant, or what he wanted but he needed to leave. Lance couldn’t just show up at his house like this after everything that happened. He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

Without warning Keith began to close the door on Lance and turn away. 

“Wait!” Suddenly Shiro’s arm appeared from behind Keith and caught the edge of the door and pulled it back open. “Wait, Keith, I invited him here.”

Keith faced him, unable to convey his emotions through his facial expression. He was more confused than anything at this point.

“What?” 

Shiro nodded, the long sections of his hair bouncing with every bob. “I thought you two needed to sit down and talk about some things so I invited Lance over for dinner.”

Keith squinted. Was this some sort of joke?

“Wait,” Lance spoke from the doorstep. “you didn't even tell him I was coming? What the hell, man?”

Shiro sucked some air in between his teeth. “Yeah, I thought he might say no if I did. Anyway, you’re here now and dinner is already done, so let’s all come inside.” He ended with a smile. 

_Wait, whoa, whoa..._ Keith definitely missed something. He put the tip of this fingers up to his left temple while trying to process and fill in the gaps of what was happening. “When did you even... Did you two talk, or?”

“It’s okay, Keith, let’s just go sit down.” Shiro placed his hand gently between Keith’s shoulders and lead him away from the door, allowing Lance to come in. He awkwardly closed the door behind him and followed a few paces behind them. 

“Yes, I went to Lance’s dorm last night to talk to him. We cleared some stuff up but now all of us need to talk together.” Shiro sounded so nonchalant, so calm that it started to convince Keith that everything was alright, although the underlying panic wasn’t fading with Lance and Shiro standing in the same room. 

He pulled the seat out for Keith, who sat. Shiro turned his head towards Lance. “One second, let me go grab another chair.” 

He left down the hallway, presumably to grab the chair that was covered in laundry in their bedroom and bring it back out for Lance to sit on. Keith and Lance were left alone in the kitchen. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him just yet. His eyes were trained on the table before him. Finally being brave he glanced over at Lance who was standing by the refrigerator shooting a critical stare into their kitchen tile. 

Lance. What was he doing here? Did Shiro really think they were going to be able to be friends again after this? Sure, Shiro was pretty good with conflict resolution but how was he doing to find a solution for everyone?

Lance decided to break the silence. “Keith... Look, I’m really sorry, you know...”

Keith wasn't sure how to respond so he didn’t. He couldn’t tell him he would never forgive him because, honestly, he wanted to. He couldn’t tell him everything was going to be alright because of the practicality of the situation. Keith was stuck between a hard place and wall. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing his oldest friend again. But still, he said nothing. 

Shiro returned to the kitchen area carrying the extra chair in his left hand like it weighed next to nothing. He sat it down on the available side of their small, square dining room table. 

_That’s why the table’s pulled out._ The realization crossed Keith’s mind. 

Shiro gestured to Lance with his hand to the chair across from Keith and he sat down in the chair adjacent to his boyfriend himself. Keith found it a bit interesting that Shiro, who should have been the angriest of all in this situation, seemed to be serving as a mediator between Keith and Lance. Why, though, Keith still didn’t know. Although he assumed he’d be finding out in the coming conversation. 

“Alright,” Keith raised his head as Shiro began to speak. “Yes, I went to talk to Lance last night about everything that happened, Keith. After you laid down for your nap, I started thinking and decided I needed to hear what he had to say.” 

Keith had definitely been messing up his sleep schedule the last few days. With his weekend free of classes to worry about he’d been letting his mood get the better of him, forcing him to sleep more frequently and with longer hours. 

“I think you were avoiding talking to Lance because you were afraid of hurting me. Even after our talk the other day, I think you still thought you couldn’t do anything to fix this,” he paused for a second before continuing. “so I did.” 

Shiro turned his head to the right of him. “Lance, you want to apologize, and Keith,” He turned back towards him. “I think you should listen, okay? You don’t have to forgive him, but at least hear him out.”

Keith’s eyes flickered to Lance across from him. Shiro was right, he’d been avoiding Lance’s words for long enough. He nodded in agreement. 

Lance’s eyes shied away from Keith’s, seemingly looking too shameful to meet his gaze full on. 

“You probably already read most of it from texts I sent, but... I’m not proud of what I did. I wish that when I did... tell you” he danced around the mention. “That it would have been under better circumstances, you know?”

His arm raised up and his hand began rubbing the back of his neck, something Keith noticed he did when he was stressed or overwhelmed, usually when studying. 

“I’m really sorry. It was a dick move, I really don’t want to lose you as a friend even if you don’t...” He paused. “like me anymore.”

Be his friend if he doesn’t like him? What does that even mean? _Unless... Him and Shiro talked about more than I thought_. Did Lance know about his crush?

Keith took a mildly deep breath and spoke for the first time in the conversation. 

“I do like you, Lance. And I do want to forgive you. I don’t know if things will be the same but...” he thought a moment. And spoke true to his heart. “I don’t want our friendship to end.”

A small effort smile made its way across half of Keith’s mouth. It felt good to know one thing for sure. Shiro to the side of him moved his arm, placing his hand upright on the table, beckoning for Keith’s hand. Keith hesitated but obliged, putting his hand on the upper side of the table instead of where it had been resting in his lap. Shiro held him tight. 

“Keith, how do you feel about me?” Shiro asked his question straightforward and nonchalant. 

Keith was slightly confused but he took the bait. “I love you, of course.” He tried not to pay attention to if Lance had a reaction or not. 

Shiro smiled and nodded. “And how do you feel about Lance?”

Was this some sort of trap? Shiro already knew. Maybe he was trying to get him to confess to Lance himself. Even if Shiro wanted to get everything in the open, Keith was still scared. What if this somehow ruined everything? 

Shiro massaged Keith’s hand with small strokes from his thumb for reassurance. “It’s okay.”

Keith’s eyelids fluttered in defeat as he tried to look anywhere but Lance’s direction which was impossible so he retreated behind closed eyes. 

“I... I sort of... Might love him too.”

Keith waited for one of them to say something. “...for a while.” he added vaguely to fill the silence. He didn’t open his eyes until somebody spoke up.

“So,” it was Shiro. Still strong and steady. “Now we need to figure out what this means going forward.” 

He turned his head again towards Lance, who sat there for a moment. 

“Oh! You want me to just...” his stare gravitated towards Keith. “Uh... I don’t know if he’ll accept without an explanation from you first, dude.”

Accept what?  
Shiro gave a small nod. “I guess,” he looked back at Keith who was getting more confused. “Keith, you know that sometimes there are people that date more than one person at the same time... nobody’s cheating or lying to anybody and it makes them happy. It’s just an honest relationship with a couple of people.”

Keith’s heart stopped and his eyes grew. Was he saying what he thought he was?

“I know you have a lot of bad feelings about your emotions and that you don’t want to hurt me but at the same time I don’t want to hurt you, Keith. I think Lance has been a part of your life for way too long, an important part too. And I think the only stopping you two from being together is that you’re already with me, but it doesn’t have to be an obstacle. If you really want to... I think you should be with Lance also.”

“Shiro...” Was all Keith could muster. It was almost like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He was willing to share him with Lance? All so Keith could be happy? 

“I love you. I just want you to have everything.” Shiro continued stirring circles onto his hand. Keith’s eyelids began to brim with tears and he had to hold himself back so they wouldn’t spill. 

There wasn’t much Keith could do to stop himself from getting up and wrapping his arms around Shiro who also rose from his seat. Keith held him tightly. He was astonished, nobody could have been as selfless as Shiro was. He always knew Shiro had an amazing character but this was so personal and so raw, Keith could see how deep it really ran. He was perfect. The tears finally made their way off of Keith’s eyes to Shiro’s shirt. 

Keith’s was still in disbelief when Shiro released him from their hug and looked at Lance. “Well?”

Keith drew in one last deep breath before he too faced him. 

“Uh...” Lance looked like he was trying not to intrude on their moment from a second ago. He gave himself a small nod and stood up from his chair to meet the rest of them at eye level. 

“Keith, will you go out with me? And be mine, too?” 

Hearing Lance ask him aloud set off a firework in Keith’s chest. If it had happened all those years ago then things might be entirely different. But things weren’t. Somehow Keith lived in a time and reality where he was about to have two amazingly glorious boyfriends. His face broke with a smile, the overwhelming sense of love too much for him not to relish. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really regret not having more shiro POV, he would have been hilarious in the first part of this chap (maybe I’ll so some shiro pov excerpts after I’m complete...) plus I kinda wanted to be able to show more that he's struggling a bit with the idea of Keith not being only his, but he encourages him anyway bc he loves him so much, I hope you can sort of tell. I might add a small part in the next chap when he starts to feel better abt it 
> 
> We’re here! No more angst!!! We’re not all the way to the true SKL OT3 though, so there’s still more to come! Just three more chapters!
> 
> I’m pretty much done with focusing on SK since there’s new relationships to explore!  
> A lot of KL is going to be settled in the next chapter, 
> 
> then SK’s gonna blossom and shine (I’m so fucking excited for this chapter ugh shiro and lance are stupid together in the best way possible), 
> 
> then the last chapter is about all three of them coming together and realizing that theyre all meant to be truly together.... then they bone
> 
> Come see me on twitter if you like lots of screaming @sunfries  
> or if you prefer less screams I have an art twit too @sunfries_art
> 
> are you a small content creator looking to reach a larger audience? try @SmallZines!  
> Our first theme is Sheith AU's, open participation (due aug 20th)

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Twitter (@sunfries), I talk about sheith a lot and if you're an art blog I'll follow you! (any art!)


End file.
